Correspondances
by Plume-now
Summary: AU!Lycée. Rentrée des classes, nouveaux profs, nouveaux élèves, nouvelles têtes. Et nouveaux projets. Sam, Dean et plusieurs élèves se retrouvent à devoir entretenir une correspondance avec un adolescent de leur âge. Et quand les correspondants en question doivent être accueillit par la suite, disons que ça donne... des étincelles. [DESTIEL & SABRIEL]
1. La rentrée

Bonjour bonjour 8D

Cette fic', je pensais qu'elle serait courte - comment ça je dis ça dès le départ alors que c'est que le premier chapitre ? - et je pensais écrire toute l'histoire d'un coup pour poster petit à petit, sauf que le chapitre 1 a été plus long que prévu, donc je vais écrire au fur et à mesure et voilà. Et comme je suis inspirée, ça ne devrait pas être trop long.

J'ai eu l'idée de l'histoire vers 1h30 du mat' un jour, il y a un peu moins d'une semaine. C'est cool hein ? Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai tout planifié - et j'en suis fière - et cette histoire comportera près de 24 chapitres au total.

Comme je l'ai précisé dans mon résumé, ceci est un AU lycée, et l'histoire comportera du Sabriel et du Destiel. Wala wala. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, recevoir une petite review pour me faire par de votre avis fait tellement tellement plaisir ne vous en privez pas ;-;

Bonne lecture ! ~

* * *

**Correspondances**

* * *

**LA RENTREE**

* * *

_« Bzzzzzz bzzzzzzz bzzzzzz bzzzz bzzzzzzz bzzzzzz bzzzzzz bzzzzz bzzzzzzzzzzzzz bzz... »_

La main de Dean écrasa mollement le réveil pour le faire taire.

Fichu réveil.

Il se retourna en grognant dans son lit comme s'il espérait se rendormir tandis que son jeune frère commença à courir dans tous les sens dans le couloir.

Attendez.

Réveil. Sam. Courir ?

Oh mon dieu.

La rentrée.

Il se leva en rejetant brusquement sa couette, enfila ses habits en vitesse, rassembla quelques papiers qui traînaient sur son bureau et deux trois cahiers au pif avant de s'élancer hors de sa chambre. Il dévala les escaliers en trombe. Sam était déjà installé en bas et finissait d'avaler un bol de céréales.

- Sam ?! Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé ?

Son frangin lui jeta un regard empli de reproches.

- Ah oui ? Et tu te rappelles la fois où tu avais saisi mon col pour me balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce parce que tu, je cite, « pensais que c'était ton prof de maths qui te poursuivait pour ton dernier devoir que tu n'avais pas rendu » ?

- Hey ! protesta Dean. C'était y'a longtemps.

- Pas suffisamment pour que je ne m'en souvienne pas, lâcha Sam. Et puis ça ne sera pas la première fois que tu arrives en retard, ajouta-t-il en reposant son bol avant de saisir son sac, de l'enfiler sur l'épaule et de se précipiter vers la porte d'entrée.

- Mais Sam ! C'est la rentrée ! T'aurais pu faire un effort !

- On se voit là-bas ! cria Sam.

Et il disparut par la porte avec un sourire narquois.

Dean grogna, lorgna quelques secondes à peine le paquet de céréales, jura, empocha une tranche de pain de mie et prit le même chemin que son frère dans sa course en enfourchant sa bicyclette au passage.

* * *

- Salut salut ! lança le prof à travers la classe en arrivant.

- Bonjour, répondirent simplement quelques élèves.

Il s'installa, décontracté, à son bureau, le sourire aux lèvres et étira ses bras derrière la nuque.

- Bien bien, marmonna-t-il en jetant un regard circulaire à la classe. Je...

L'homme fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un adolescent essoufflé aux cheveux mi-longs vêtu d'une simple chemise, et qui avait visiblement couru pour être à l'heure – en vain.

- Oui ?

- Désolé pour mon retard, s'excusa Sam.

Il avait dû rouler comme un dingue et faillit se faire écraser plus de deux fois en chemin pour ne pas arriver en retard, et pourtant ça n'avait rien changé.

Dean n'avait pas réussi à le rattraper même s'il savait qu'il n'était pas loin. Mais le pire, c'était qu'il ne connaissait ni sa classe ni la salle. Alors il avait dû passer en revue toutes les fiches qui avaient été accrochées sur les panneaux d'entrée du lycée. Toutes.

Et ça avait été long.

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lire qui il avait dans sa classe.

L'homme qui se tenait au bureau officiel du professeur semblait jeune mais... ne ressemblait absolument pas au prof basique. En aucun cas. Ses habits avaient l'allure de ceux porté par un hippie banal et sa coupe de cheveux était... exceptionnelle. Classe, mais exceptionnelle.

Le professeur-hippie l'autorisa à s'asseoir d'un sourire et Sam prit place au troisième rang, près d'un garçon au nez pointu et aux cheveux noirs mais à l'allure plutôt sympathique. Celui-ci, en effet, l'accueillit sans aucun problème et décala ses affaires pour lui faire de la place.

A peine fut-il installé que la porte de la classe se rouvrit une nouvelle fois pour laisser place à Dean, rouge de sueur.

- Je... Hhh... Je suis désolé... pour mon retard, souffla Dean en entrant.

Sans vraiment faire attention au nouvel arrivant, leur professeur principal le laissa également s'installer.

Comme par hasard, après avoir jeté un rapide regard à la classe, son frère décida de se mettre à côté d'une jolie fille blonde. Il la connaissait de vue mais ne lui avait encore jamais parlé.

- Bien, soupira leur prof. En espérant que tout le monde est arrivé, je me présente : Lindberg, Ash' Lindberg. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Ash'. Je serai votre prof d'éco et de sciences tout l'année ainsi que votre prof principal. Si vous avez un problème ou quoique se soit, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. C'est ma première année dans ce lycée, donc j'espère que ça se passera bien pour vous comme pour moi.

Personne ne pipa mot.

Il haussa un sourcil comme s'il était surpris.

- Heu, je suis censé dire quelque chose d'autre ?

Toujours rien.

- Okay, déjà vous pouvez vous détendre avec moi je risque pas de vous manger, je préfère la bière. Ensuite, j'ai toujours était très sympa de base et si vous voulez qu'on aille boire un pot après les cours pour parler de tout et de rien, c'est sans problème.

Une fille leva la main.

- Donc c'est vous notre prof ?

Ash' haussa des épaules.

- Il semblerait.

- Vous n'êtes pas un stagiaire ou un étudiant.

- J'crois pas non. Enfin je serais au courant.

- Ah.

- D'autres questions ? Demanda Ash' au reste de la classe.

Silence.

- Bref, j'ai vu que dans la plupart des films le prof demandait aux élèves d'écrire des fiches pour donner leur âge, leur situation familiale, leur projets etc etc. Moi je vais juste vous demander de passer chacun votre tour à l'oral pour qu'on fasse connaissance. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'oublierai pas ce que vous me direz. J'ai une très bonne mémoire, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire. De droite à gauche.

- On est censés dire quoi ? questionna le garçon qui avait été interrogé avec un drôle d'accent.

- Ton prénom, ta date de naissance et ce que tu aimes.

- Heu... moi c'est Kevin Tran, je suis né dans le Michigan en mai et j'aime l'informatique, les maths et ai pour ambition de devenir le premier président asiatico-américain des États-Unis, énuméra l'adolescent d'une traite.

Sam put clairement voir le visage de son professeur s'illuminait quand l'asiatique avait déclaré aimer l'informatique. Il sentait qu'il allait apprécier son prof.

Dean, quant à lui, n'écoutait absolument pas. Enfin, ça, Sam l'aurait deviné sans même lui jeter un regard. Si personne n'avait entendu pouffer quelqu'un au « premier président asiatico-américain des États-Unis » ou « j'aime les maths » c'était que Dean n'écoutait pas.

En effet celui-ci était bien trop occupé à faire sa propre connaissance avec Jo', sa voisine de table. Un autre garçon, Chuck, qui déclara aimer écrire, passa, puis une fille, nommée Charlie et qui, semblait-il, elle aussi semblait aimer l'informatique – et c'est à ce moment-là que Sam se demanda pour la première fois s'il n'était pas tombé sur une classe de nerds – puis encore un garçon etc etc. Sam remarqua un certain Richard Roman, surnommé « Dick » ce qui semblait lui allait très bien vu sa tête. Elle ne lui revenait pas.

Et puis les présentations défilèrent jusqu'à ce que ça arrive à Dean. Qui discutait toujours avec Jo', bien évidemment.

- Hey, le réveilla Ash'.

Sam devina qu'il était temps d'intervenir. Il déchira un bout de papier de son cahier et en fit une boulette qu'il lui jeta dessus le plus discrètement possible. Celle-ci se logea dans le col de son veston. Le brun ricana intérieurement.

Gagné.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en se touchant la nuque au prof.

- Présente-toi. Et écoute tes potes, c'est plus cool.

- Bah, je m'appelle Dean. Dean Winchester. J'vis avec mon frangin et mon père dans une petite maison, je suis né le 24 janvier au Kensas et j'aime lire, regarder des films, sortir et voilà.

Ash' hocha la tête.

- Et toi ? Demanda-t-il à Jo' en essayant d'avoir l'air enthousiaste, mais il jouait très mal la comédie.

S'il était certain que ce prof' allait être cool, on voyait bien qu'il regrettait d'avoir eu cette idée – ou du moins d'avoir voulu être original par rapport aux films – parce que demander une présentation à vingt-sept élèves, c'est long l'air de rien.

- Jo', mais ma mère m'a affublée d'un prénom plus long, Johanna Beth Havelle. Mais je préfère Jo'. J'aime dessiner, sortir, bosser l'anglais et les sciences et je pratique quelques sports de défense. C'est plutôt conseillé de nos jours.

Et ainsi de suite.

Lorsque son voisin de table se présenta, Sam put apprendre qu'il s'appelait Garth Fitzgerald et qu'il semblait plutôt à l'aise en règle générale. Il décida qu'il l'appréciait tout de suite.

- Bien. Cette année de seconde sera plutôt cool pour vous vu que vous êtes les petits du lycée et que vous passez pas d'exams' trop compliqués – à part vos devoirs communs mais bon on sait tous que vous allez réussir à l'aise. Sur votre bureau, vous avez déjà pu le constater, une pile de livre que vous devrez couvrir et garder jusqu'à la fin de l'année, en bon état.

A ces mots là, il fixa Dean qui s'était accoudé sur son bureau à moitié endormi. Décidément celui-là faisait tout pour se faire remarquer.

- En bon état, répéta-t-il assez fort pour attirer l'attention de l'aîné Winchester.

* * *

Au moment du déjeuner, Sam rattrapa Dean au self-service avec un plateau, suivit de Garth.

- Hey, tu m'en veux pas quand même.

- Non, non, absolument pas, lui répondit son frère.

- C'est qui ? demanda Jo'.

- Mon frère.

- C'est ton frère ? s'exclamèrent Jo' et Garth d'une seule voix.

- Ouais.

- Et vous êtes dans la même classe ?

- Sammy a sauté une classe.

- Et pas toi ?

- Hey ! Tu insinues quoi ?

- Vous vous ressemblez pas.

- Je prends ça comme un compliment, lança Dean sur un ton de plaisanterie.

Sam, derrière, soupira. Et aller, déjà pas la rentrée que son frangin se mettait en mode drague.

* * *

Après s'être installés à une table où s'étaient déjà placés Charlie, Kevin, Chuck et deux types que Sam ne connaissait pas, les discussions varièrent au fur et à mesure.

Mais le thème principal était : Ash' Lindberg.

- Vous trouvez pas qu'il est bizarre, quand même ? déclara Chuck.

- Nope, dit Dean. Je trouve plutôt qu'il est classe. Et toi, Sammy ?

- Pareil. Le dernier prof principal que j'ai eu était un véritable imbécile. Lui au moins à l'air compréhensif.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait un demandé un projet pour nous, informa Charlie.

- Entendu dire ?

La jeune fille soupira.

- Okay, j'ai craqué leur logiciels informatique. Mais ! C'était pour pouvoir arriver à l'heure en connaissant direct nos salles, contrairement à vous, se justifia-t-elle d'un sourire.

- J'aurais dû y penser, soupira Kevin.

- Quoi ?

- Non, non, rien.

Si la plupart d'entre eux ne se connaissaient pas vraiment, ils sympathisèrent assez vite.

- Je crois qu'il est l'heure d'y retourner, leur rappela Garth.

En effet, la cantine était à présent presque vide, et les cuisiniers commençaient à ranger leur matériel et mettre de l'ordre dans tout ça.

- Quels sont les premiers cours ?

Sam sortit son carnet de liaison à la recherche de son emploi du temps.

- Hum... si je ne me trompe pas, c'est avec un certain Crowley, en langue.

- Je le sens pas lui... lâcha Jo', pensive.

Et elle avait raison.

* * *

- SOOOOORTEZ VOS CAHIERS ET PLUS VITE QUE CA BANDE DE VIEILLES CHAUSSETTES TROUÉES

Ils étaient tous arrivés pile à l'heure, et Crowley s'était pointé avec quinze minutes de retard mais il semblait être vraiment de méchante humeur – ou alors... il était comme ça tous les jours, ce que Dean n'espéra pas.

Bande de vieilles chaussettes trouées ? Il faudrait que quelqu'un lui enseigne des insultes bien plus insolentes. Parce que là c'était raté.

Pour ce cours, il s'était mis à côté de Chuck parce que Charlie l'avait doublé et avait pris sa place à côté de Jo'. Et si Dean avait déjà son frère à supporter chez eux, il n'avait pas tellement envie d'être à côté de lui en classe. Et puis il voulait éviter de se faire remarquer. Pour une fois.

- Inutile de faire les présentations, je sais que Ash' s'est chargé de vous parler de votre année avec tous les profs et blah blah blah parce que c'est bien son genre. Donc nous n'allons pas plus nous embêter, écrivez tous votre nom et votre prénom sur une feuille de papier que vous déposerez _visiblement_ sur votre bureau, et qu'ça saute !

Les élèves s'exécutèrent tous, à l'exception de Garth qui jeta un regard désemparé aux alentours.

Sam le remarqua :

- Hey, Garth, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'ai oublié mes feuilles chez moi.

- Tiens, chuchota Sam en lui tendant une feuille blanche.

- Merci répondit-il, reconnaissant.

- TAISEZ-VOUS LES LARVES DU FOND

L'année commençait bien.

Dean – qui semblait bienheureux d'avoir ses affaires scolaires pour une fois – déposa son papier devant sa trousse. Mais Crowley ne le rata pas.

- Hey, toi ! Ouais, toi, là.

Il plissa des yeux.

- Dean Winchester !

L'intéressé hésita à répondre.

Cet homme était limite l'exact opposé de leur professeur principale en ce qui concerne la zénitude et la tolérance. Mais il ne lui laissa finalement pas le choix et se pointant juste devant son bureau.

- Dean Winchester, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi est-ce que tu as écrit « Dean Winchester » sur ton carton ?

Dean leva les yeux vers l'homme. Il était mal rasé, ses cheveux noirs commençaient à tomber – il devenait vieux – et il était légèrement en surpoids sous ce gros manteau noir qu'il n'avait pas enlevé – alors qu'il faisait assez chaud quand même.

- Bah, heu... Parce que vous l'avez demandé, répondit il tout simplement.

Il haussa des sourcils.

- Ah oui ? Tu crois ça ? Quelqu'un, est-ce que j'ai vraiment demandé à écrire votre prénom puis votre nom sur la feuille ?

- Je...

- Non, le coupa-t-il. J'ai demandé d'abord votre nom, puis votre prénom. EST-CE QUE C'EST CLAIR ?

Il lui avait postillonné à la figure, sa rage était incompréhensible et totalement stupide – nom, prénom avant, c'était pareil ! Mais oui.

Il prit la fiche de Dean avant de la déchirer en morceaux.

- Refais-en une autre.

Et c'est en revenant à son bureau que tous les élèves se penchèrent sur leur propre fiche pour la modifier au cas où.

Après quelques secondes de silence, le prof' brisa le silence qui avait sans doute duré un peut trop longtemps à son gout. Et il avait trouvé quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent pour pouvoir le faire, apparemment.

- Winchesters ? Il y a DEUX Winchesters ?

Sam et Dean levèrent leurs yeux de leur table. Ça sentait pas bon.

- Oui ?

- Mais ça va être impossible en cours. Vous avez un lien parenté ?

- On est frère, expliqua Sam.

- Frères ?

Crowley sembla rendre l'âme, traverser les cieux, envoyer une carte postale du Paradis au monde terrestre, puis revenir pour continuer son cours.

- Mais quelle idée de mettre DEUX frères dans la MÊME classe !

- …

- Je vous préviens, vous avez pas intérêt à la ramener. Et puis du coup il va falloir trouver un truc pour vous distinguer.

Sam et Dean se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

Hein ?

Déjà, ils ne se ressemblaient absolument pas, et ensuite, ils portaient tous deux un prénom différent. Ils ne voyaient absolument pas le problème.

- Heu, monsieur...

- TAISEZ-VOUS ! Je trouverai. En attendant, focalisez-vous sur le cours. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, je vous annonce que vous aurez des correspondants, bande d'abominables nuisibles. Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, ils seront certainement aussi désagréables que vous, ça... ! Je vais vous distribuer onze papiers avec le nom de votre correspondant. Quoi encore, Kevin ?

- Pourquoi onze ? On est vingt-sept dans la classe.

Crowley ne put s'empêcher de siffler.

- Oooh mais nous avons un petit génie dans la classe. Applaudissons, applaudissons !

Silence total. Dean était sûr que, comme lui, la majorité pensait qu'il était fou.

- APPLAUDISSONS j'ai dit !

Applaudissements.

Crowley se retourna sur Kevin.

- Hé bien, il y a onze correspondants parce qu'ils sont onze. Voilà. Et donc, par conséquent, seize élèves n'auront pas de correspondants.

- Mais...

- Oh arrête de pleurer, y'en aura peut-être d'autres dans l'année. Maintenant, je vais désigner au hasard ceux qui devront porter ce fardeau. Déjà, les Winchesters, vous n'y échapperez pas.

Dean se prit la tête entre les mains.

Jo' avait raison. Il ne le sentait pas non plus ce prof'. Plus du tout.

Sam, quant à lui, semblait ravi. Avoir un correspondant, c'était pour lui quelque chose qui était synonyme de découverte, de culture, d'apprentissage et de rencontre. Il espéra simplement que son correspondant se montrerait aussi enthousiaste que lui.

Crowley nomma les victimes des correspondants et jeta au fur et à mesure un papier sur leur table. Kevin reçut Dorothy, Garth Tessa, Ed et Harry, les deux inséparables de la classe, Ruby et Andy et ainsi de suite. Jo' devait accueillir un Samandriel, qui pour le coup aurait pu recevoir le prix du prénom le plus bizarre.

Enfin, c'est ce que pensait Dean avant de recevoir le nom de son correspondant à lui. Ou de sa correspondante.

Castiel Novak.

- Mais c'est quoi ce nom ?!

- C'est un prénom, Winchester, tu devrais le savoir après la petite leçon que nous avons eu tout à l'heure.

- Mais c'est une fille ou non ?

Crowley leva les yeux au ciel et grogna comme désespéré de son attitude.

- Professeur !

- Un mec, évidemment, crétin !

Ah.

Dean jeta un regard interrogatif à son frère. Celui-ci lui montra son papier, sourcils froncés. Et Dean comprit quand il vit le nom.

Il y avait de quoi se poser des questions quand son correspondant portait le nom de Lucifer.

* * *

So ? What do you think about it ? Votre avis ? C'est quand même mon premier AU lycée - enfin que je ne traduis pas j'entends par là :3

Voilà voilà~

Merci de m'avoir lue !


	2. La lettre

BONJOUR A VOUS

Bien, tout d'abord j'aimerai vous exprimer mes sentiments : j'ai été agréablement surprise de voir l'intérêt que vous portez à cette fic' chers lecteurs, d'autant que certains d'entre vous m'ont avoué ne pas aimer habituellement les AU... alors je vais tenter de faire de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire !

Voilà. Sinon maintenant je vais vous raconter ma vie - parce que je sors de mon oral de bac vous voyez - donc vous pouvez passer pour aller lire direct si vous voulez :')

Concernant mon oral, merci de vous encouragements ! Alors je suis passée la première (génial) j'ai dû dormir 4h cette nuit (amazing) et je suis passée à 8h. Le prof était pas bien méchant mais bon, sachant que personne n'était encore tombé dessus, il m'a désignée LE PARFUM. Oui, Le Parfum de P. Süskind, la scène où J.B.G (Jean Baptiste Grenouille) a peur du bois etc. etc. (Partie I chap. 8). Comment dire, j'adore ce livre, vraiment - je l'ai lu deux fois - mais sérieusement j'avais presque rien dessus sur CE chapitre sur lequel il m'a interrogée - je veux dire j'avais absolument pas compris les axes de la prof' pour moi ça voulait dire la même chose. TOUTEFOIS la présentation n'était pas si atroce que ça vu que j'ai tenu 10 min et un peu plus. Mais je suis tombée d'un toit d'hôpital poussée par le prof' et me suis bien crashée en bas dans l'entretient. Vous savez quand votre esprit qui avait appris comme un dingue sa leçon BLOQUE à ce moment là ? Et quand vous pensez la bonne réponse mais que vous le dites pas, ou quand vous dites mais à chaque fois c'est faux ? C'était moi ce matin. Donc j'ai la haine.

MAIS je retrouve le sourire en écrivant cette histoire. En bref, j'ai maintenant besoin de HURLER mes vacances - désolée pour ceux qui ne le sont pas... Je compatis.

Voilà. Une très bonne lecture à vous, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

**La lettre**

* * *

_« Cher correspondant, _

_Je suis Dean Winchester, et je dois t'écrire une lettre parce qu'on me l'a demandé... »_

Non.

_« Bonjour, _

_Je m'appelle Dean et je t'écris cette lettre pour... »_

Non.

_« Enchanté Castiel Novak, _

_Moi c'est Dea... »_

Non !

Dean effaça rageusement ces premiers mots avec sa gomme en secouant la tête négativement. Il porta son stylo à la bouche, songeur. Puis se força à coucher à nouveau une phrase sur son papier.

_« Cher Castiel, » _commença-t-il.

Avant de se figer un instant, de froncer des sourcils et de pousser un cri de colère en déchirant la feuille.

Alerté par cet hurlement soudain, Sam se précipita dans sa chambre, paniqué :

- Dean ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

Le front plissé et la mâchoire contractée, Dean se retourna de sa chaise et se lâcha sur son frangin :

- J'arrive pas à écrire cette fichue lettre ! …Pas moyens !

Sam poussa un soupire, de soulagement ou parce qu'il ne s'habituait toujours pas à ce genre de choses ? aucune idée. Quoiqu'il en soit, il poussa un profond soupire et s'avança vers son aîné en lui demandant le plus posément possible sans se moque :

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui bloque ?

Pour toute réponse, Dean désigna sa feuille blanche froissée et mal gommée.

- Hm hm, commenta Sam en prenant une pause Sherlock Holmesque.

- Tu l'as déjà écrite, la tienne ?

Sam sembla surpris de la question. En même temps, elle paraissait un peu évidente.

Enfin bon.

- Bien sûr que je l'ai écrite. Le jour même ! s'emballa-t-il. Bon, c'est vrai qu'avoir un correspondant qui s'appelle Lucifer, c'est pas commun. Mais ça ne change rien. Il reste un correspondant quand même.

- Je te comprends pas. Comment est-ce que ça peut te plaire autant ? Je veux dire, c'est que des correspondants quoi. Rien de fantastique.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Avoir un correspondant, c'est avoir une personne avec qui tu peux parler de tout et de rien et que tu rencontres de manière non intéressée si ce n'est de découvrir du nouveau monde. Bon après ce n'est pas comme un site de rencontre, hein. Totalement différent. Mais à partir de là au moins tu sais que la relation que tu entretiendras avec cette personne sera peut-être très intéressante vu que tu pourras la rencontrer et tout. Et puis on échange des points de vue, on discute, on partage. Je trouve ça...

- Génial.

- C'est ça.

Dean prit une moue ennuyée. Voire carrément inintéressée. Sam l'ignora.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non, riposta Dean. Je peux me débrouiller tout seul merci.

Sam haussa des épaules.

- Comme tu veux.

Sam se préparait à quitter la chambre de Dean quand celui-ci le retint encore deux secondes au moment où il franchissait le seuil.

- Et tu as écrit quoi dedans ?

Le cadet pensa un instant à le lui dire, eut un sourire narquois puis lança :

- Dean, je ne comprends pas moi, comment tu fais pour pouvoir écrire si bien de jolies petites lettres aux filles et ne même pas savoir en écrire une à un correspondant basique.

Et il s'échappa sur ces mots, plantant sur place un Dean qui ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette réponse.

* * *

« Écrire de si jolies lettres aux filles. Écrire de si jolies lettres aux filles... »

Il ne savait même pas comment il les écrivait, ces « si jolies lettres aux filles » ! Ça venait comme ça, sous le coup de l'inspiration. Et puis il lui suffisait de songer à elle, d'avoir son image en tête, pour que sa plume s'emballe. Et puis... Et puis ce n'était qu'une technique de drague comme une autre ! Il la déposait ensuite dans le casier de la fille en question et il suffisait d'attendre ensuite. Inéluctablement. Les mots, les filles adorent ça.

Sauf que, déjà de un, Castiel Novak n'était pas une fille donc pas de drague – sauf si Crowley s'était fichu de lui ce qu'il n'espérait pas quand même enfin on était à la rentrée... quoiqu'il était bien capable de donner un devoir la première semaine, la preuve. De deux, il n'avait aucune idée quelle tête diable pouvait avoir ce Castiel.

Ça faisait maintenant une semaine, en effet... une semaine qu'il ne pensait pas du tout à cette lettre, ne vous imaginez pas une seconde qu'il s'en était préoccupé, oh non.

Cela faisait plutôt une semaine qu'il sortait tous les soirs avec Sam, Kevin, Garth, Jo' et Charlie ou presque, qu'il regardait Dr. Sexy à la TV, qu'il s'amusait à embêter Sam comme d'habitude, qu'il essayait de draguer Jo' qui semblait avoir bien sympathisé avec Chuck ce qui d'ailleurs l'irritait un peu – mais bon les filles, ça n'en manquait pas dans ce lycée.

Mais jusqu'à ce jour, il ne s'était pas penché sur ses devoirs.

En réalité, en ce dimanche de septembre, il était déjà 19h30, et Dean Winchester venait d'ouvrir son agenda AC/DC. Après avoir rapidement feuilleté les pages de son agenda – déjà bien rempli de dessins – il avait trouvé ce devoir donné par cet exécrable prof hystérique.

Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt du tout de cette correspondance.

Encore, avec un étranger, okay. Mais là, c'était le même pays, la même langue, la même nationalité. Quoique, avec un nom pareil, on pourrait bien se demander. Mais non, Crowley avait dit qu'apparemment c'était une idée du nouveau prof', Ash' justement, et qu'il avait pensé que c'était quelque chose d'important dans la vie, de savoir communiquer. Niveau communication, il s'en sortait assez bien merci pour lui, il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Et contrairement à ce que pensait Sam, franchement, dit comme ça, ça faisait vraiment site de rencontre arrangé.

Bref.

Maintenant qu'il avait affronté de face la terrible page de devoirs du lundi – qui ne comportait qu'un devoir – il devait s'y mettre.

Vu que c'était un garçon et non une fille, au moins il n'allait pas devoir broder. Et avec un peu de chances ils s'entendraient bien.

Avachit sur son bureau, il tapotait son stylo contre la table et s'amusa à jouer le rythme de _« Back in Black »_ de son groupe préféré, qu'il stoppa aux premières paroles qu'il se chantait intérieurement.

- Bon... aller, ça va le faire. Tu peux y arriver, dit-il à voix haut pour se motiver.

Dans un miraculeux entrain, il posa sa main contre sa feuille, et... n'écrivit rien. Dean lâcha un « Raaaaaaaaaaah » exaspéré avant de se cogner le front contre la table.

Et puis une idée lui vint.

Écrire une lettre de brouillon. Une lettre de brouillon à ce Novak, juste pour se défouler. Et après il lui écrirait la bonne lettre. Ça pourrait l'aider.

Dans un sourire lumineux, il s'attaqua aux premières lignes.

« _A l'Inconnu qui m'oblige indirectement à écrire ce truc. »_

Il prit une pause avant de reprendre :

_« Je ne sais pas qui tu es, et toi non plus d'ailleurs. Parce que si c'était le cas on s'écrirait pas en fait. Enfin, _je_ ne t'adresserai pas ceci. _

_Quelle logique, n'est-ce pas._

_Si je t'écris, ce n'est pas parce que j'en avais envie, je suis pas comme Sam moi. Disons que mon prof – qui m'a déjà en travers du gosier en passant – m'écorcherait vif si je ne l'écris pas pour demain, cette lettre._

_Sauf qu'une lettre, j'en écris très peu. Ou plutôt rarement à des mecs, vois-tu. Donc j'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois mettre dedans. »_

Dean se redressa sur sa chaise.

Ce qu'il venait de rédiger était niais, ça, c'était clair. Mais qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien d'écrire n'importe quoi bon dieu ! Il avait l'impression d'à nouveau respirer.

Il replongea dedans, prit au jeu.

_« … Je suppose qu'on doit mettre les trucs habituels du genre : ''je m'appelle Dean Winchester, j'ai un frère, Sam, qui a un an de moins que moi mais on est dans la même classe vu qu'il en a sauté une. Il est plutôt ce qu'on appelle communément un « intello ». Je préfère nerd, ça lui correspond mieux. Mon père travaille énormément, ce qui fait que je me suis vachement occupé de mon frère étant petit. Et c'est toujours un plaisir de le voir rentrer.'' _

_Mais ça frôle le journal intime, ce que j'évite de faire en ce qui me concerne, pas vrament mon truc merci bien. »_

Dean jeta soudainement un regard vers sa montre et lâcha un grognement.

_« … A cette heure-ci je devrais être entrain de visionner l'avant dernier épisode de Dr. Sexy là. On peut dire que, déjà, pour un début, cette histoire de correspondance commence mal. On ne rate pas un épisode de Dr. Sexy. _

… _Mais d'un autre côté, juste pour en boucher un coin à Crowley – parce qu'il fallait voir ses petits yeux vicieux qu'il plisse incessamment – qui pense que je ne la rendrais pas, cette lettre... rien que pour voir sa tête d'ahuris, ça en vaut largement coup._

_A part ça, j'aime sortir avec mes amis, boire de la bière, manger des tartes, écouter de la bonne musique – bonne musique dans le genre AC/DC ou Black Sabbath -, regarder Dr. Sexy, regarder d'autres trucs, lire etc. etc. Le train-train commun des ados de notre génération. »_

… Exposer sa vie de cette manière lui semblait vraiment humiliant. Qui pourrait trouver un quelconque intérêt à lire ce qu'il disait ? Enfin, de toute façon cette lettre n'était que le brouillon.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à croire, encore une fois, que Sam aie pu écrire sa lettre d'une traite... à un type qui s'appelait Lucifer en plus ! Lui n'aurait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il lui aurait demandé comment ça allait au lycée et si sa vie n'était pas trop pourrie et aurait ressorti toute sa culture chrétienne qu'il connaissait assez bien l'air de rien – la faute aux cours de catéchisme de primaire.

Quoiqu'il en soit.

Il finit par un magistral :

« _Si tu n'es pas mort d'ennui encore, ceci est la fin de cette inutile lettre. Porte-toi bien chez toi, Inconnu à ce courrier._

_Adieu._

_(De toute manière nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés, donc ça ne veut absolument rien dire.)_

_Dean Winchester. »_

Satisfait, Dean tira un trait sous son nom pour marquer la signature.

Bien. Il savait à peu près maintenant comment monter l'autre.

La baratin habituel.

Il saisit une autre feuille à carreaux et se mit au boulot.

* * *

- Prêt ?

Assit devant son guidon, Sam était à deux doigts de partir, impatient.

- Tien, tu m'attends aujourd'hui ? lança ironiquement Dean.

- Je n'ai pas envie de tomber sur Crowley tout seul.

Le sourire qu'arborait Dean s'effaça immédiatement.

Évidemment, pour bien commencer la semaine, ils avaient droit à Crowley. Et pour deux heures encore.

Le top du top.

Les deux frère enfourchèrent leur bicyclette et s'élancèrent dans la rue en pédalant le plus rapidement possible dans une course effrénée.

* * *

- JE NE VOUS SALUE PAS, BANDE D'ALGUES VIVANTES, lâcha Crowley d'une voix forte – de sa voix habituelle en fait. A cause de vous j'ai dû me lever tôt ce matin. Vers 7h30. Et pour vous en plus, reprit-il en lançant un air de dégoût à sa classe. Infects élèves que vous êtes.

Une bonne journée s'annonçait.

- Bonjour, répondit la classe.

Le professeur s'assit et les lorgna de ses petits yeux vicieux. Encore.

- Bien. Maintenant ressortez votre petit panneau avec votre nom.

Ceux qui ne l'avait pas déjà installé fouillèrent dans leur sac. Sam jeta un regard à Dean et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Voir son frère se grouiller d'écrire son nom et son prénom sur une feuille ne le surprenait pas le moins du monde.

Crowley se leva de son bureau et passa entre les rangs, les mains dans le dos.

- Je vous avais demandé la dernière fois... pour les onze élèves à qui j'avais donné le petit papier du nom du correspondant, d'écrire une lettre à celui-ci. Vous l'avez fait j'espère ? questionna-t-il en fixant Dean.

- Oui, répondit Dean dans un sourire crispé.

Ses sourcils se haussèrent et Crowley eut un mouvement de recul, surpris.

Il se reprit néanmoins et se rapprocha de son bureau.

- Après avoir mis votre lettre dans une enveloppe, déposez-la sur mon bureau avec votre nom et celui de votre correspondant inscrits.

Sam se tourna vers Dean :

- Psst. Dean. Tu as une enveloppe ?

Dean se tourna vers son frère, le sourire aux lèvres :

- Yep.

Sam fronça des sourcils. Il était persuadé qu'il l'aurait oublié.

- Dean, ça va ? Tu vas bien aujourd'hui ?

Dean lui jeta un regard qui signifiait « non mais tu me prends pour qui quand même ? ». Ce à quoi celui de Sam répondait « pour Dean. »

- Bien sûr que ça va. Pourquoi ça irait pas ?

- Comme ça.

Dean clôtura la conversation en se levant pour déposer sa lettre sur le bureau de Crowley par-dessus celle de Kevin adressée à Dorothy.

- Bonne nouvelle, les gens, déclara Crowley par la suite. Nous avons trouvé les seize correspondants manquant.

L'annonce fut accueillit par des murmures enchantés et quelques grognements.

- TAISEZ-VOUS ! Ça vous fera au moins travailler un minimum, créatures insipides. Ash' aura les noms dans peu de temps. Bref. Aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler la mise en scène d'une pièce de théâtre. Mais avant une brève révision du dernier cours...

La tête de Dean s'abaissa brusquement à cette déclaration. Il n'y avait pas de devoirs dans son agenda, hier. A part la lettre.

Mais il aurait dû réviser son dernier cours. Il était maintenant sûr qu'il n'allait pas le rater...

- Sam ? interrogea Crowley sans cacher un sourire sadique.

Dean se retourna une fois encore et découvrit son frère qui tentait vainement de se cacher derrière son cahier.

Ohoh. Sam qui ne révisait pas, c'était pas courant.

Et très discret, comme système, le cahier orange alors qu'il portait une chemise bleue – ce qui renforçait indirectement le contraste – placé juste devant, astucieux.

- Sam Winchester, peux-tu me définir une catharsis et une mimêsis ?

* * *

- Je hais ce prof', dit Sam tandis qu'ils rangeaient leur plateau du self-service.

- T'es pas le seul, répondit Kevin, apparemment toujours marqué par les applaudissements de la dernière fois.

- Il aurait quand même pu éviter de me mettre zéro. Je n'ai jamais eu de zéro.

- Je confirme. C'est papa qui va rire.

Sam fusilla son aîné du regard.

- Je crois que la prochaine fois il vaudra mieux qu'on relise un minimum notre cours, marmonna Jo'. Il nous a tous descendus pour le coup.

- Changeons de sujet, voulez-vous ? lâcha Charlie. Parce que sinon je sens que la journée va vraiment être vraiment pourrie, vous voyez.

- Vous avez mis quoi dans votre lettre, vous ? demanda Garth.

- Présentation basique.

- Idem.

- Pareil.

- Sam, c'est pas toi qui a le dénommé Lucifer ? se risqua Chuck.

- Si. Il me tarde d'avoir la réponse.

- On les a à peine données ! s'exclama Dean.

- Oui, mais bon.

- Tu sais, soupira Kevin, vu le prof' qu'on a, on ne les aura pas avant deux mois si tu veux mon avis...

- De toute façon, ce type n'a pas vraiment l'air d'être efficace sur quoique se soit, renchérit Dean. Il...

- Les gens ! coupa Charlie. On ne va pas se faire empoisonner par ce prof' jusque dans nos conversations !

- Désolé, Charlie.

N'empêche que, l'air de rien, Dean commença à se demander ce que pourrait répondre son correspondant à sa lettre bateau. Au final, ça finirait sûrement en échange banal puisque obligatoire entre les deux écoles, et puis ils finiraient par s'oublier au bout d'un an, tout simplement.

Il perdit le fil de ses pensées lorsque Chuck aborda un sujet qu'il ne pensait pas entendre.

- Et vous avez vu le dernier épisode de Dr. Sexy ? C'était juste énorme ! Dans cet épisode, je pensais absolument pas que le Dr. Derek Sheperd allait...

- TAIS-TOI ! lâcha Dean dans un cri incontrôlé.

Ses amis le dévisagèrent bizarrement.

- Je... heu... bégaya-t-il. Je l'ai pas vu ! s'énerva-t-il. Juste, ne dis pas un mot de plus ! Je t'en supplie... !

* * *

Une fois rentrés, Dean s'allongea sur son lit, pensif.

Il avait appris que Chuck aimait Dr. Sexy, et ça, c'était cool. Il aurait enfin quelqu'un avec qui parler de cette série, son frère n'en n'étant pas particulièrement fan. D'ailleurs, des fois il se demandait s'ils étaient vraiment frères. En matière de goûts, ils étaient vraiment trop divergents. Même sa musique, Sam ne savait pas l'écouter.

Et c'est tout à ses pensées que Dean se retourna sur son lit. Et son regard fut attiré par une feuille qui dépassait de sa corbeille à papier, juste à côté.

Par curiosité, il la retira et la déplia.

Et puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Et il se releva brusquement.

Non.

Noon.

Noooon.

Il tenait dans ses mains la lettre originale destinée à son correspondant.

L'officielle.

Ce qui voulait dire que c'était son brouillon-je-pète-un-plomb qui était dans l'enveloppe.

* * *

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui - du moins pour cette fic'.

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai décidé d'écrire le plus possible pendant les deux mois qui s'annoncent ah ça oui. Vous allez vous prendre plein de Destiel, Sabriel, Johnlock, et autres ship sur les autres fic's.

En ce qui concerne finalement les chapitres, j'ai revu mon plan et... il se trouve que ben, je me suis rendue compte que ça tiendrait pas sur 24 chapitres. Donc ça risque d'en faire finalement une trentaine voire frôler la quarantaine - mais on verra ça.

POUR CEUX QUI ATTENDENT GABRIEL - oui vos reviews m'ont faite rire - alors il ne viendra pas tout de suite mais vous verrez par vous même :3

Ensuite, j'annonce mon absence du samedi 5 au samedi 12 vu que c'est les vacances - pas de réseau, rien, je pleure tellement je pourrais plus poster et lire de fic's (heureusement j'ai installé ff sur mon tel /SBAM/) mais j'écrirai en cachette et tout et tout.

Du coup j'ai décidé que je posterai à peu près un chapitre par semaine. WALA. Donc le chapitre 3 sera écrit soit avant samedi, soit après le 12.

Merci encore une fois pour tous vos commentaires et follows et favorites et vos messages en privés ou je sais pas vous êtes tellement géniaux c'est tellement un plaisir d'être là avec vous,

A très bientôt,

**Plume-now**


	3. La réponse

Bien le bonjour ô chers lecteurs !

Alors c'est un coup de chance, parce que c'était limite-limite pour aujourd'hui. Et si je n'avais pas pu le poster aujourd'hui - et le finir aujourd'hui, ce chapitre - vous l'auriez sans doute eu le 13. Et je suis même pas sûre encore. Et comme j'ai dit un chapitre par semaine, je poste donc ce chapitre 3 en avance pour la semaine prochaine - et si je suis inspirée le chapitre 4 viendra relativement vite après le 12 aussi.

Voilà voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture ~

* * *

**LA REPONSE**

* * *

Ils avaient reçu une réponse.

Ils. Avaient. Reçu. Une. Réponse.

Sam se retint de sauter au plafond lorsque Crowley leur avait annoncé ce matin-là.

A peine leur prof leur avait lancé l'enveloppe sur la table qu'il s'était jeté dessus et l'avait délicatement déchirée sans l'abîmer. Déjà, le style d'écriture qui indiquait son nom et celui de Lucifer était hachuré et en lettres capitales. Ce qui donnait déjà peut-être un indice sur sa personnalité... il était peut-être du genre pointilleux. Il sortit la lettre en la dévorant des yeux. Il avait tellement hâte. Il...

- SAM WINCHESTER, le coupa Crowley.

Sam se figea net.

- Qui t'a autorisé à ouvrir ton courrier ?

Sam lança un regard suppliant à son professeur. Il ne pouvait pas leur faire ça ! Ils avaient envoyé leur lettre il n'y avait pas une semaine qu'ils avaient déjà une réponse – et ça, il ne s'y attendait tellement pas qu'il ne pouvait pas la quitter des yeux, cette lettre. Et puis recevoir un courrier, c'est tellement... tellement... génial.

- Ne me fait pas ces yeux de... de...

Crowley sembla chercher ses mots quelques secondes, ce qui attira l'attention complet de la classe, avant que son regard ne s'illumine et qu'il lâche, fier de sa trouvaille :

- De pauvre, pauvre petit élan battu !

L'attention de Sam se reporta lentement sur son professeur comme au ralenti.

… Hein

Quoi ?

Un élan ?

Un élan, battu ? Ça existe ça ? Un élan qui se fait battre ? C'est pas plutôt un élan « abattu » ? Comme dans la forêt, là, les chasseurs qui leur tirent dessus ? Et puis, même si le terme était voulu... Est-ce qu'un élan domestique pouvait même être possible ? Quelqu'un possède-t-il un élan dans son salon ? Ou dans sa chambre ? Et puis on dit pas « chien battu » plutôt, d'habitude ? Ou même un chat ? Et puis d'où il sortait cet élan d'abord ? QUI pourrait penser à un élan pour comparer quelqu'un ?

- Un... un élan, répéta-t-il totalement éberlué.

Franchement ? Un élan ? Un _élan_ ?! Il n'y avait pas d'autres animaux sur terre ? Il avait une tête d'élan, peut-être ? Et pourquoi ne pas traiter Dean d'écureuil tant qu'on y était ?

- Parfaitement, Sam. Ne me fait pas tes yeux d'élan battu. Ça ne marche pas avec moi. Alors, POSE CETTE LETTRE ET SORT TES AFFAIRES DE COURS.

- Mais...

- MAINTENANT

A regret, Sam glissa sa lettre dans la poche avant de son sac à dos et osa décocher à son prof' un regard haineux. Mais uniquement une fois de dos. Pas fou.

* * *

Les cours n'en finissaient pas bon dieu.

Si Sam avait hâte d'ouvrir sa lettre, qu'est-ce que Dean en crevait d'envie bon sang. Il avait saisi presque en tremblant sa réponse. Et puis il l'avait directement rangée dans son sac à dos sans oser y jeter le moindre coup d'œil et il s'était obligé à résister à la même tentation que son cadet.

Mais ça ne marchait pas. Pas vraiment. Il avait, certes, réussi à ne pas y penser au bout de cinq minutes. Pendant trente secondes.

Mais bon sang... ! qu'avait-il pu lui répondre ? Comment avait-il pu répondre à sa lettre ? Il était tellement... il pétait un plomb ce soir-là. Il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il avait écrit. Il ne voulait pas le savoir en fait. Quoique si. Si il voulait. Parce que les hommes ont toujours tendance à amplifier ce dont ils se souviennent, en bien ou en mal. Dean n'échappait pas à cette règle. Peut-être qu'il l'avait insulté. Il l'avait certainement insulté.

Et évidemment leur prof' ne les avait pas lues, ces lettres. Pourtant c'est lui leur prof' ! Il devrait le faire, c'est son boulot ! Il aurait certainement été punis mais au moins il n'y aurait pas eu d'erreurs ! Rien de ceci ne serait arrivé, et même si Crowley aurait une victoire sur lui, il n'aurait pas à se torturer l'esprit en cet instant même pour cette fameuse réponse. Non mais franchment, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu répondre... ? S'il avait été à sa place, qu'aurait-il fait ? Aurait-il ri ? Aurait-il ignoré ce qu'il y avait écrit ? Peut-être aurait-il simplement jeté la lettre ou mise de côté. Après tout ce n'est qu'un correspondant, n'est-ce pas... Mais Dean ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Ce n'était qu'un correspondant, mais ce correspondant pourrait être sympa. S'il était un con fini, il ne le regretterait pas. En fait, il espérait même que ce type soit un abruti sadique de première qualité qui ne mériterait que ça, une lettre inintéressante et moqueuse. Au moins il aurait le sentiment de ne pas avoir eu tout à fait tort de l'écrire.

Mais là il ne savait pas qui était le destinataire, et ne pas savoir ça... arh ! Il avait ce sentiment d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, et il voulait le rattraper mais il n'en avait aucune idée.

Et il mourrait d'envie de la lire, cette lettre. Et il mourrait d'envie de la jeter au loin, de la noyer, de la brûler, cette lettre. Le premier contact entre deux personnes est toujours important, mais là... Cette question n'arrêtait pas de tourner en boucle dans sa tête.

_Qu'a-t-il bien pu répondre ?_

- Dean ? demanda Martin Creaser, leur professeur d'histoire géographie.

L'interpellé sursauta à son nom, ce qui lui fit perdre le fil de ses pensées instantanément.

Ses yeux verts se tournèrent vers lui. L'homme était de taille moyenne, chemise légère aujourd'hui, chauve avec quelques cheveux blancs sur la tête... l'un des profs que Dean trouvait plutôt normal, dans ce lycée de fous – pour la pluparts.

- Oui ?

- Revient parmi nous s'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir te remettre une bulle dans ta participation cette semaine.

- Oui monsieur, répondit distraitement le jeune homme.

Fichue lettre.

Fichus cours.

Vivement la fin de journée.

- Bien. Maintenant ouvrez votre livre à la page 51. Kevin, au tableau.

* * *

- Tu mérites de mourir dans d'affreuses souffrances.

Sam jeta un regard totalement désintéressé à son frère qui signifiait : « oh tu ne vas pas ne faire tout un plat. »

- Tu as _osé_ prendre la dernière assiette de tarte ?

Le cadet soupira.

- Oui, Dean, mais...

- La _dernière_ ? Sous mon nez ?

- Oui, appuya Sam qui commençait visiblement à être agacé par ce dialogue de sourds. Oui, Dean, mais je peux très bien...

Dean ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. Il avait une tête qui paraissait réellement offensée. Ça faisait presque peur.

- _TU _as pris la dernière part de tarte. Du self. Sous mon nez. Juste parce que j'ai été assez gentil pour te faire passer devant moi. Tu as pris la dernière. Tu l'as prise. Tu as pris ma vie. Tu as pris ma récompense et mon bien le plus précieux qui embellissait ma journée. Tu as osé. Tu. As. Osé. Toi. Mon propre frère. J'ai été trahi _par mon propre frère_.

Sam prit une grande inspiration et tenta de s'exprimer mais Dean le coupa une fois encore :

- Je te renie, Sam. Je te renie. Comment peux-tu me lâcher comme ça ? Comment as-tu pu faire ça, toi ? Tu ne mérites pas moins que de mourir étouffé par la haine de toutes les tartes du monde.

Garth qui attendait derrière dans la file du self-service se risqua à intervenir :

- Hum, heu, Dean, vous parlez bien d'une tarte ?

- Shht, le repoussa Dean d'une main sans même lui prêter la moindre attention.

Derrière, Charlie répondit à Garth en chuchotant un pauvre :

- Je crois bien que oui.

Quelques cris de mécontentements fusèrent un peu plus loin. En même temps, vu qu'ils étaient en plein milieu de la file et qu'ils la bloquaient à cause de cette stupide dispute, les autres ne pouvaient plus avancer et tout était retenu par ce dialogue de dingues.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Okay c'était bon, son aîné avait _enfin_ arrêté son délire, il allait pouvoir commencer à se défendre. Et vite parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de se faire remarquer plus encore – même si Crowley s'était parfaitement bien chargé de les mettre en valeur, lui et son frère.

- Bon, tu m'écoutes maintenant Dean ? lui demanda-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. J'AI osé. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que, premièrement, je n'avais pas vu que c'était _une tarte_ mais que je pensais que c'était _un gâteau_, et que, secondement, je n'avais pas vu que c'était _la dernière part_.

C'est là que Dean sembla s'étouffer presque sur place.

- Un gâteau ? On ne confond pas un tarte avec un gâteau, Sammy ! Et...

- Hey ! Vous avancez les blaireaux devant oui ?! leur cria Dick derrière.

Instantanément les épaules de Sam s'affaissèrent. Blaireaux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à les traiter de tout et n'importe quoi aujourd'hui ? Blaireaux, élan ? Le prochain, c'était quoi ? Zèbre ?

Dean se retourna et lui lança un magistral :

- La ferme !

Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers son frère.

- Voici le deal, lâcha Sam paraissant tout à coup très très trèèès fatigué. Tu prends ma part de gâ... tarte, et en échange tu oublies tout ce qui vient de se passer et on avance pour ne pas plus gêner le self. Ça marche ?

Dean plissa des yeux à cette annonce avant de fixer ouvertement l'assiette dans laquelle se trouvait son dessert préféré. Une fois encore, Sam soupira, se força à sourire en penchant légèrement la tête en avant et de saisir l'assiette pour la déposer dans le plateau de son frère.

Des fois il se demandait pourquoi est-ce qu'ils étaient frères.

Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Ils ne l'avaient pas choisi et c'était la vie. On devait faire avec, comme tout le monde.

Le regard de Dean ne lâcha pas le plat. Lorsque la main de Sam s'éloigna de son plateau, un sourire illumina son visage et il lança finalement à Sam :

- Deal. Mais ne t'avise plus jamais de confondre tarte et gâteau.

- Okay.

- Oh, vous avez fini oui ? s'énervaient Dick et quelques gars de sa bande, dont un certain Gordon que Dean reconnut pour avoir traîné un peu avec lui au collège.

Sam leva une main en l'air en signe de paix.

- Oui, oui, on avance.

C'est à ce moment-là que la cuisinière du self, Jenny Klein, apparut au comptoir afin de comprendre la raison pour laquelle un bouchon avait été créé. Sam et Dean se dépêchèrent de finir de se servir et déguerpirent vers la table installée le plus loin possible de la salle, suivis de près par le reste du groupe.

* * *

- Je veux lire ma leeettre... se lamentait Ed Zeddmore qui avait rejoint la bande en tant que squatteur avec Harry Spangler qui approuvait de la tête.

- Je crois que t'es pas le seul, marmonna Sam pour toute réponse.

Silence de mort depuis leur installation à cette table. Alors qu'ils entamaient tous leur dessert – sauf Sammy vu qu'il l'avait sacrifié pour Dean – Ed avait finalement brisé le silence.

- Dites-moi que je n'ai pas rêvé, lâcha Jo'. Vous vous êtes réellement disputés, vous deux, là, parce vous vouliez une part de gâteau ? C'est pour ça que vous avez bloqué tout le monde ?

- En clair, oui, répondit Dean sans la moindre honte apparente.

- Vous êtes totalement chtarbés.

Mais Dean n'écoutait déjà plus, bien trop occupé à savourer sa tarte.

De toute façon, il ne pouvait faire que ça. Ça lui permettait d'éviter de trop penser encore à cette lettre. Il pourrait enfin la lire ce soir, de toute façon.

Une fois encore, la tarte était la solution à tout et lui ôtait tous ses maux. Le meilleur remède du monde.

Il décida toutefois qu'il irait dire un mot ou deux aux chefs cuistos.

Elle était bonne, certes, cette tarte, mais la qualité restait tout de même à désirer.

* * *

_« A Dean Winchester,_

_Comme tu le sais – puisque c'est toi qui a commencé cet échange –, moi c'est Castiel. Castiel Novak. Je suis en effet « L'Inconnu qui t'oblige indirectement à écrire cette lettre. » _

_Je te rassure tout de suite, je suis dans la même situation : je dois ici répondre à un inconnu qui m'a adressé une lettre et à qui je dois répondre. Et dans ce cas-là, j'aurais certainement dû commencer par un « A l'Inconnu qui m'oblige directement à répondre à cette lettre qu'il a adressé à moi un Inconnu qui l'oblige également à écrire indirectement cette lettre par le biais de nos professeurs à qui nous n'avons rien demandé du temps et qui nous font s'adresser des lettres entre inconnues totalement incohérentes » mais en fin de compte je risquerai de me mélanger les pinceaux si ce n'est pas déjà fait en essayant de formuler cette phrase. Et puis ça fait un peu long, comme début. »_

Ah, oui. D'accord.

Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce genre de réponse, en fait. Il s'attendait plus à... A quoi s'attendait-il au fait ? Il n'en avait absolument aucune idée, finalement.

Du coup, c'était peut-être mieux comme ça.

Même s'il n'avait aucune idée de comment il devait prendre cette introduction et la manière dont il devait voir son correspondants. Disons que pour l'instant, il avait un peu de mal à le cerner. Même s'il y a avait une chose dont il était content, c'est qu'il semblait jouer le jeu en fin de compte. Et ça le rassurait. Il n'était pas tombé sur un crétin de première qui aurait signalé sa lettre au professeur en demandant « Monsieur, est-ce que c'est normal ? ». Enfin d'un autre côté, s'il pouvait se fier encore à son instinct, il pouvait aussi voir que ce type n'avait pas l'air du con fini qu'il espérait sans vraiment l'espérer en fait.

Argh.

Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer encore s'il était rassuré par ce début ou non.

Et d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir... Il devait certainement penser que Dean avait voulu commencer par une relation franche et honnête entre eux, et du coup a voulu prendre le même chemin, ce qui signifie que... qu'il se présentait le plus sincèrement possible en prenant un recul impressionnant.

Et Dean rageait de ne plus se souvenir exactement de ce qu'il avait exactement mis dans sa propre lettre.

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il appris que Castiel Novak était un jeune homme sérieux mais plutôt asocial en général bien qu'il ne soit pas du genre antipathique, qu'il avait également quelques frères et une famille plutôt large – et il apprit donc par la même occasion que Lucifer faisait également plus ou moins parti de sa famille ah bon – qu'il aimait à peu près presque tous les genres de musiques et qu'il s'adaptait aux préférences des autres à ce niveau-là, qu'il avait développé non pas un comme Dean un goût pour les tartes mais les hamburgers même s'il n'en refuserait pas une, de tarte. Il a également un père qu'il connaît très peu et qu'il n'a presque jamais vu, toujours en voyage d'affaires, et Dean faisait parti de ces personnes qui pouvait mieux comprendre que les autres ce qu'il ressentait. En ce qui concerne les journaux intimes il en avait un étant petit comme la plupart des enfants mais ses frères s'étant moqués de lui ou le lui volant, ne respectant pas son intimité, l'avaient forcé plus ou moins directement petit à petit à délaisser ce genre-là. Mais il disait pouvoir comprendre le sentiment de Dean.

Les pensées de Dean s'arrachaient de la feuille que lui avait envoyée Castiel Novak pour se ficher au loin, dans le vide. Puis au bout de quelques grosses secondes il reprenait conscience et se remettait à lire.

« _Je suis désolé d'avoir pris ton temps et de t'avoir fait rater ce dont tu m'as parlé, Dr. Sexy. Je connais cette série grâce – ou à cause – de l'un de mes frères qui s'amuse à la critiquer de temps à autres même si j'ai toutes les raisons de penser qu'il l'apprécie en fait réellement sans se l'avouer à lui-même tant il aime la critiquer. »_

C'est ce genre de déclaration qui faisait perdre ses moyens à Dean. Il ne savait _absolument_ pas quoi en penser. Se vexer et lui répondre avec rage et enthousiasme que cette série était fichée parmi les meilleures au monde ou bien voir qu'au moins son correspondant n'est pas non plus un inculte de dernière classe et que sa famille – qui a l'air assez spéciale soit dit en passant – pouvait avoir de bons goûts.

_« Enfin, d'un autre côté comme tu dis, si ça peut te permettre de faire rager ton prof', ne t'en prive pas non plus. Après tout ce n'est pas moi qui vais me plaindre, même si j'avoue avoir eu quelques craintes au départ en ce qui concerne cette correspondance... Je ne suis pas très doué avec les mots. »_

Première pensée de Dean à cette dernière phrase : « Oh, un ami »

_« J'avoue que ta lettre est spéciale, mais ça ne me gêne pas au contraire, j'ai plus l'impression déjà d'être dans le vrai que les autres qui se plantent une façade devant leur visage et n'en bougent pas... »_

Il avait rapidement terminé sa lettre dans un traditionnel _« A bientôt sans doute – puisque nous le devons. Castiel Novak »_

A peine avait-il finir de lire ce courrier que Dean s'enfonça dans son siège en soupirant bruyamment, les mains rassemblées derrières sa nuque pour légèrement s'étirer.

Pfff...

Que devait-il penser de cette réponse ?

Il était évident que c'était une catastrophe. Non, c'était merveilleux. ...Non, non, plutôt idéal. A moins que ça ne soit le début de l'Apocalypse.

Mais étrangement, il ne se sentait plus si mal que ça. Enfin, il voulait dire, heu, c'était une réponse qui ne l'avait pas déçu au moins. Peut-être que c'est mieux comme ça, finalement. Qu'il se soit trompé de lettre.

Et maintenant il se sentait vachement inspiré pour lui répondre, à ce Novak. Pour une fois, ça n'allait pas traîner. Et puis autant en profiter, au moins ça sera fait.

Dean se pencha sur son bureau, attrapa une feuille blanche qui traînait dans les parages, plaça la lettre de son correspondant devant ses yeux et entreprit de lui écrire une réponse.

Ce soir, pour une fois, sa plume le démangeait.

* * *

Il était plutôt réservé.

Sam savait ce qu'étaient les risques d'avoir un correspondant. Il peut y avoir une très bonne entente, une indifférence totale à l'égard de l'autre comme une totale opposition. Sa lettre avait été une banale formalité traditionnelle, et la réponse aussi. Même si Sam pouvait voir que, quand même, son correspondant était assez réservé.

Il ne pensait pas.

Le voyait-il comme une brute épaisse de lycée ? Comme le caïd de la bande ? Impossible à dire, quand on a un correspondant qui s'appelle Lucifer on peut très bien s'imaginer un adolescent « normal » d'école comme un affreux diable rouge avec des sabots de chèvres, une queue en fourche, des oreilles pointues, un nez crochu, une barbiche en avant et des cornes plantées sur le crâne.

C'est en lisant sa lettre que Sam eut envie de voir sa tête. Parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se faire une idée. Il y avait comme quelque chose qui le bloquait. Et il n'aimait pas vraiment ça.

Il avait vu Dean dans la soirée ; apparemment son frère s'était prêté au jeu même s'il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment. Au moins il savait qu'il était tombé sur quelqu'un de plutôt sympa – ou alors qui pourrait peut-être gérer son caractère de cochon.

Toujours était-il qu'il ne voulait pas répondre dans les âneries habituelles parce que ça n'aurait aucun intérêt. Il avait envie de discuter de culture, des infos, de la vie en générale, de tout et de rien.

Et c'était Dean qui avait lâché l'idée à table alors qu'il s'attaquait à son cheese-burger – refusant de manger ce que lui proposait Sam qu'il considérait comme « de la nourriture de lapin ».

- Dis-moi Sammy, tu disais toi-même que tu aimais correspondre. Et vu que tu passes ton temps sur ton laptop, tu dois en avoir, non, des correspondants ?

Il avait grimacé. Dean ne comprenait pas vraiment le concept. Déjà, il préférait les lettres, même si internet allait plus vite évidemment. Mais aller sur internet, ça faisait site de rencontres... ce qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment, non.

Et puis ça lui a explosé en pleine face.

L'évidence.

Bien sûr, ils allaient continuer à s'envoyer des lettres parce que c'est le protocole et puis, recevoir une lettre est toujours appréciable. Mais tout s'éclaira intérieurement. Ça serait plus simple, les formules de politesses et banalités hebdomadaires seraient vite réglés comme ça. Et puis de voir si Lucifer accepte ou non serait un pas en avant. Au moins il saurait s'il prenait plaisir à entretenir une correspondance avec lui ou non. Et donc, dans sa lettre de retour, il allait envoyer à Lucifer son pseudo Skype.

* * *

Bon j'avoue que je me suis éclatée avec l'élan - et puis je vous l'avais dit : Crowley avait prévenu qu'il chercherait un surnom pour différencier les Winchesters même si il n'en a pas besoin en fait. Et la tarte aussi, même si c'était pas forcément utile. Enfin ça ne peut pas faire de mal. A la demande je pourrai peut-être ajouter quelques profs', comme vous voulez.

Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews, vous m'avez quasiment tous déclaré que vous saviez que Dean se tromperait de lettre, ça m'a fait sourire x)

Ne me refusez pas une review, et je me ferai une joie de vous répondre si vous avez envie de discuter même avec moi de tout et de rien ou juste me poser des questions ou quoique se soit d'autre. Voilà voilà ~

Merci encore !


	4. Internet

Bonsoir ! Je suis fière de moi, je tiens mes engagements et comme promis je vous poste ce chapitre dans la semaine - j'ai cru que j'y arriverai jamais. Et oui, je suis suicidaire puisque j'ai pleins d'autres fics en route :') (du genre commencer sur un coup de tête une série de drabbles sur X-men, ou se casser la tête à essayer d'écrire la suite de Supernatural Network ou Facebook Storybrooke - non je n'ai pas oublié - ou encore Dom Winchester et Réincarnation et même Do not forget me, enfin vous voyez, c'est la cata :'D) Breeeeeef, le chapitre est là, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, le prochain sera donc pour la semaine prochaine !

Bonne lecture~

* * *

**INTERNET**

* * *

Tout s'était très vite passé, avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Si en effet, il avait envoyé son adresse Skype à Lucifer – dit comme ça on se croirait dans une comédie de mauvais goût – il ne s'attendait pas réellement à... hé bien, à lui parler sur Skype. Il avait peut-être pensé qu'il l'ignorerait, ou qu'il lui répondrait tout simplement que, de Skype, il n'en avait pas, désolé. Sauf que ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça.

De toute façon, ça ne se passe jamais comme on le prévoit.

Il n'avait pas attendu de répondre dans une lettre ou quoique se soit d'autres, non. Il était simplement passé à l'action.

Et maintenant, Sam était là, face à son ordinateur, l'onglet indiquant l'invitation d'un certain ''Luci-666-Novak''. Il gardait la bouche entrouverte, témoignant explicitement son choc.

C'était une soirée on ne pouvait plus normale : journée école, travailler, cantine, Dean, les amis, les profs barbants, les récrés, l'ennui, rentrer à la maison et _laptop _– Dr. Sexy pour Dean.

Alors voilà, non, il ne s'y était pas vraiment attendu.

En entendant de sa chambre le générique de la série de son frère depuis le salon, l'esprit de Sam sembla se remettre en marche et son regard repris vie. Et sa main. Qui se posa sur la souris de son ordinateur pour glisser en tremblant légèrement sur « accepter ».

Le jeune homme inspira lentement, puis cliqua.

C'était parti.

* * *

- SAMMYYYYY ! A TAAAAAABLE !

Malédiction.

Le sort ne jouait plus en sa faveur.

Sam grogna après s'être assuré de bien avoir Lucifer – ou plutôt ''Luci-666-Novak'' - dans ses contacts.

A peine avait-il accepté la demande de son correspondant que Dean l'avait appelé à table.

D'ailleurs… il l'avait appelé à table ? Depuis quand mangeaient-ils si tôt... ? Et depuis quand était-ce Dean qui l'appelait _lui_ à table ?

A regret, il quitta son bureau et dévala les marches d'escalier pour se rendre dans la cuisine. C'est en entrant dans la salle qu'il eut les réponses à ses questions

- Papa ?

John Winchester se retourna vers son fils cadet et un sourire immédiat illumina son visage. Il écarta les bras et étreignit son fils. Lorsque Sam se dégagea, il put constater à quel point son père paraissait fatigué tant ses traits étaient tirés. Il esquissa un petit sourire gêné et s'assit autour de la table familiale.

Tout le monde était là, enfin. Ne manquait plus que leur mère...

- Depuis combien de temps tu étais parti, déjà ? demanda Sam.

- Sept semaines, répondit John. Vous m'avez manqué.

Dean sourit à ses paroles tandis que Sam baissa la tête.

Il avait tellement l'habitude de le voir partir qu'il ne pouvait plus dire qu'il lui manquait. Pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, non, au contraire. Mais son absence faisait maintenant parti du quotidien, et bien qu'il soit très heureux de le retrouver, il devait avouer quand même qu'il ne lui manquait plus... Il n'était pas comme Dean, qui lui vouait une claire admiration.

Disons qu'il s'était simplement détaché de tout ça. Et puis, contrairement à son aîné, il n'avait pas connu leur mère et il savait que leur père n'avait pas toujours été le même : avant il faisait plus attention, il était plus décontracté, plus joyeux, d'après Dean. Mais après les souvenirs d'un enfant sont souvent modifiés selon sa perception.

Mais voilà. Lorsque la mort frappait une famille il y avait toujours des conséquences.

- Alors, quoi de neuf ? questionna John en se servant d'un peu de pâtes.

- Nous sommes dans la même classe, lança Dean.

John ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

- Ils vont avoir du fil à retordre.

- Hey ! s'indigna Sam. On se parle à peine.

- Heu, nope, le contredit son frère. On traîne tout le temps ensemble avec les autres.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oui non mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. On ne fait rien de spécial en cours.

- Ah ? Ça m'étonne, rit John. J'aurai pourtant juré qu'à vous deux vous lanceriez l'Apocalypse.

- Hin hin, très drôle.

- On verra ça dans votre bulletin de notes. Quand est-ce qu'on le reçoit à ce propos ?

- Heu...

- Hrm.

Le père de famille haussa un sourcil à cette hésitation générale.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait encore.

- Mais absolument rien, s'insurgea Sam.

- Non, non, appuya mollement Dean.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me paraissez convaincants, vous devriez être avocats.

Sam soupira et, après avoir interrogé Dean du regard, enchaîna :

- Tu vas rire, mais je crois qu'on n'a jamais de chance.

- Sans blague, dit John le sourire aux lèvres.

- Les résultats seront comme d'habitude. Sauf en langues.

- Sauf en langues. D'accord. Et pourquoi ça ?

- En langues et quelques autres matières.

- Parce que le prof.

Sam approuva d'un hochement de tête.

- Le prof ?

- Tu vois le genre de curé des églises habillés en noir au gros bide, le crâne parsemé de quelques pauvres petits cheveux survivants noirs, les petits yeux vicieux, la barbe mal rasée de temps à autre et cette envie de le baffer toutes les deux secondes ?

- Heu... jusqu'à l'envie de le baffer toutes les deux secondes, oui.

- Bien. Maintenant essaie de visualiser ensuite le genre de type qui se régale tous les jours à foutre la honte à deux élèves en particulier – un jour Sam, l'autre moi – et dont le plaisir ne passe que par la souffrance et l'humiliation des autres, sans oublier évidemment les insultes quotidiennes et j'en passe.

- … A vous entendre, votre professeur est Satan en personne.

Sam manqua de s'étouffer tandis que Dean retint un petit rire.

- C'est presque ça.

- Et c'est ce qui expliquera vos mauvaises notes.

- Absolument.

- Si tu veux un exemple, j'ai récemment été surnommé « l'élan » quand il ne s'amuse pas à le traduire en Anglais juste pour varier un peu. Il en est même arrivé à m'appeler « _moose_ » et Dean « _not moose_ ».

- C'est recherché tout ça.

- N'est-ce pas.

- Original néanmoins.

- Je te présente Crowley.

* * *

Une fois le repas terminé, alors que Sam s'éclipsa discrètement de table contrairement à son habitude pour se précipiter dans sa chambre et John ayant entrepris de faire un petit somme, Dean prit la décision de suivre son frangin le plus discrètement possible.

Il avait bien vu la manière dont il se comportait à table. Il savait qu'il ne paraissait pas aussi proche de leur père que lui, mais Sammy ne manifestait généralement jamais une si forte envie de retourner dans sa chambre. A moins qu'il ne se soit mis à Dr. Sexy, il n'en voyait pas ce qui aurait pu le préoccuper à ce point.

A moins qu'il n'aie caché une tarte sous son lit et ne veuille la manger tout seul sans partager. Et si c'était le cas, il ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça. Aucune tarte ne rentrait dans cette maison sans faire un petit tour dans son estomac, c'était la règle – non, mieux, c'était la tradition. En échange il laissait Sammy tranquille et libre de s'acheter sa nourriture habituelle de lapin là, avec ses salades, ses bananes et tout.

Quoiqu'il en soit, une fois Sam dans sa chambre, longeant le mur tel un agent secret – ou un stalker en fait. Ou même un paparazzi. M'enfin c'est toujours plus classe les agents secrets. En fait il se prit littéralement pour James Bond, ses deux mains jointes, les deux index et annulaires pointés vers le haut en guise de revolver, jetant un regard mystérieux vers la chambre de Sam Winchester, fils de John Winchester, cible et victime de la mission. Dean aurait les moyens de le faire parler, foi de Winchester !

La patience n'étant pas réellement son fort, il se décida à pénétrer illégalement sur les lieux interdits. Sans un bruit, il roula au sol, adopta la position « lézard » et se mit à ramper vers le bureau de Sam où celui-ci se tenait. Toujours immobile, il cliquait sur son ordinateur et Dean releva la tête en tirant la langue pour essayer de voir ce qu'il trafiquait, en vain. Il se remit donc à ramper le plus discrètement possible – c'est à dire en tentant de retenir sa respiration ce qui provoquait plus de bruits encore et par des petits frottements au sol.

- … Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Par les trois saintes paires d'ailes du Biblique archange Gabriel.

Grillé.

Dean jura intérieurement et laissa tomber sa tête entre ses bras, abattu par la fatalité.

Son frère avait une ouïe et une perception bien trop développée, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Personne n'aurait pu le détecter, et il était à deux doigts de toucher le siège sur lequel était assis Sam. Il avait donc agit en parfait espion jusqu'à présent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? insista Sam.

- Top secret.

- …

- ...

- Sérieusement ? Dean, qu'est-ce que tu veux.

- Il ne te sera fait aucun mal si tu abdiques, Sammy.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Révèle-nous tout ce que tu sais.

Et il était schizophrène maintenant.

- Hein ? répéta-t-il comprenant de moins en moins où voulait en venir son aîné. Et si tu t'expliquais clairement ?

- …

- Si tu n'as rien à faire, sort de ma chambre.

- Oh, c'est bon hein, grogna Dean en se relevant les sourcils froncés, vexé part le comportement de son frère qu'il n'aie pas voulu jouer le jeu et aie bousillé sa ''couverture''.

- Je me demande toujours lequel de nous deux est l'aîné parfois, soupira le jeune homme. Enfin. Donc, tu veux quoi ?

- Y'a un truc qui se passe ? interrogea Dean.

Sam écarquilla les yeux en eut un mouvement de recul.

Décidément son frère était fort. Pourtant il avait tenté de dissimuler son excitation ce soir. Mais ça n'avait pas raté, il était évident que Dean l'avait remarqué. Il le connaissait trop bien.

Inutile de mentir, lorsque Dean voulait savoir quelque chose, il n'en démordait pas. Même s'il pouvait le comprendre, il aurait sans doute fait pareil. Satanée curiosité. Ça devait être de famille.

De toute façon, mentir n'était pas la question ; le problème n'était pas de cacher le fait que Lucifer et lui allaient pouvoir correspondre en direct sur internet, c'était plutôt que Dean l'apprenne en fait. Le connaissant, il allait le harceler pour voir sa tête et essayer de lui parler pour lui sortir il ne savait quelle stupidité à cause de son prénom – et il n'imaginait même pas sa réaction s'il voyait son pseudo : quelle idée aussi de s'appeler Lucifer et de placer le nombre 666 par la suite...

Alors qu'il se torturait mentalement sur l'intrigue de « quelle-serait-la-décision-la-plus-sage-à-prendre-sans-que-par-la-suite-je-ne-m'en-morde-les-doigts ? » un _« bloup »_ typique des alertes de messages de Skype intervint, surprenant les deux frères.

- A qui tu parles ? demanda Dean en se penchant sur l'ordinateur. Lu... Luci-666-Nov... Novak ?! lut-il à voix haute. Sérieusement Sammy ? Tu voulais me cacher ça ?

Le propriétaire du laptop était partagé entre deux envies : celle de lire ce qu'avait pu lui envoyer Lucifer et celle de se frapper la tête contre un mur parce que Dean.

- Dean, je viens à peine de l'accepter, j'aimerai bien lui parler, tu pourrais pas sortir... ?

Le visage de Dean s'illumina.

- C'est tellement cool d'avoir un pote qui s'appelle Lucifer. Il doit trop être d'enfer.

Sam ne cacha pas son rictus à ses paroles.

- Oui, bon, tu peux partir ?

- Rho ça va Sammy je vais pas te le voler hein.

- Avoue que tu fais ça parce que tu es jaloux. Je suis pas aveugle non plus, j'ai bien vu que toi aussi tu aimes bien parler avec ce Castiel aussi. Mais ce n'est pas une critique hein, je suis super content que tu aies changé d'avis à ce niveau-là tu sais !

Le sourire de Dean s'évanouit immédiatement.

Sam ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

- Au pire, je peux aussi m'arranger pour que Lucifer me passe l'adresse de Castiel pour que vous puissiez vous parler aussi tous les deux, suggéra-t-il.

- Heu...

- Allez, t'as rien à perdre.

- Bah, pourquoi pas, oui...

- Super. Maintenant tu me laisses ? Je te la donne après.

- Hein ? Ah, ouais.

Lorsque Dean referma la porte derrière lui, Sam se décontracta enfin un peu. Mais il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait enfin réussi pour la première fois à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait jamais réussi auparavant encore.

Et puis, ça arrangeait tout le monde maintenant. En donnant Castiel en contact à Dean, Dean ne viendrait pas voir ses conversations avec l'adolescent-au-nom-de-Satan. Et Dean pourrait également échanger plus rapidement avec le frère de Lucifer ou son cousin ou il ne savait plus quoi.

En bref, c'était gagnant-gagnant.

Il aimait déjà bien ce Castiel.

* * *

_« Hey. »_

C'était court, bête et ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Un petit bonjour à la bonne franquette.

Il ne savait pas à quoi il aurait dû s'attendre en guise de premier message, mais bon c'était déjà mieux que rien. Il savait que si Lucifer n'avait pas fait le premier pas, il serait resté bloqué devant son bureau à regarder son Skype et à hésiter à lui écrire quelque chose ou non. Il le bénit pour ça.

Rapidement et sans réfléchir, Sam lui commença à pianoter sur les touches de son clavier.

_« Hey. Lucifer ? »_

L'évolution de leur relation était maintenant entre les mains de Dieu.

_« Oui. Qui d'autre ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas. On ne sait jamais. »_

Instant de silence.

_« Tu es parano ?_ »

_« … Non, pas vraiment. Disons simplement que je voulais être sûr d'avoir bien accepté la bonne personne. »_

_« Ah. »_

Il était hors de question que cet échange ne s'arrête là.

_« Comment ça va ? »_

_« Bien. J'ai reçu ta lettre hier, mais j'ai souvent des problèmes de connexion chez moi. Le réseau passe mal. Trou paumé, vois-tu. Je préfère te prévenir si ça coupe soudainement. »_

_« Ah. D'accord. »_

_« Il fait beau chez vous ? »_

Décidément il le surprenait assez, et pourtant ses questions étaient banales. Dean l'avait-il contaminé sur ses préjugés de Lucifer-Satan ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide par la fenêtre.

_« Nuageux. Et vous ? »_

_« Il pleut. »_

Ah. Avant qu'il n'aie le temps de demander quoique se soit, son correspondant revint à la charge.

_« C'est toi sur la photo ? »_

Oh. Oh merde. La photo.

Sa photo de profil. Il avait oublié de la changer.

On pouvait en effet voir très nettement un Sam vêtu d'une chemise à carreaux, le visage sali par le gâteau qui avait été fraîchement écrasé sur son visage par surprise, Dean à ses côté arborant un sourire démoniaque et tenant une assiette de la main droite qui avait contenu l'arme du crime – et ça n'avait pas été une tarte mais un gâteau.

Si Dean s'était amusé à le faire rager par cette blague stupide, il avait réussi à prendre une photo de ce mémorable instant et d'en plus la mettre en image de profil récemment alors qu'il avait eut le malheur de laisser son _laptop_ sans surveillance.

Et pour couronner le tout, Sam pouvait constater que Lucifer n'avait pas fait la même erreur que lui : son image était grise.

_« Tu es lequel ? Attends laisse-moi deviner. »_

Instant de honte.

_« Celui qui grimace avec toute cette nourriture gâchée écrasée sur ton visage. »_

Ne pas perdre la face. Faire croire que cette image avait été voulue, que c'était pour le fun.

_« Bien vu. Comment as-tu su ? »_

_« Je sais pas. La personne à qui j'ai écrit que je me représentais mentalement ne ressemble pas à l'autre garçon. C'est ton frère ? »_

_« Oui. On dirait pas mais il est très chiant parfois. »_

_« Je vois ça. Pas de soucis. Je sais ce que c'est. »_

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rappela de l'adresse de Castiel.

_« Oh, je voulais te demander, tu aurais le pseudo Skype de Castiel Novak s'il te plaît ? »_

_« Ouais, je te l'envoie. »_

Et c'est après l'avoir communiquée à Dean que Sam passa sa soirée à essayer de tenir une conversation – sans se ridiculiser ou paraître bête – pour la première fois avec le fameux Lucifer.

* * *

- Tu lui as parlé en direct ?

Sam hocha de la tête.

- Du style tu l'as vu, tu lui as parlé de vive voix et tout ? demanda Charlie.

- Non, non, quand même pas, bafouilla Sam.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil.

- Bah, ça sert à quoi que tu lui aies demandé son Skype si vous vous parlez même pas ?

- Bah... A parler plus rapidement... ?

Elle soupira tandis que les autres levèrent les yeux au ciel.

Sam ne se vexa pas. En fait, non, il n'y avait pas pensé, tout simplement. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était bien aussi comme ça. Il avait entretenu une correspondance par lettre avec Lucifer, puis s'étaient parlé sur Skype mais pas par web-cam... Peut-être qu'ils y arriveraient un jour, mais hier soir, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas envie. Il voulait faire ça en prenant bien son temps.

- Oui mais enfin, par rapport à vous, moi au moins j'ai échangé, je ne suis plus dépendant de la bonne volonté de Crowley.

- C'est vrai, approuva Garth.

- Vous avez de la chance d'avoir un correspondant, bougonna Charlie.

- Personnellement je trouve mon corres' super sympa, enfonça Harry d'un sourire rayonnant. Bon, il est peu bizarre sur les bords, mais on s'entend plutôt bien.

A ces mots, tous les regards se tournèrent sur l'inséparable ami de Ed. Ces deux-là étaient deux véritables fans du Surnaturel, à tel point qu'ils avaient adopté le nom des Ghostfacers et même créé un site internet dédié à cette fascination totalement dingue. Alors, quelqu'un de bizarre, non, vraiment pas pire qu'eux, ils ne pensaient pas.

- Moi, lança Ed, elle paraît plutôt du genre blasée. Elle hésite pas à me foutre des vents, c'est magnifique. Mais je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous, elle ne répondrait pas sinon... finit-il d'un air rêveur.

A ne pas en douter, Ed avait certainement dû voir une photo de sa correspondante. Le groupe se retint de lui rétorquer que, si elle lui répondait, c'était peut-être parce qu'elle était obligée, comme eux tous, et non pas parce qu'elle l'aimait bien. Ce dont ils doutaient à vrai dire, même si Ed pouvait quand même être un bon p'tit gars, il ne pensaient pas que Ruby serait du genre à le fréquenter, si elle était bien comme il la décrivait.

- Tu as qui déjà ? demanda Kevin à Harry en ignorant Ed.

- Andy. Andy Gallagher. Il regarde Dr. Sexy aussi, Dean, dit-il en se tournant vers l'intéressé.

Celui ne s'était pas vraiment encore mêlé à la conversation. Disons plutôt qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il était vraiment heureux pour son frère, qui s'était maintenant rapproché de Lucifer, mais après qu'il lui aie donné le Skype de Castiel, il avait invité son correspondant sans hésiter, mais... mais ça ne s'était pas passé comme il l'avait pensé.

Il avait attendu une réponse. Quelque chose. Mais rien n'était venu. De la soirée.

Peut-être qu'il s'était trompé sur son compte, finalement. Peut-être que sa réponse signifiait plus ou moins implicitement : je me fous de ta gueule et j'en ai rien à faire de toi. Ce qui voulait dire que ce type ne voudrait pas lui parler comme Lucifer et Sam.

Il se maudit lui-même d'avoir été aussi naïf. Entraîné par l'enthousiasme de Sam qui l'avait contaminé, il avait oublié les risques de déceptions de ce genre de relations. Il savait maintenant qu'il ferait plus attention.

- Dean ?

- Hein ? Oh, c'est bien, affirma le blond sans vraiment paraître convaincu lui-même.

Sam fronça des sourcils et se rapprocha de son frère.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, oui, pas de soucis... Chuck n'est pas là ? esquiva-t-il en tentant de changer de conversation.

- Il est malade. Jo' est partie lui apporter nos derniers cours.

- Oh. Ah oui.

- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

Dean ragea intérieurement. Au lieu de détourner le sujet, il avait accentué l'attention générale à son égard. Rââââh mais il n'allait pas passer son temps à se poser des questions à propos de ce Castiel, il ne le connaissait même pas ! Il força un sourire avant de répondre :

- Mais oui. C'est juste que je pensais à... je pensais à notre prochain devoir en langue, là. Il s'est lâché pour le coup, Crowley.

Il put constater que presque immédiatement, sa déclaration avait fait son effet. Dans la seconde qui suivit tous arborèrent une mine sombre et décomposée.

O.K, à retenir à l'avenir : pour ne plus parler de soit, parler de Crowley, on vous laisse tout de suite tranquille après. Et c'est une très bonne excuse, n'importe qui déprimerait si l'on parlait de Crowley. Sauf peut-être Dick.

- Tu m'étonnes, renchérit Kevin. J'ai même pas compris la consigne.

- Tout ce que j'ai retenu, c'est qu'on n'avait pas choisi notre binôme, maugréa Harry.

Ed lui lança un regard triste emplit de regret. On aurait dit que c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient séparés ces deux-là.

- Argh, grimaça Charlie. Ne m'en parlez pas, je suis avec Dick.

Sam sursauta. Il n'aimait pas Dick, de vue il en avait déjà une mauvaise impression, même s'il n'aimait pas juger sur des à priori, il préférait ne pas avoir de contact avec lui. Il plaignait sincèrement Charlie.

- Sérieusement ?

- Ouais.

- Mes condoléances.

- Merci. Tu es avec qui ?

- Kevin.

- Oh, ça va, ça peut aller, il est pas trop ringard encore, lui, déclara la jeune fille rousse de manière appuyée de telle manière que cela n'échappe pas à Kevin.

- Hey ! protesta celui-ci.

- Rhôôô j'te charrie, rit-elle en lui assénant une petite claque dans le dos pour confirmer ses propos.

- Et toi Dean ?

L'aîné des Winchesters grimaça. En fait, même s'il avait réussi à les occuper avec ça, il n'avait pas non plus spécialement envie de se souvenir de son binôme.

- Gordon.

- Ouille.

- On fait un club, Dean ? proposa Charlie.

- Attend, coupa Sam. Ça veut dire qu'on va devoir inviter Gordon à la maison pour pouvoir faire nos travaux de groupe ?

Dean laissa échapper un rire bruyant avant de rassurer son frère :

- Non, non, non, absolument pas ça va pas, plus jamais je préfère encore mourir. Depuis le collège, ça m'a passé, ce type est un connard fini. Non on ira au CDI du lycée ou à la médiathèque, au pire.

En effet, Sam sembla plutôt rassuré par cette déclaration. Retrouver Gordon chez eux pour qu'il aille encore foutre le bordel dans sa chambre, farfouiller son ordinateur, coller des bouts de chewing-gum sous son lit et s'empiffrer tout le frigo, sans façons merci.

- Les gars, lança Garth qui n'avait pas énormément parlé durant la conversation – pour une fois. Mauvaise nouvelle, je crois qu'il est l'heure de retourner en cours là.

A cette annonce, la bande soupira de concert, de même que les épaules s'affaissèrent de dépits et se dirigèrent lentement vers leurs sacs de cours.

Mais Garth n'avait pas fini :

- Bonne nouvelle, le prof qu'on a est Ash' et qu'après notre journée est terminée.

La minute d'après, tous couraient, le sourire aux lèvres, vers leur salle de classe.

* * *

Hum, certes, j'ai beaucoup parlé de Sam, mais bon je parle aussi souvent de Dean hein alors voilà. Et oui j'ai mis John dans ce chapitre parce que c'était une bonne chose à faire. Voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et je peux vous rassurer en ce qui concerne Chuck, il est tranquillement bien installé dans un canapé entrain de revisionner toutes les saison de Dr. Sexy et s'est vite débarrassé des devoirs qu'est passée lui donner Jo' dans un coin de sa chambre pour ne plus y toucher. Il reviendra bientôt parmi nous, ce n'est qu'un petit rhume - qu'il aimerait faire durer j'en suis sûre /PAN/

Enfin, je le confesse, je suis vraiment pas gentille avec Crowley j'en ai vraiment fait un prof' tyrannique. Mais je regrette rien. /SBAM/ Je vais peut-être vous poster un nouveau cours avec Ash' ça pourrait être sympa, à moins que vous ne préfériez Crowley ou peut-être même un prof' dont je n'ai jamais parlé encore que je pourrais facilement inclure. A vous de choisir !

Voilà voilà. Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, vos follows et favoris, c'est un plaisir de lire vos impressions et commentaires, et si je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde j'en suis désolée, je vais tâcher d'appliquer mes devoirs d'auteur dès maintenant.

A la semaine prochaine !

**Plume-now**


	5. L'annonce

AHAHAAAH NOUVEAU CHAPITREUUUH ! /SBOM/

Chers lecteurs, sachez que je vous aime.

Voilà, une bonne lecture à vous maintenant~

* * *

**L'ANNONCE**

* * *

_« Et sinon tu joues à quels jeux ? »_

_« Heu... Bah je joue pas tellement, en fait. Mais plus dans le style de _World Of Warcraft_. Tu vois le genre ? »_

_« Tu penses, j'y ai joué pendant des mois. J'étais un Draenei. »_

_« Personnellement, je préfère les Gobelins. Ou à la limite les Morts-Vivants. »_

Les mains de Sam s'immobilisèrent un instant au-dessus de son clavier et il se mit à rire. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était un rire nerveux ou pas, mais imaginer Lucifer en Gobelin ou en Mort-Vivant paraissait vraiment aberrant.

Puis une idée vint à l'esprit. Imaginer Lucifer...

Son correspondant avait vu sa photo. Photo qu'il n'avait pas changée, parce que ça ferait trop louche s'il le faisait juste après lui avoir parlé. Mais lui n'avait absolument aucune idée à quoi il ressemblait.

Et s'il... ?

Les doigts tendus, en véritable expert de l'informatique, Sam se remit à pianoter sur le clavier de son laptop.

_« Lucifer, est-ce que je peux voir une photo de toi ?_ »

Les secondes qui passèrent parurent affreusement longues.

_« Pourquoi faire ? »_

… Était-il sérieux en posant cette question ?

_« Voir à quoi tu ressembles »_

_« … »_

_« C'est pas équivalent, tu as vu ma tête, moi pas ! » _tenta-t-il pour se justifier.

_« Hé bien regarde-toi dans un miroir. »_

… Se moquait-il de lui ? Enfin au moins il le prenait avec humour pour l'instant. Il pouvait encore insister un peu.

_« Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire. »_

_« Je n'ai pas demandé à la voir, ta tête. »_

Outch.

Sam resta figé pendant quelques minutes face à son laptop, ne sachant que faire. Comment réagir. Que dire. Peut-être avait-il fait une gaffe finalement. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû se retenir. Attendre encore un peu, histoire de mieux se connaître encore.

_« Fichier envoyé _: IMG_20140619_152823 _»_

Le cœur de l'adolescent fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

Waw. Il ne s'y était absolument pas attendu là. Pas du tout non. A vrai dire la conversation commençait à tourner plutôt mal et il osa espérer que ce ne serait pas juste par cette petite demande que tout s'écroulerait au vu de sa réaction puisque, jusqu'à maintenant, il avait semblé refuser.

Il cliqua avec empressement sur l'image. Aussitôt un onglet apparut et prit tout l'espace de l'écran.

Sam eut un mouvement de recul.

L'image qui venait d'apparaître représentait bien Lucifer, en effet. Mais pas celui auquel il s'attendait. Un démon aux dents et oreilles pointues, enflammé et arborant une mine sadique et inflexible, les yeux fous, tenait une fourche des Enfers. Deux ailes noires brûlées et à demi-calcinées dans son dos paraissaient... l'empoisonner. Sa peau était rouge et noire.

Ce n'était pas une photo, mais cette représentation était plutôt réaliste. En tout cas, assez pour en boucher un coin à Sam dont les yeux s'étaient écarquillés d'horreur.

Il n'en avait pas vraiment peur, non, mais disons qu'il était assez surpris ça oui. Il se ré-enfonça dans son siège, encore sous le choc.

Pourquoi diab... pourquoi donc est-ce que Lucifer lui avait cette image... ? Voulait-il à ce point se foutre de sa gueule ?

C'est ce que Sam ressentait, en tout cas. Être la victime d'une stupide blague, d'être malmené. Juste le jouet divertissant du correspondant...

Le brun resta près de dix minutes à observer son écran, penseur. Comme s'il cherchait à sonder l'esprit de Lucifer à travers la représentation de Satan. Aucun _« bloup »_ ne l'interrompit. Lucifer ne semblait pas s'inquiéter de sa subite absence. Peut-être s'y attendait-il, à moins qu'il n'aie un problème de réseau comme il l'avait prévenu. Tant mieux, de toute façon. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'il avait fait, parce que répondre tout de suite risquerait de faire plonger leur correspondance.

Il avait l'intuition que cet instant était primordial. Il ne devait en aucun cas se permettre de faire une gaffe, encore. Et c'est en ayant ces pensées qu'il mit enfin le doigt dessus.

Nooon... Peut-être que finalement... Sam n'était pas la victime, non... la victime n'était pas celui qu'il pensait être... c'était Lucifer.

Il se frappa la main contre le front. Quel abruti ! Il aurait dû s'en douter.

Évidemment que porter un nom tel que Lucifer de nos jours ne doit pas être facile. Mais il avait discuté avec lui sans s'en préoccuper qu'il n'y faisait plus attention. Même Dean avait arrêté de le charrier avec ça. Enfin, Dean... d'un autre côté, son frangin s'était fait plus discret, ces derniers temps. Et ça ne le ressemblait pas vraiment.

Il comprenait enfin. S'il s'appelait Lucifer depuis plus de quinze ans, quelle aurait été sa vie à lui... ? Il avait dû en baver, c'était clair...

Et dans la logistique des choses, il n'avait pas dû échapper à la cruauté de ses camarades, à n'en pas douter.

C'était clair.

En lui demandant une photo de lui, Lucifer était persuadé que Sam n'échapperait pas à la règle. Il pensait qu'il allait l'enfoncer. Qu'il ricanerait. Qu'il serait comme les autres. Éternelles moqueries.

Alors il avait prévenu. Une protection dans l'offensive.

Il s'était auto-flagellé.

* * *

Bon. Il devait faire cette fichue recherche de groupe. Il devait à nouveau accepter Gordon dans ses amis. Juste pour ça.

Il avait tenté de l'éviter, mais non. On ne peut pas vraiment le faire lorsqu'on est dans la même classe. Et puis, du fait que Gordon et Dick soient meilleurs amis, il n'avait pas non plus envie que tout retombe sur Charlie. Enfin bon, il avait quand même put s'arranger pour qu'il n'aie que son Skype et pas son numéro de téléphone.

C'est bien plus facile de bloquer quelqu'un sur Skype que quelqu'un par téléphone portable. Même s'il savait que Sam pourrait certainement l'aider dans ce domaine là.

Voilà. Ils devaient donc faire cette fichue recherche. Sauf qu'il connaissait bien Gordon. Il ne travaillerait pas. Et lui non plus, d'ailleurs. … Si ça n'avait pas été un devoir donné par Crowley. Urgh.

Il sentait bien que ce devoir serait du 97 % de Dean Winchester et 3 % de Gordon Walker. Les 3 % étant une relecture rapide de son animal de camarade, et l'impression des documents vu qu'ils n'avaient pas d'imprimantes chez eux.

Il préférait quand c'était l'inverse.

Dean tapa les mots clés dans la barre de recherche de Google et cliqua sur la première page qui se présenta. Wikipédia, ami et sauveur de la planète des étudiants en manque de motivation, merci.

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir une page OpenOffice, un petit _« bloup »_ bien connu retentit. Par réflexe, Dean cliqua sur l'icône « **S** » de Skype.

« Castiel Novak a accepté votre invitation ».

Première pensée : « … Oh. »

Hé bien, maintenant toutes ses suppositions s'écroulaient. Castiel l'avait accepté, donc il n'était pas le type qu'il s'était mentalement représenté dernièrement.

Et merde.

Et qu'était-il censé faire maintenant ? Lui dire : « Hey, c'est moi, le mec qui t'a clairement dit la dernière fois – et première fois – que parler avec toi, c'était chiant, sauf que j'ai un peu changé d'avis parce que t'as l'air cool l'air de rien, alors ça te dirait qu'on se tape la discute en direct pour voir ce que ça donne ? ». Non, pas vraiment non.

Il n'était pas doué avec les mots, alors autant écrire ce qui lui sortait par la tête en direct et voir ce que ça donne. Et puis tant pis. Alors il posa ses doigts sur le clavier en inspirant profondément comme un pianiste le ferait devant son propre piano juste avant de débuter un concert. Et les mots partirent d'eux mêmes.

_« Salut, Castiel. C'est Dean, ton correspondant. C'est cool que tu sois sur Skype. Comment ça va ? »_

Touche « entrée ».

Alea jacta est.

Le petit stylo qui écrit pour signifiait que la personne avec laquelle on avait établit une discussion répondait se mit en marche. Et se reposa. Et reprit.

Saleté.

Il détestait ce truc. Il avait l'impression que la personne en face écrivait quelque chose puis le supprimait et réécrivait. Et il ne savait jamais ce qu'il se passait réellement.

Puis nouvelle peur.

_« Tuuuuuuuut... Tuuuuuuuuut... Tuuuuuuuuut... »_

BON SANG DE BONSOIR IL N'ETAIT PAS ENTRAIN DE L'APPELER SI ?!

Son aptitude prompte à réfléchir avant d'agir le lâcha définitivement tandis qu'il cliquait sur « répondre sans vidéo ».

_- Allô ?_

A peine avait-il répondu que la voix avait résonné à ses oreilles. Un frisson le prit et glissa le long de son dos. En jetant un rapide à son bras gauche il vit qu'il avait la chaire de poule. Sa voix était grave. Grave et... et il ne savait pas quoi. Elle paraissait jeune aussi. Mais il y avait un petit truc qu'il ne saurait définir. Juste dans son « allô ». C'en était effrayant.

_- Allô,_ répéta la voix.

_- Hum, heu. Hey ?_

_- Dean ?_

Nouveau frisson. Bordel c'est quoi ce type ? C'était quoi son pouvoir ?

_- Castiel ? Oui._

_- Désolé d'avoir été aussi long à répondre. Je ne vais pas souvent sur internet. Lucifer m'a parlé de sa correspondance avec ton frère hier. Il a sous-entendu que je devais faire un tour sur Skype. _

_- Oh. C-C'est pas grave. Je veux dire, pas de soucis quoi._

_- Ouais._

_- …_

_- …_

_- Comment ça va sinon ?_

_- Bien. Bien et toi ?_

_- Idem. J'ai eu ta réponse. Sympa._

_- Merci._

_- J'ai donné ma lettre à ma prof hier. Tu devrais la recevoir dans pas longtemps._

_- Oh. Super._

_- Oui._

_- Hum._

Instant de silence.

Pourquoi l'avait-il appelé ? C'était brusquement une communication directe entre eux alors qu'ils avaient à peine échangés. Il pensait que ça évoluerait petit à petit, comme Sam et Lucifer. De toute évidence ils venaient de sauter une étape.

… Oh et puis merde. Tant mieux, voilà. Comme ça au moins il savait à qui il parlait maintenant. Et pas de fausses idées. Et tant qu'à faire...

_- On met la vidéo, puisqu'on y est ?_

De l'autre côté, Dean perçut une pointe de surprise.

Subitement apparut l'image d'un adolescent aux cheveux noirs et courts et aux yeux bleus. La qualité de la vidéo était à en pleurer mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. Il avait un petit air sérieux qui allait plutôt bien avec l'idée qu'il se faisait de Castiel. Même s'il le voyait plus petit et malingre. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Plus ou moins consciemment, il se sentait assez rassuré. En arrière plan, Dean pouvait distinguer un lit superposé. Vu qu'il avait déjà bien compris dans sa lettre qu'il avait une famille plutôt vaste, cela ne l'étonna seulement l'espace d'une demi-seconde. L'instant d'après apparut en dessous un petit carré où l'on pouvait voir Dean dans sa propre chambre.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de s'exprimer en même temps :

_- Tu es à peu près comme je me l'imaginais._

Suivit d'un petit bug typique Skype, d'une image figée du correspondant puis d'un éclat de rire général.

* * *

_« Là, c'est mieux ? »_

Un petit sourire s'étira enfin sur lèvres de Sam.

Désormais, le jeune Winchester pouvait enfin voir son correspondant. Le vrai Lucifer. Pas l'horrible démon de la légende Biblique que présentaient les Catholiques depuis des siècles.

Évidemment, il semblait plus petit que Sam. Il avait les cheveux courts, blonds, des yeux bleus, l'air méfiant. Et pourtant il y avait quelque chose en cet adolescent de seize ans qui lui donnait un soupçon de... de... _« bloup »_.

Apparemment Lucifer semblait attendre une réponse.

_« ? »_

_« J'ai reçu. »_

Jamais il n'avait pensé que leur relation aurait pu devenir si tendue. Il espéra que ça ne soit qu'un passage. Enfin, de toute façon ça l'était certainement.

Il y avait eu de toute évidence un quiproquo que Sam s'était empressé de faire comprendre. Il l'avait même appelé un court instant en respectant son choix de ne pas se montrer. Lui avait mis la vidéo. Ainsi Lucifer put voir par lui-même sa sincérité. Et au vu de ses réactions vocales, Sam avait pu déduire au fur et à mesure de leur discussion qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

Enfin, tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre à présent... même s'il voyait bien que Lucifer était encore un peu tendu. Il ne devait pas rencontrer tous les jours quelqu'un qui se fichait de savoir comment il s'appelait. D'ailleurs il lui avait parlé de son surnom en classe – pour une fois Crowley avait servit à quelque chose – ce qui avait détendu l'ambiance.

_« Je te voyais un peu plus blond »_ rit Sammy en accompagnant son message du smiley '' :D '' qui soulignait ses propos.

_« Et moi moins chevelu »_

Bien, au moins il avait reprit de la répartie. A ce moment-là il entendit à travers le mur le rire de son frère. Oh. Il devait certainement s'être trouvé une nouvelle petite amie avec laquelle il discutait par téléphone.

En jetant un regard vers l'heure – 22h30 – Sam envoya un dernier message à son correspondant.

_« Hum, Lucifer, je dois aller manger, on se voit plus tard ? ^^ »_

_« Yep, no prob'. A plus. »_

Sam se leva en souriant et quitta sa chambre pour se diriger vers celle de son frangin. Il était peut-être temps pour eux d'aller manger, non ? Étant donné que leur père était parti tôt dans la matinée pour une affaire urgente en leur laissant un petit mot d'au-revoir, il était évident qu'ils ne mangeraient pas tôt ce soir.

Sur son bureau, un ultime _« bloup »_ retentit.

_« Et appelle-moi Luci. »_

* * *

- Et n'oubliez pas votre livre demain, cria Rufus Turner, professeur de mathématiques.

Quelques élèves jetèrent un rapide « oui » mais la plupart était déjà partie au pas de courses. Une nouvelle journée avait commencé et, très franchement, ce n'était pas l'une des meilleures.

Encore deux heures. Avec Crowley.

- Y'a des jours comme ça, lâcha Jo', où j'aimerai mieux mourir.

A peine avait-elle prononcé ces paroles que Crowley apparut au bout du couloir. Et marcha vers eux. Dans d'interminables secondes/minutes. A chaque pas les ténèbres semblaient agripper aux adolescents et les tirer vers le fond. Ils déglutirent. Lui, c'était Satan.

Le professeur passa, les insultant au passage à cause de Garth qui s'était à moitié endormi contre la porte – même s'il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour les insulter – et les élèves entrèrent sagement en classe. Crowley resta un petit moment face à ses élèves les lorgnant comme d'infectes insectes découverts sous une souche d'arbre, sourit et lâcha son sac sur la chaise de son bureau dans un petit _« bom »_.

Les Enfers étaient ouverts.

- BONJOUR, SALES PETITES LARVES DÉGOULINANTES D'HORMONES

- Bonjour..., répondit la classe.

« … l'énorme bouse d'éléphant mal rasée. » compléta mentalement Dean.*

Salutations habituelles passées, la première heure passa très très très très très lentement. A la mini-pause accordée à la sonnerie coupant les deux heures, le groupe se réunit autour de Dean, Sam, Kevin et Garth.

- Un jour, j'écouterai en cours, soupira Chuck qui n'arrivait absolument _jamais_ à se concentrer pile au moment où Crowley l'interrogeait.

Raison pour laquelle il avait écopé d'un exposé à présenter le lendemain – oui le lendemain – sur l'histoire du Théâtre en France et en Italie.

- J'ai vu Castiel hier.

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers Dean.

- Sérieux ?

Oh. Shit. Il aurait dû se taire. Ça lui avait échappé.

Après avoir expliqué plus ou moins précisément comme s'était passé la communication "en directe" puis avoir également découvert la même chose du côté de Sam, le silence retomba sur le groupe.

- J'aurai tellement voulu avoir un ou une correspondante, marmonna Charlie.

- Tu auras peut-être plus de chances avec la deuxième vague de correspondants que distribuera Crowley, la rassura Dean.

- Ou sinon... commença Kevin. Je pourrais te mettre en relation avec ma corres', si tu veux.

Charlie se retourna vers son ami les yeux écarquillés.

- Quoi ? Non mais ça va bien ? Je vais pas te voler ta correspondante non plus.

- Non, c'est pas une question de ça, dit-il l'air gêné. C'est juste que, d'un autre côté ça m'arrangerait aussi...

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil.

- En quoi ?

- Channing. Ma petite amie. Tu vois, les histoires de jalousies, tout ça... c'est pas pour moi. Et puis je suis pas hyper-méga doué dans les correspondances.

- … Deal.

- Super.

A ce moment-là Crowley entra dans la salle – on l'entendit plus qu'on ne le vit à vrai dire – terminant ainsi la conversation des élèves qui retournèrent en hâte à leur place.

Avant que Kevin ne se rassoit à son bureau, Charlie tira le bout de son t-shirt pour attirer son attention :

- Comment elle s'appelle ?

- Dorothy.

* * *

Plus que dix minutes. Plus que dix minutes. Plus que dix minutes. Plus que dix minutes...

C'était la pensée générale des vingt-sept élèves de seconde.

Dans dix minutes, 17h. A 17h, c'était la fin de la journée de travail. C'était la fin de la torture quotidienne avec Crowley.

Une fille pleurait au tableau alors que Crowley l'engueulait gentiment. Si Dean se rappelait bien, elle s'appelait Becky.

Plus que cinq minutes. Plus que cinq minutes. On y est presque.

Garth se pencha sur Dean en lui demandant l'heure.

Moins cinq, mec. Moins cinq. On va s'en sortir. On va s'en sortir.

Moins quatre.

Aller.

Moins trois.

- Bref, conclut Crowley dont Dean ignorait totalement le sujet. Enfin voilà. Et si vous croyez que je ne vous vois pas tous, là, à regarder vos montres depuis plus de dix minutes, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil.

Moins deux.

Dean soupira. De toute façon, qu'il l'aie vu ou non, Crowley ne pouvait pas les retenir sous cette excuse. Parce que ça n'en était pas une.

- De toute façon, continua-t-il avec un sourire diabolique en quoi. Vous voudrez rester à la fin de mon cour. Enfin, quelques-uns d'entre vous.

Ceux qui n'écoutaient pas ne réagirent pas, mais les élèves qui, pour une fois prêtaient attention au cour dans les dernières minutes, comme Dean, avaient entendu cette phrase, manquèrent de s'étouffer sur place.

Si ce prof' croyait qu'ils étaient masos, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil !

- J'ai plus ou moins la satisfaction de vous annoncer... que grâce à votre professeur principal, Ash' – oui encore lui – cette année... pour la première fois en seconde...

Moins un.

- Les élèves ayant déjà un correspondant en cours devront les accueillir la semaine prochaine. L'administration s'occupant de ce projet depuis déjà quelques temps, aucun refus ne pourra être toléré. Une vérification et inspection de chaque demeure sera mise en place afin de pouvoir voir dans quelles conditions seront traités les enfants lors de leur séjour et ainsi mesurer l'intégration dans la cellule familiale dans les prochains jours.

Cette fois, tous les élèves concernés sont bouche bée, à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Vous devez venir à mon bureau signer les papiers et récupérer les informations officielles qui vous renseigneront de manière plus détaillée à ce sujet, et oui c'est une obligation bande de bons à rien.

La sonnerie ponctua sa déclaration et plus de la moitié de la classe ramassa son sac avant de partir en courant. Sous le regard encore choqué du groupe de correspondants, partagés entre l'envie de s'enfuir avec eux et la joie grandissante de... de recevoir leurs correspondants justement, bon dieu !

* * *

*Ne cherchez pas la logique de cette insulte je vous en prie.

Oui je le confesse, j'ai joué à ce jeu vidéo, "WoW" - dont Lucifer et Sam discutent au début - pendant un an. C'est un très bon jeu, voilà. Et c'est le seul jeu auquel je n'ai jamais joué 8D Et personnellement j'étais une Elfe de la Nuit /SBOM/

Breeef. J'ai vite écrit ce chapitre, parce que comme vous, il me tarde la rencontre. Rencontre qui tarde pas à se ramener, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous savez quoi ? Vous aurez la suite dans trois semaines. /PAN/ Non c'est pas vrai :') Je pense que vous avez pu constater que le temps s'accélère un peu beaucoup et j'espère ne pas aller trop vite mais bon on va pas rester cent cinquante ans à les observer se dire coucou sur Skype, non ? Et vous remarquerez que j'ai mis un nouveau prof, Rufus, chasseur que j'aimais bien ;-;

Petite annonce-résumé du prochain chapitre : stress, joie, excitation, galère et Bobby. Et non je l'ai pas encore écrit 8D Voilà voilà.

Par contre serai absente la semaine prochaine, du coup je ne pourrai pas écrire - et donc poster - avant le 7 août... ;-;

Enfin voilà, à bientôt quand même hein ! *-* Merci, un énorme, un magnifique, un grand, un superbe merci plein d'amour pour toutes vos reviews qui sont tellement splendides ! *^*

**Plume-now**


	6. Préparations

J'ai l'image de la scène "En retard, en retard, je suis en retard, terriblement en retard" avec le lapin blanc et sa montre à gousset dans le Pays des Merveilles d'Alice que vous connaissez tous très bien, en tête x)

Donc. Mon retard s'explique par le mot "vacances" en fait :3 ...mais aussi par les affreux qui s'appellent "Informatique", "ordinateur", "écran", "problème", et "réseau". En bref, j'étais en voyage, j'avais une amie chez moi ET mon ordinateur a commencé à débloquer en se prenant pour un personnage de Supernatural c'est à dire qu'il s'est mis à mourir et à ressusciter tout le temps sans aucune raison apparente. Mais le vétérinaire pour ordinateurs a dit que "ça devrait aller maintenant" (ce matin exactement, et même que je me suis levée à 8h pour ça et oui je suis un zombie :3) Et je voudrai également vous dire en passant que je compte participer à un concours d'écriture, normalement ça ne devrait pas changer à mon prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine mais en cas de léger retard mieux vaut prévenir que guérir :3

Pour mon voyage, j'étais en Suède, début août, et c'était Gay Pride là-bas. Je me demande si je vais pas y envoyer Dean et Cas' un jour, peut-être dans le recueil de La vie de tous les jours :') Non très sincèrement c'était très sympa, y'avait des drapeaux arc-en-ciel partout et c'était tout mignon tout plein dans ce paysage *-* En bref, ça fait plaisir de voir ce genre de pays où la tolérance est maîtresse.

Enfin voilà, je vous donne mon petit chapitre que je trouve un peu plus court que les autres mais bon, je me rattraperai bien avec les autres je pense :')

En vous souhaitant une très bonne lecture ~

* * *

**PRÉPARATIONS**

* * *

- Aller, Bobby, s'il te plaît...

Bobby Singer leva les yeux au ciel en se prenant le front d'une main, la mine désespérée. Désespéré par ces deux gosses qui emportaient les catastrophes avec eux où qu'ils aillent. Ils étaient comme ça depuis tout petits, et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'ils allaient changer.

Bon Dieu, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

- S'il te plaît Bobby s'il te plaîîît... !

Cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure que Dean et Sam étaient à sa porte, Dean étant celui qui le harcelait « par l'ouïe » avec ses arguments débiles et Sam également à sa manière, « par la vue ». Parce que, oui, la vision d'un Sam en mode « yeux de chiot battu » provoquait subitement un sentiment de remord et de peine pour l'adolescent. Chacun avait dégainé leur ultime arme fatale. La contre-attaque allait se révéler ardue.

Il se releva alors que Dean continuait encore de parler – parler, parler, il parlait tellement qu'il ne l'entendait plus, ironie de la chose – quand quelque chose agrippa sa chemise et tira lentement vers le bas. En baissant les yeux il fût victime une nouvelle fois de l'attaque spéciale du cadet Winchester. Il se tenait contre sa chemise et semblait s'être replié sur lui-même en lui jetant son regard implorant qui semblait presque dire_ « Si tu refuses, je finirai sur le bord de route, je mourrai de faim et on me maltraitera jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive et toi, tu repenseras aux conséquences de tes actes et de ce que tu aurais pu faire pour éviter ça »_ ... ce qui était totalement hors-contexte.

Il sentit le garçon s'alourdir au bout de sa chemise. La vache, il commençait à y mettre tout son poids après avoir finalement remarqué qu'il ne s'intéressait plus à lui. On dirait presque un chien ou un chat en manque d'affection quémandant à manger en usant de la meilleure tactique du monde pour attirer l'attention de celui qui détenait le pouvoir d'y remédier : l'harcèlement.

Sam força un peu plus et Bobby bascula un peu sur le côté, perdant un peu de son équilibre, manquant de tomber à la renverse avec le frère de Dean.

Dean qui d'ailleurs parlait de plus en plus fort.

...Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette famille de fous ?

- Bobby, Bobby, Bobby, Bobbyyyyyy... !

Bon.

Okay.

D'accord.

Ça suffisait comme ça. Tant pis pour sa fierté. Et puis de toute façon, ce n'était pas si mal que ça... si ?

- Je te jure qu'ils ne se rendront compte de rien, lança Dean comme s'il s'agissait de « l'Argument Suprême ». Et puis ça ne sera qu'une petite heure, même pas... Ils n'auront aucune raison de s'apercevoir de la supercherie !

- Juste une petite heure, juste une toute petite heure... ils ne se rendront compte de rien, juste une petite heure, chuchotait Sam à côté en écho comme le mauvais esprit d'une secte dans laquelle ils voulaient le faire adhérer.

En soupirant une fois encore, il souleva Sam-la-glue par le col de sa chemise, qui le lâcha immédiatement de surprise, et le posa devant. Si Sam était grand – il avait quand même quatorze ans même si à cet instant son âge mental était celui d'un enfant de quatre, tout comme son frangin d'ailleurs – il n'en restait pas moins léger (ce qui était surprenant, mais enfin bon Bobby était assez musclé de son côté aussi donc il pouvait bien porter plus de cinquante kilos sans grand problème.)

- D'accord, abdiqua-t-il en grinçant des dents. Mais juste pour cette fois, se reprit-il comme pour s'imposer encore un peu. ...Que faut-il faire ?

* * *

C'était bien simple.

Dès que Crowley avait l'avait annoncé... Dean avait su que ça ne serait pas facile du tout.

Mais alors pas du tout.

Parce que si à la limite accueillir un correspondant – enfin deux vu qu'il y avait aussi Lucifer, celui de son frère – le reste, étant l'organisation, se trouvait être une chose bien plus compliquée. Et cette dure partie à remplir était celle de la responsabilité parentale – avant le bordel complet qui régnait dans la maison des Winchesters, qu'on soit bien d'accord.

A peine avaient-ils rempli les papiers de garde de leurs correspondants – et que Crowley se soit amusé à les reprendre toutes les deux secondes en leur faisant remarquer qu'ils avaient oublié une case ou que telle ou telle lettre était illisible – que Dean et Sam s'étaient précipités dehors, téléphone dégainé, pour passer un coup de fil à leur père. Qui, pour une fois, avait répondu. Habituellement, il n'était disponible qu'à une heure précise dans la soirée, et le joindre en dehors de celle-ci relevait de l'impossible.

_- Papa ?_

_- Dean ?_

_- Oui, c'est moi,_ souffla-t-il._ On a besoin de toi, papa, est-ce que tu pourrais être là demain ? Juste pour trois jours, max'._

Il y eut un grand silence suivit d'un profond soupir à l'autre bout du fil.

_- Dean... Je suis désolé... Je vous ai laissé un mot sur la table, j'ai vraiment une affaire urgente, je ne peux pas là, je suis à l'autre bout du pays. A la limite peut-être dans deux semaines et encore, je ne suis pas sûr du tout._

_- Mais papa, ça sert à rien dans deux semaines, c'est demain qu'on a besoin de toi._

Un bruit du côté de John. Dean et Sam perçurent un petit « Mr. Winchester ? On vous demande au téléphone. C'est important. » puis le souffle lourd de leur père sur le combiné.

_- Croyez-moi, je suis vraiment désolé mais je dois y aller on me demande. Amusez-vous bien, je compte sur vous, je t'embrasse, donne le bonjour de ma part à ton frère._

Et il raccrocha sur ces mots, laissant les deux frères s'observer en silence, partageant la même idée à laquelle ils ne voulaient absolument pas songer.

Si personne n'était là pour représenter l'autorité et la garde familiale, ils pouvaient dire adieu aux correspondants. Hors, de cela, il en était hors-de-question. Sauf qu'aucune solution ne se présentait à eux ; leur père étant désormais à dix lieux d'ici et leur mère n'était plus de ce monde.

N'ayant pas non plus de famille à proximité, cela n'était pas possible.

Pas possible...

Jusqu'à ce que Sammy trouve la solution suprême, au grand dam de Bobby Singer.

* * *

La maison des Winchesters était une maison aussi banale qu'une maison pouvait l'être en temps normal.

Pas particulièrement radieuse, mais pas non plus une porcherie de bas étage, non. Mais ce n'était pas non plus une demeure parfaitement bien entretenue où la maîtresse de maison s'apparentait à la célèbre Sorcière Bien-Aimée. Disons qu'elle ressemblait plus à la fameuse Caverne d'Ali Baba en fait. Dans le style bordélique à l'incroyable. Une mère d'un niveau relevé de maniaque aurait fait un arrêt cardiaque dès les premières secondes passées.

Et ça n'avait jamais été un réel problème pour les Winchesters. Ils étaient plutôt du genre à prendre quelque chose d'un endroit pour le reposer plus tard à l'autre bout de la maison sans y penser – c'est ainsi que Dean retrouva son sac de cours perdu durant une période de 72 heures derrière le panier à linge sale de la salle de bain.

C'était une règle de vie assez simple, pas d'embrouilles, pas de soucis de rangements, tout allait au feeling. Le ménage était effectué uniquement lorsque le besoin s'en faisait sentir – c'était à dire au moins une fois par mois dans toute la maison, une fois toutes les deux semaines dans la salle de bain et une fois par semaine dans la cuisine – parce que la cuisine, c'est sacré. Alors non, ils n'étaient pas sales puisqu'ils prenaient tout de même soin de leur foyer.

Ensuite, les différences se voyaient entre le père, le frère aîné et le frère cadet.

Le bordel de John Winchester n'était pas un problème en soit, il laissait de la paperasse traîner un peu partout sur son bureau, son mur était retapissé par la même occasion, quelques feuilles parfois reposaient sur son lit ou au sol et ça s'arrêtait là. Et puis, sa chambre, personne n'y entrait à part peut-être parfois Sam pour y passer un rapide coup de balais deux ou trois fois dans l'année quand son père n'était pas là pour le faire.

La chambre de Sam se résumait aux saisons.

A chacune d'entre elles, il y avait un impact. En hiver, elle était parfaitement clean, rien à redire. C'était l'endroit le plus rangé de la maison quand il ne passait pas dans le salon ou la cuisine. Au printemps on pouvait sentir une légère détente, tout comme en automne. C'était la comparaison été/hiver qui était le plus choquant.

La plupart du temps, on ne pouvait même plus distinguer le sol et même parfois ses propres pieds quand on y marchait. Un véritable capharnaüm. Rien à voir avec le Sammy de l'hiver soigneux et précautionneux, une réelle métamorphose. Enfin, d'un autre côté, qui n'a jamais laissé sa chambre en bordel en été ?

Dean quant à lui entretenait une chambre fidèle à elle-même.

Pire que John, mais moins que Sammy-maniaque-du-rangement-porté-disparu-en-été, son petit endroit personnel était toujours en désordre. Des livres, papiers, stylos etc. étaient abandonnés sur son bureau, quelques vêtements traînaient par-ci par-là au sol de temps à autres, mais ils finissaient toujours par être ramassés par l'âme généreuse de leur propriétaire au bout d'un petit moment, même si d'autres prenaient le relais quelques secondes à peine plus tard.

Pour faire court, cette maison était le rêve de la majorité des adolescents du monde : une maison où le droit était donné de poser ses affaires n'importe où sans qu'on ne vous rabâche à chaque fois de le ranger correctement ici ou là, non. Ici régnait la loi du « Free Foutoir ».

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui serait un jour marqué par l'Histoire de toute la vie de la vieille maison des Winchesters car cette règle serait brisée. Parce que, voyez-vous, si recevoir des correspondants paraissait être une perspective fortement sympathique dans l'ensemble, cela signifiait par la même occasion que des efforts à fournir seraient demandés.

Et c'est à l'instant où Sam, Dean et Bobby entrèrent dans la maison qu'ils comprirent amèrement d'une violente baffe qu'il y avait du boulot sur la planche.

- Sammy, tu pourrais pas activer ton pouvoir de SuperManiaque-Ranger en avance avant l'hiver, là maintenant tout de suite ?

Sam lança un regard noir à son frère puis retourna à ses affaires en l'ignorant bien soigneusement.

Un jour était passé depuis que Crowley avait annoncé _la_ nouvelle, et qu'ils avaient réussi à convaincre Bobby. Soit 24 heures. 24 heures durant lesquelles les deux frères et leur soit-disant père avaient passé la majorité de leur temps à faire ce que la majeure partie de la population exécraient à faire : ranger. Mettant ainsi leur code du _Free Foutoir_ à l'épreuve.

Et de toute évidence ça marchait assez moyennement.

Lorsque l'un avait fini – enfin – de s'occuper d'une salle, il fallait toujours que quelque chose se passe pour que tous leurs efforts soient réduits à néant. La fenêtre qui s'ouvrait brutalement et qui brise un carreau et laisse entrer les saloperies qu'apportait le vent de l'extérieur, se rendre compte qu'on a oublié l'aspirateur à l'autre bout de la salle après avoir passé la serpillière, ou tout simplement avoir un abruti de frère qui passe dans la salle comme si de rien n'était – et il avait passé un mauvais quart d'heure. Et Bobby étant lui-même un membre de glorieux _Free Foutoir_, la tâche s'était révélée ardue. Même s'il avait tout de même remis les pendules à l'heure des deux frères et avait renié cette habitude pour les quelques heures précédentes et à venir.

Enfin bref, ça n'avait pas été du luxe, non.

Ce qui les avait tout de même assez boostés fût les SMS et appels paniqués et surexcités de leurs camarades de classe, à vrai dire. Appels du style « OH MON DIEU ILS SONT PASSES ILS SONT PASSES ILS ONT DISCUTE AVEC MA MÈRE ET ONT DEMANDE OU ÉTAIT MON PÈRE ET PUTAIN J'AVAIS OUBLIE DE RANGER MON JOURNAL INTIME J'AI EU PEUR ET LE MEC FAISAIT TROP PEUR ET ET ET... » et voilà. En clair, s'ils ne recevaient rien d'ici la semaine prochaine, c'était que tout allait bien. Garth, Jo' et Chuck avaient déjà était visités. Sam et Dean ne savaient que trop bien que leur noms étaient les prochains sur la liste.

Il était maintenant 15 heures passées, et de toute leur vie les frères Winchesters ne pensaient pas avoir vu leur maison aussi bien rangée et nettoyée et tout ce qui pouvait faire d'une maison quelque chose de bien plus que présentable. Sauf peut-être le jour où ils l'avaient achetée.

Et c'est en ayant ces pensées que la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit dans le hall.

Et c'est quelques secondes après ce petit retentissement que l'expression du visage des occupants mua en une peur panique très très visible.

Sam, Dean et Bobby se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre dans un même et unique mouvement dans une lenteur incroyable, tels des automates en état de marche. C'est lorsque la sonnerie retentit une deuxième fois qu'ils semblèrent reprendre leurs esprits. Sam se précipita vers le seuil de l'entrée suivit de près par Bobby et Dean.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un affreux grincement sur deux agents vêtus de leur uniforme professionnel. Un homme et une femme. L'homme était noir, mais contrairement à ce qu'on lui avait affirmé, Sam ne trouva pas qu'il avait l'air de quelqu'un d'effrayant. Il avait ce petit sourire discret qui mettait en confiance au premier coup d'œil. La femme paraissait plus sévère, mais pas forcément antipathique. Sa coupe de cheveux noirs au carré, son visage, tout comme celui de son partenaire, quoique peut-être un peu plus, semblait exprimer un certain acharnement à son métier qu'elle prenait très au sérieux.

- Shérif Jody Mills, voici mon collègue Joshua. Nous sommes ici pour l'inspection des lieux afin de nous assurer de la sécurité et de la demeure qu'auront les correspondants de vos enfants, élèves du lycée St. lorsqu'ils arriveront dans les prochains jours.

Dire « lorsqu'ils arriveront dans les prochains jours » fit réaliser à Dean combien la rencontre arrivait fatalement de plus en plus rapidement. Il ne savait pas encore s'il avait hâte ou s'il la redoutait. Peut-être les deux.

- Naturellement, sourit Bobby en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Si vous voulez me suivre.

Les deux représentants de la loi entrèrent sans cérémonie dans la maison en jetant déjà quelques regards par-ci par-là, par curiosité ou à la recherche d'un petit ou gros défaut à noter, Bobby ne savait pas vraiment. Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, c'est que l'ambiance tendue était bien à son rendez-vous. En silence, le dénommé Joshua commença à scruter les environs suivit plus ou moins de près par Sam et Dean qui le guidaient petit à petit tandis que ladite Jody Mills commença à entamer une conversation avec le soit-disant père Winchester.

- Et donc, vous êtes... ?

- B... le père de famille, répondit prestement Bobby.

La shérif sortit deux feuilles de papier, une qu'elle garda en main, et l'autre qu'elle tendit à ce grand homme barbu qui se tenait devant elle avec un stylo.

- Veuillez écrire toutes vos données et remplir ce document s'il vous plait, monsieur Winchester.

Elle se tourna quelques secondes pour lancer un regard circulaire autour d'elle avant de reprendre :

- A première vue tout me paraît en ordre, alors autant déjà débuter les formulaires de sécurité. Rien de très important, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce ne sont que des règles de base, tout le monde doit les remplir, expliqua-t-elle.

Bobby esquissa un rapide sourire crispé avant de prendre en main les papiers que la femme lui tendait.

- Vous voulez un stylo ? questionna-t-elle, voyant qu'il ne faisait rien d'autre d'apparent que de... lire.

- Hum, oui, merci.

- Donc, vous devez signer là, là, et là, lui montra Jody Mills du doigt.

Bobby Singer hocha de la tête distraitement, signifiant qu'il avait bien compris... bien qu'il n'écoutait absolument pas ce qu'elle disait. Et non pas par manque d'intérêt, non. Disons plutôt qu'il n'avait pas pensé une seconde à s'entraîner à reproduire la signature de son phénomène d'ami John Winchester.

* * *

Tout s'était parfaitement bien déroulé.

Et pourtant, dans ce genre de situation, Sam savait que ça ne l'était que rarement. Peut-être que finalement Dieu existait.

Lui et son frère avait suivit l'agent dans les moindres recoins de la maison, en silence. Ni eux ni le dénommé Joshua n'avait pipé mot. Et ça n'avait visiblement gêné aucun d'entre eux. Son regard s'était posé un peu partout et sur tout et n'importe quoi dans la vieille demeure avant de hocher lentement de la tête et de retourner dans le salon pour retrouver sa collègue Jody Mills et lui assurer que tout était en ordre.

C'est à ce moment-là que Sam s'était rendu compte de l'oppression qu'il avait gardée dans sa poitrine car elle se relâcha instantanément. Il avait senti Dean se détendre à ses côtés et vu Bobby continuer à jouer la comédie de père qu'il n'avait jamais été.

Ils avaient ensuite raccompagné les représentants de la loi au seuil de l'entrée en arborant tous un sourire abruti de générosité et d'innocence avant de souffler un bon coup après avoir fermé la porte derrière eux. Puis Sam avait relevé son poignet. A sa montre, il était déjà tard. Ils étaient restés bien plus longtemps que prévu.

Bobby était resté pour la soirée et avait mangé avec eux. A sa tête, Sam comprit que ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui ne serait pas chose qu'il reproduirait souvent sans vraiment un très, mais alors vraiment très bonne raison.

* * *

Dans moins de 34 heures, ils seront là. Dans cette maison, dans ces lieux, dans cette chambre.

Le souvenir de la visite des agents hantait encore les lieux et rendait leur arrivée encore plus irréelle qu'elle ne l'était déjà auparavant, pour Sam comme pour Dean.

_- J'ai du mal à croire que j'arrive,_ articula l'image de Castiel sur le Skype de Dean.

Dean sourit à son écran.

_- A vrai dire, moi aussi. Dire qu'il y avait encore un mois je ne savais rien de ce projet... _

_- Peut-être que c'est mieux comme ça. A force, on se serait lassés de nos conversations à distance._

Il eut un rire nerveux avant de retrouver un visage impassible.

_- Tu as déjà fait tes valises ?_

Sur la vidéo, Castiel se retourna et vit effectivement deux valises posées sur le côté, près des lits.

_- Il le faut bien, _dit-il. _Je crois qu'on en a besoin quand on part, surtout pour un bon bout de temps, non ?_

_- Ça n'a pas trop surpris tes parents d'apprendre tout d'un coup du jour au lendemain que tu partirais pour quelques mois, comme ça ?_

Les lèvres de Castiel s'étirèrent ce qui provoqua, inconsciemment, une réaction identique sur celles de Dean. La qualité de la vidéo était certes à revoir, mais elle était suffisante pour ne pas brouiller ce genre de petits détails.

_- Disons plutôt qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment là pour me le dire. Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère et mon père est à la tête d'une très grosse entreprise. Je doute qu'apprendre que l'un de ses enfants bouge ses fesses ici ou là ne l'intéresse guère, il est nulle part et partout. _

Dean fixa l'écran avec de gros yeux ronds. Après tout, ne venait-il pas d'apprendre ni plus ni moins que son correspondant pouvait tout à fait le comprendre en ce qui concerne la relation parent-enfant qu'il vivait puisqu'il était dans l'exacte même situation ? Même si son père à lui ne paraissait pas aussi important que celui de Castiel.

Castiel se contenta de hausser les épaules.

_- Son métier. Forcément, faut bien qu'il se déplace, c'est nécessaire quand on a sa place dans le business._

Dean hocha de la tête.

_- Du coup, vous vous êtes débrouillés comment ?_

_- J'ai beaucoup de famille, Dean. C'est plutôt facile de trouver, parmi tous mes frères, sœurs, cousins et cousines quelqu'un capable de signer à sa place._

Une fois de plus, l'adolescent ne put retenir un sourire.

_- Je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire,_ lança-t-il.

_- Qu..._

Il ne fallut qu'une demi-seconde à Castiel pour comprendre ce que sous-entendait Dean et éclater de rire derrière son ordinateur.

Plus que 33 heures.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Rencontre. Histoire de ne pas faire durer le suspens plus longtemps. Voilà, je le confesse j'ai tendance à trop partir dans mes trucs et du coup ça fait des pages de plus et... je pensais très sincèrement écrire la rencontre au chapitre 3 ou 4 mais visiblement ce n'est pas le cas. Pour les fans de Gabriel PAR PITIÉ ne me lapidez pas encore jesuisprofondémentdésoléequ'ilmetteautantdetempsàarrivermaiscen'estpasmafautec'estlescénariotc'étaitprévucommeça ;-;

Donc au chapitre 7, je vous donne une idée du contenu rapide avec ces quelques mots : rencontre, train, correspondants, élèves, Crowley, Bobby et... Gabriel. /PAN/

Chaque review poussent une histoire, vous vous en serez certainement rendus compte. Par celles-ci, l'auteur se sent plus apte encore à travailler sa fiction. Par conséquent, une review, c'est le bien *^* Si vous me laissez une review, vous êtes donc le bien. /SBAM/ SI VOUS VOULEZ ÊTRE LE MAL LAISSEZ MOI QUAND MÊME UNE REVIEW HEIN D':

A très vite *coeur*

**Plume-now**


	7. La rencontre

Je veux un Groot.

Sinon, j'ai pu constater, par mes dernières reviews, que se cachent parmi vous beaucoup de conspirateurs et conspiratrices agissant contre le bien. Si je possédais un minimum de bon sens, je prendrais peur. Mais enfin bon, j'ai pu voir qu'il existait aussi quelques lecteurs combattant le mal également, donc je dirai que notre monde est à peu près équilibré. Ceci étant dit, je vous remercie TOUS et TOUTES pour vos commentaires waw, j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai autant de lecteurs, ça fait tellement chaud au cœur ;-;

Ah et vous aurez vu au passage que J'AI VU LES GARDIENS DE LA GALAXIE OMC (oui j'ai bien mis omc) C'ETAIT MAGNIFIQUE PETER QUE PERSONNE N'OSE DIRE QU'ON NE L'AIME PAS ET GROOT NON PLUS ET ROCKET N'EN PARLONS PAS 'KAY ? ...'scusez c'était mon petit moment "j'ai-besoin-de-fangirliser" sauf que irk c'est pas le bon fandom. Sorry about that.

Maintenant on va passer aux choses sérieuses. Ou pas. /PAN/ A vous de juger. De toute façon, jusqu'à présent, c'était presque pas sérieux. Faudrait que je retrouve mon frein à main sur l'humour là peut-être parce que ça devient grave. /SBAM/ Ah et oui, je poste plus tôt parce que j'aime pas être en retard et j'ai eu du retard. C'est un moyen de me faire pardonner et d'avoir moins à écrire aussi pour la rentrée - parce que j'aurai jamais fini avant Septembre, j'ai calculé TT_TT

Wala, bonne lecture ~

* * *

******LA RENCONTRE**

* * *

_« ____...Back in black ! I hit the sack ! I've been too long I'm glad to be back, yes I'm, let loose ! From the noose ! That's kept me hanging about, I've been looking at the sky, 'cause it's gettin' me high ! Forget the hearse 'cause I'll never die... ! __»_

La main de Dean écrasa mollement le réveil pour le faire taire.

Fichu réveil.

Il se retourna en grognant dans son lit comme s'il espérait se rendormir, sauf qu'il savait très bien tout au fond de lui que, se rendormir, surtout après cette chanson, c'était impossible. Il pouvait dire merci à Sam qui avait enfin pu lui mettre ses chansons favorites sur son portable. Sans ça, il serait toujours ce Dean du lundi matin jusqu'au vendredi matin à frapper sur son réveil qui émettait cet incessant ___« bzz bzz »__._

Il n'avait pas compté le nombre de fois où il s'était fait violence pour ne pas le jeter au travers de la fenêtre.

Peut-être parce que, l'air de rien, c'est cher, un réveil.

L'adolescent se réinstalla confortablement contre son oreiller, tout de même prêt à tenter le coup et défier le reste du monde à le réveiller une fois encore.

Ce qu'il fit.

La célèbre chanson « Back in Black » du groupe AC/DC résonna dans la chambre cinq minutes à peine plus tard, comme pour le narguer. Elle réussit à ne pas provoquer de réactions de la part du jeune homme pendant trente secondes. Mais trente secondes uniquement.

C'était avant que Dean ne se pose la série de phrases croissantes plus ou moins rhétoriques que lui seul pouvait comprendre en son for intérieur du style : « qui est l'abruti qui a enclenché deux réveils ? », « attends, c'est moi qui les ai mis, Sammy n'a pas mon mot de passe, et puis même si c'est un nerd il s'en fout totalement. », « pourquoi suis-je l'abruti qui a fichu deux réveils ce matin ? », « pourquoi suis-je l'abruti qui oublie pourquoi il a fichu deux réveils ce matin ? » et enfin la fatale question : « … quel jour sommes-nous ? ».

La suite ne fut qu'un enchaînement de mouvements rapides, mais brusques et maladroits alors qu'il comprenait _enfin _ce qu'il se passait aujourd'hui.

Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ?

Il se leva en rejetant brusquement sa couette, enfila ses habits en vitesse, rassembla quelques papiers qui traînaient sur son bureau et deux trois pochettes au pif avant de s'élancer hors de sa chambre. Il dévala les escaliers en trombe, avant de remonter précipitamment pour s'élancer dans la chambre de son frère et le réveiller s'il n'était pas prêt. Il la trouva vide.

- Sam ! hurla-t-il.

- Quoi ?! répondit une voix au-travers de la porte des... toilettes.

- Heu... hésita Dean durant quelques secondes. Non, c'est rien... juste, grouille-toi !

* * *

Dans cette gare-là, à ce quai là, sur cette voie-là, en ce jour-là et en compagnie de ces gens-là, ils arriveraient.

Tous les élèves de la classe de Sam et Dean étaient présents. Pas qu'ils avaient tous voulus venir – non au contraire, le visage de Dick par exemple exprimait clairement son agacement à cet événement qu'il devait certainement considérer comme futile – mais le lycée n'avait apparemment pas trouvé de professeur ou de surveillants pour les contrôler dans l'établissement. Ash' étant le professeur principal et l'auteur de cette idée, il se devait d'être présent à la rencontre. Et l'arrivée des correspondants tombant sur l'heure de cours de ce cher et tant aimé Crowley – qui était de plus le professeur gérant l'idée, et non pas de bon cœur – il se trouvait donc que le professeur de langues n'avait pas non plus eu d'autres choix que celui de les accompagner.

Il était 10 heures du matin, les premiers cours au lycée avaient été affreux pour la majorité d'entre eux – et plus particulièrement pour ceux qui devaient recevoir ces fameux correspondants – ce qui ajoutait encore plus à l'énervement et au stress général qui émanait de ce petit groupe de sortie que tout le monde évitait (trop d'auras noires, certainement générées par les plus vicieux comme Crowley, Gordon ou Dick.) De toute façon, en semaine, il n'y avait pas tellement de monde.

Quasiment tous tournaient la tête d'un bout à l'autre du chemin de fer dans l'attente d'un train – _du _train. Dean ne faisait pas parti d'eux. Ni Charlie. Penchés sur leur téléphone portable, il semblaient guettait un texto ou peut-être un appel.

Charlie avait échangé avec la correspondante de Kevin, Dorothy, depuis quelques jours maintenant et il s'était trouvé qu'elles s'entendaient parfaitement bien. Bien sûr, Dorothy discutait toujours un peu avec Kevin, mais après s'être données leurs Skype, Facebook, numéro de téléphone et Blogs, il était évident qu'elle était plus proche de Charlie.

Dean avait pensé au dernier moment à donner le sien, de numéro de téléphone, à Castiel. Afin de pouvoir recevoir un message si jamais un imprévu se déroulait durant le voyage ou juste se retrouver plus facilement à son arrivée. Il n'avait pas pensé à en parler à Sam puisque son frère avait eu l'idée avant lui de la correspondance sur Internet, mais à sa grande surprise son frère n'y avait pas songé. Peut-être parce qu'il avait été préoccupé par l'affaire parentale importante de la correspondance – maudite soit-elle.

Sans doute Bobby avait dû penser la même chose à l'appel apocalyptique qu'avaient passés les deux frères Winchesters, le suppliant d'accomplir une dernière chose – ce à laquelle il avait répondu en toute franchise que ce ne serait pas la dernière puisqu'il était censé être _le père de ces deux gamins _maintenant et _pour six mois _alors ce n'était certainement pas la dernière fois, non. Et donc de venir chercher leur correspondants à la gare puisqu'une présence parentale était obligatoire pour ramener les élèves et leurs correspondants dans un soucis de sécurité général (fichue règle à la noix qui ne servait strictement à rien oui, sauf à remplir du papier et faire du blabla pour paraître intéressant.)

Bobby devait donc arriver dès que Sam ou Dean l'appellerait, et apparemment c'était le cas de tous les autres parents puisqu'il n'y en avait aucun sur place – à moins qu'ils ne se soit cachés après avoir entraperçut la phénoménale personne de Crowley, ce qu'ils pouvaient très bien comprendre.

Ils étaient là depuis maintenant vingt minutes, et le train était censé arriver en gare à 10h 07. Castiel l'avait prévenu, hier, qu'il ne lui enverrait pas de SMS sauf en cas d'extrême urgence, son crédit étant limité – et sachant qu'il allait rester ici pour six mois, il était clair qu'il devrait faire attention à ne pas trop l'utiliser à la légère s'il avait vraiment un pépin. Mais malgré ça, Dean ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de l'appareil.

Sam lui donna un coup de coude.

- Ça va ?

Dean releva la tête et vit Charlie, aux côtés de Sam, dont le visage s'illumina à cet instant-là au ___« tililibip » _qu'émit son téléphone indiquant la réception d'un message. Kevin se pencha sur elle pour savoir ce que sa correspondante d'origine disait mais Charlie se dégagea avec un sourire en coin en le défiant de retenter ce geste. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se sentit rassuré.

- Oui, pas de soucis.

Ses yeux retombèrent sur l'écran de son téléphone portable.

Plus que 4 minutes.

* * *

Un train qui arrivait en avance, c'était du jamais vu. Surtout pour ce genre d'occasion.

C'était plutôt le contraire qui se passait, Sam l'avait souvent lu dans les livres – ou vu dans les films. Enfin, étant donné le fait que ceci n'était pas un livre – ou un film – le jamais vu pouvait se permettre d'intervenir.

Et puis, ce n'était pas lui qui allait se plaindre.

Les élèves et professeurs avaient tous regardé comme des imbéciles vers la gauche, dans l'attente du fameux train. Sauf que celui-ci arriva par la droite. Ce fût dans un seul et même mouvement qui donna un ensemble effrayant assez bien rendu, que toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction.

C'était le genre de vieux train âgé de déjà plusieurs grosses années et dont chaque wagon avait eut droit aux tags d'adolescents qui se voulaient délinquants qui entra en gare. S'il n'avait pas l'apparence d'un moyen de transport cinq étoiles, Sam espéra que les occupants du train avaient tout de même pu profiter du voyage et confortablement.

Ce fût un déversement.

Un flot d'arrivants.

Et cette fois, ça ressemblait déjà un peu plus aux films – et même à la vraie vie en général, en fait. En un clin d'œil, le quai se remplit d'hommes, de femmes et rarement d'enfants qui tiraient leurs valises ou portaient un bagage sur leur dos en tentant de retrouver leur chemin ou leurs proches. Il y avait pas mal d'hommes d'affaires, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Sam.

Immédiatement la classe commença à se fractionner en deux pour se rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard, avec peine. Ash' arborait un visage totalement serein – enfin comme à son habitude – et semblait assez content d'être là tandis que celui de son collègue changeait du tout au tout. Crowley, par la seul expression de son visage, aurait pu donner un film à succès d'une demi-heure seulement où la caméra n'aurait été fixée que sur sa tête. Ses yeux se plissaient comme à l'accoutumée pour laisser ensuite ses pupilles se dilater sans qu'on ne sache pourquoi, sa bouche se tordait et Sam put très nettement comprendre à ses gesticulations qu'il ne semblait pas particulièrement apprécier la foule.

Il pensa avec satisfaction que si son professeur de langue était agoraphobe, leur vengeance pour tout ce qu'il leur avait subir jusqu'à présent était là.

Il ne sut cependant pas si sa théorie se confirmait ou au contraire se démontait lorsqu'un homme plutôt robuste, grand et barbu le bouscula involontairement, ce à quoi Crowley répondit par un violent geste outré qui déstabilisa l'inconnu sur le côté manquant de le faire s'écraser sur dans la fosse des rails du train à laquelle il n'y échappa que grâce à l'intervention d'une femme vêtue de manière très distinguée qui passait par là – et qui faillit basculer elle aussi dans la fosse, au passage. Le temps que les deux personnages se soient remis du choc, Crowley avait déjà disparu parmi les voyageurs. Et apparemment, personne d'autre n'avait vraiment fait attention à la scène, puisqu'il ne fut pas interpellé. A moins que tout le monde ne s'en fiche.

Sam reporta son attention sur les wagons et les personnes qui en sortaient. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux, donc logiquement ils devraient avoir s'être installés dans un seul et même wagon, histoire de ne pas se perdre etc. A ses côtés, Dean s'était enfin décidé à lâcher son téléphone tandis que Charlie commençait au contraire à textoter furieusement comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Pas de problème ? demanda Sam.

- Aucun, aucun, répondit-elle sans lui prêter la moindre attention.

Puis il y eut un hurlement sur sa droite.

C'était Ed. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Sam pour comprendre la raison de ce cri.

Il venait juste d'apercevoir Ruby descendre du wagon n°5. Elle avait, comme il se l'était imaginé, la prestance et l'allure d'une top model. Une fois de plus, comme pour réunir les inséparables Ghostfacers, Ruby fut suivie d'un adolescent aux allures plutôt... opposées.

Étrangement, il lui rappelait leur professeur, Ash'. Harry se jeta sur Andy Gallagher en riant, ce qui le fit un peu reculer par surprise, tandis que Ed paraissait tout simplement terriblement ridicule avec la manière dont il s'adressait et regardait sa correspondante en lui portant déjà sa valise. Enfin, _ses _valises. A ne pas en douter, Sam savait déjà que ces six mois seraient six mois d'Enfer pour Ed qui ne serait rien d'autre que le larbin de cette fille.

La personne suivante fut un adolescent a l'air tout penaud et tout... innocent. Juste après ces deux-là, il n'était pas vraiment le genre de personne à laquelle il se serait attendu. Il portait une casquette rouge et un T-shirt blanc rayé rouge à la verticale. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'approcha de Jo' que son nom lui revint en mémoire : Samandriel.

Les trois qui venaient de poser le pied sur le sol de ce quai paraissaient déjà être de sacrés phénomènes, aucun ne ressemblait à l'autre. Il commençait à avoir peur de rencontrer Lucifer en vrai, maintenant.

Quelques adultes descendirent ensuite, et Sam sentit Dean se tendre à ses côtés, tout comme Charlie. Charlie qui se figea lorsqu'une jeune fille sortit enfin. Elle paraissait très classe elle aussi, et ses cheveux reliés en chignon lui donnait un certain style. Dorothy lança un regard circulaire sur la foule et lorsque son regard croisa celui de Charlie.

- Dorothy ! appela Charlie.

Son pas s'accéléra avant qu'elle ne jette presque ses valises sur le côtés, que Kevin réceptionna dans un très bon réflexe, pour la prendre dans ses bras. Charlie lui rendit son étreinte, puis Dorothy salua convenablement Kevin juste après, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Bon, c'était pas tout ça mais Sam, bien qu'il soit heureux pour Charlie et tous les autres, aurait bien voulu trouver son correspondant aussi.

Il tourna distraitement la tête sur le côté et se figea en voyant la tête de son frère. Dean paraissait paralysé sur place, les yeux grand ouvert et presque la mâchoire entre ouverte. Comme s'il venait de voir l'Impala de son père totalement défigurée. Il suivit lentement son regard et comprit instantanément la réaction de Dean.

Immanquablement, le seul passager à bord âgé d'une quinzaine d'années aux cheveux noirs en batailles, aux yeux bleus profonds, à la cravate bleu foncée et surtout au trench-coat beige qui ne risquait pas de le faire passer incognito ici – parce que tous les autres manteaux étaient soit noirs, soit ils n'en avaient pas parce qu'il faisait encore assez chaud pour se permettre de ne pas en porter – était le correspondant de son frère. Après un long mais vraiment très long déblocage, le corps de Dean se remit lentement à bouger comme un automate rouillé le ferait.

Castiel le repéra et se dirigea directement vers lui. Il semblait avoir été le premier correspondant à trouver le sien en premier sans chercher partout aux alentours. Dean fit quelques pas en avant et Sam fronça des sourcils. Aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir se quitter des yeux, ou plutôt... en paraissaient incapables. Dean et Castiel se serrèrent la main, contact qui eut pour conséquence de les « réveiller » instantanément.

Passèrent à leurs côtés Garth et une adolescente aux cheveux mi-longs, noirs – Tessa, sans doute.

- Et merde, jura Sam.

Préoccupé par son frère, il n'avait pas vu les autres arriver. S'il ratait Lucifer, il espéra très sincèrement que celui-ci ne lui en voudra pas.

Tout occupé à rechercher son correspondant dans la foule, il ne sentit pas une présence s'approcher pas à pas de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'après deux bonnes minutes, celle-ci ne daigne enfin attirer son attention sur elle en lui tapotant l'épaule de l'index.

Sam se retourna dans un sursaut pour faire face à un adolescent d'à peu près son âge, peut-être d'un ou deux ans plus âgé, et même s'il était plus petit. Ce n'était pas Lucifer, il n'avait pas du tout sa tête. Il avait des yeux moqueurs et pétillants, des cheveux blonds finement peignés et l'ensemble de sa tête donnait une expression espiègle au jeune homme.

- Tadaaaam ! fit-il en écartant les bras sur lui même

Sam haussa un sourcil.

C'était qui ce type pour l'accoster comme ça en plein milieu d'une gare ? Il espéra très sincèrement que ce n'était pas l'un de ces vendeurs désespérés des rues qui faisaient tout pour attirer l'attention de quelques victimes de touristes histoire de ne pas rentrer chez soit le soir, les poches vides. En le regardant de plus près, il l'était certainement. Peut-être que s'il lui montrait clairement son désintérêt total pour sa personne et l'ignorait en lui tournant le dos, il le laisserait tranquille.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à continuer son chemin, l'adolescent le retint d'un rapide mouvement par l'épaule. Sam se figea avant de se retourner lentement, très lentement, pour ce type qui commençait un peu beaucoup à l'agacer, parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment que ça à faire. Malgré tout, il s'obligea une petite phrase de politesse comme on le lui avait apprise étant petit, si jamais quelqu'un venait à l'interpeller dans la rue - ou dans la gare, c'était du pareil au même.

- Oui ? Vous êtes ?

Celui-ci fronça instantanément des sourcils, ce qui gâcha tout l'effet qu'avait pu provoquer son ___« tadaaaaam » _du tout début.

Évidemment. Sam avait dû lui ôter toute confiance qu'il pouvait avoir en lui en vue d'un bonne vente de son produit. D'ailleurs à ce propos, il ne voyait pas tellement ce qu'il pourrait lui vendre, puisqu'il n'avait pas grand chose sous la main à part une valise de taille moyenne noire sur le côté.

Sam ouvrit de grands yeux ronds en réalisant que ce mec-là pourrait être un dealer de drogue ou d'il ne savait quoi tant que c'était du marché noir et qu'il le prenait sans doute pour un hippie – ce n'était pas la première fois en fait, même s'il n'en avait pas le style, parfois il suffisait juste aux gens d'avoir les cheveux un peu plus long qu'à l'accoutumée et hop, on était dans le lot – qui étaient de réputation friands de ce genre de choses.

- Hey, pas de vouvoiement avec moi, s'il te plaît, Sammy.

Sam eut un mouvement de recul à ces mots.

Hein ?

Okay, déjà, comment ce gars-là connaissait-il son nom ? Il ne l'avait inscrit nulle part sur lui – pas comme Ed et Harry du moins. Ensuite, de quel droit osait-il l'appeler "Sammy" ? La seule personne au monde qui puisse encore le surnommer ainsi - et encore - était son frère.

- C'est bien toi le correspondant de Lucifer, hein ? déclara-t-il puisqu'il ne le demanda.

Voilà qu'il parlait de Lucifer maintenant. Cette phrase le déstabilisa plus qu'autre chose et, être pris au dépourvu comme ça à ce moment-là de cet instant-là, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que Sam appréciait beaucoup.

- Il peut pas venir, ajouta-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de placer la moindre parole.

- Comment ça ?

- Il s'est cassé la jambe, le médecin a interdit tout déplacement, du coup, le train, les transports, avec bagages, tout ça, pas possible pour lui, continua le jeune homme en ignorant sa question. Par conséquent, j'ai pris sa place, annonça-t-il comme s'il lui apprenait l'heure.

L'âme de Sam commença à s'échapper par tous les moyens possibles que lui offrait sa tête. Le sourire de l'inconnu s'élargit encore et Sam redouta immédiatement sa signification.

Il tendit sa main vers Sam en guise de salut qu'il serra mollement contrairement à l'adolescent.

- J'suis son frangin. Enchanté, moi c'est Gabriel !

* * *

- Je peux prendre ta valise ?

Castiel secoua de la tête dans la négative. Malgré tout le grabuge qu'était capable de créer une gare, un silence s'installa entre eux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Castiel s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais l'exécrable voix de Crowley le coupa en beuglant une série de mots qui étaient censés former une phrase de sens mais dont on pouvait relever quelque chose du style « RASSEMBLEMENT », « BOUGEZ-VOUS LE CUL, FEIGNASSES », et « APPEL ». Ah, et bien sûr tout cela accompagné d'une bonne jolie petite phrase de politesse spéciale _made by_ Crowley, tout comme l'indiquait la coutume « TAS DE CERVELLES DE MAMMOUTHS ESTROPIES BLEUS ».

C'était peut-être l'une des nombreuses fois où Dean voulut se planquer quelque part et prétendre encore et encore ne pas connaître ce type, non, absolument pas. Le train aurait pu faire une bonne cachette s'il ne s'éloignait pas lui-même en hâte – à croire que lui aussi avait senti l'aura Crowleyesque sur le quai, l'était pas fou.

Castiel lui adressa un regard interrogateur qui devait certainement signifier : « Est-ce que ce... cet homme vient-il de s'adresser à nous ou on continue ? » auquel Dean répondit par un petit geste de la tête indiquant la direction à prendre pour rejoindre le reste du groupe.

Mais avant, il écrivit rapidement et envoya rapidement un message à Bobby afin de le prévenir de l'arrivée des correspondants.

* * *

Au premier coup d'œil, il ne manquait personne. Mais puisque c'était dans les règles, et qu'on n'était jamais sûr, ni aujourd'hui ni un autre jour les élèves et les professeurs n'y échapperaient.

Après s'être difficilement frayés un chemin dans la foule, Dean et Castiel y étaient arrivés. Castiel ne connaissant absolument pas les lieux, et étant gêné par sa valise (parce qu'on dit qu'une valise à roulettes est plus pratique...), Dean n'avait pas vraiment eut d'autres choix que de le tenir par le bout de la manche de son trench, s'il ne voulait pas le tenir par la main – ce qui était quelque peu embarrassant vous en conviendrez – sauf s'ils souhaitaient se perdre parmi tout ces gens et mettre une ou deux heures à se retrouver là dedans.

Ash' faisait l'appel et demandait justement qui était « Novak Castiel » au moment ils les avaient rejoint.

L'aîné des Winchesters lâcha le manteau de son correspondant dont la trace de son index et de son pouce resta sous la forme d'un pli, que Castiel effaça en tapotant légèrement dessus.

- Qui est-ce ? interrogea Castiel en désignant l'homme-professeur-hippie-à-la-coupe-très-originale qu'il venait d'arriver à apercevoir.

Ça, c'était l'une des choses auxquelles Dean n'avait pas songé. Devoir présenter ses professeurs à Castiel. L'intégrer parmi les autres élèves de sa classe. Rien que ça, ça pouvait être suffisant pour n'importe quelle personne dotée de bon sens pour prendre ses jambes à son cou et partir en courant. Ou du moins exprimer une grimace. Ou quelque chose. Juste une réaction. Parce qu'ils étaient loin de paraître ordinaire.

Et commencer par l'accueil et le tact implacable de Crowley et la merveilleuse allure de hippie de Ash' paraissait

- Ash', c'est mon professeur principal et également celui d'éco et de sciences. Les cours avec lui sont plutôt cool, tu verras, dit-il en souriant.

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit sans réfléchir Castiel sur le même ton. Et l'autre ?

Aïe. Crowley.

- Heu...

Trouver quelque chose de pas trop déprimant, mais sans non plus inventer un autre homme que ce qu'il n'était, parce que Castiel se rendrait compte assez vite de la vérité.

- C'est, hum... comment dire...

- … Ton professeur aussi ?

- C'est ça ! lâcha Dean presque soulagé.

Avant de penser que ce qu'il venait de faire le faisait totalement passer pour un abruti de première. Comme s'il ne trouvait plus comment dire le mot « professeur » !

- Mais heu, tenta-t-il de reprendre, je dois t'avertir que c'est heu... un cas.

- Un cas.

- Oui, un cas.

- … D'accord.

- Tu vois l'insulte de tout à l'heure ?

Castiel hocha de la tête.

- C'était lui.

- Oh.

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres sèches – sans doute le voyage. Il pouvait déjà être sûr de ne pas s'ennuyer en cours.

Dean entreprit d'essayer d'expliquer plus en détail à Castiel ce à quoi il devait s'attendre et en quoi la personne de Crowley était vraiment, vraiment très spéciale, lorsqu'il entendit le nom de « Novak Lucifer » que Ash' coupa lui-même pour répéter le même nom... mais pas le même prénom, non.

- Novak Gabriel.

Dean se tourna vers son professeur et chercha des yeux le dénommé Gabriel. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Où était le correspondant de son frère ? Que faisait ce Gabriel là ?

Et puis il l'aperçut enfin. Ou plutôt, disons qu'il aperçut un haut-de-tête (en bref un front) et un bras qui se tendait en l'air pour signaler sa présence, et Sam juste à ses côtés.

- C'est mon cousin, lança Castiel sans prévenir.

- Quoi ?

- C'est mon cousin, répéta Castiel sans se démonter. Le fils du frère de mon père.

- Qui ça ? Gabriel ?

- Et Lucifer.

- Punaise. Mais vous êtes combien dans la famille ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'en connais pas tous les membres.

- Mais pourquoi Lucifer n'est-il pas là ?

Le regard que Castiel lui jeta à cet instant précis parut sincèrement surpris.

- Lucifer ne vous l'a pas dit ?

- … Ne pas dire quoi ?

- A la sortie du lycée, il s'est fait prendre dans un cul de sac. Vu qu'on sortait un peu plus tard, Gabriel, Tessa, Samandriel et moi, le temps qu'on arrive, ils avaient eut le temps de bien l'amocher... On ne sait pas vraiment qui était dans le coup mais je crois qu'ils étaient de sa classe.

Sans le vouloir, Dean reporta son attention l'espace d'un instant sur Gordon, qui se tenait toujours près de Dick.

Il se souvenait très bien avoir tabassé quelques collégiens lui-même il n'y a que quelques années encore. Période qu'il préférait enterrer derrière lui, maintenant. Pourtant, il se sentait un peu coupable de ce qui était arrivé à Lucifer, même s'il n'avait rien à avoir avec.

- Je suis désolé.

- C'est rien. Quelques fractures, mais en bref il n'a qu'une jambe cassée, il va s'en remettre. Ça ne sera pas sa première fois. Et puis il sait se défendre.

- Ça fait combien de temps ?

- Heu... deux jours ?

- Et Gabriel ?

- Quoi Gabriel ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

- Il s'est arrangé avec Naomi, notre professeur responsable de la correspondance. Bien que Lucifer désapprouve, il fallait un volontaire pour prendre sa place juste le temps qu'il reprenne ses forces. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, ce sont les règles, moi, je ne fais que les suivre comme tout le monde. Enfin bref, c'est tombé sur Gabriel.

Pile au moment où il finissait sa phrase, Sam et... et ben, heu, Gabriel du coup, arrivèrent. L'un avait le sourire aux lèvres tandis que l'autre faisait la moue, sans qu'on ne sache vraiment pourquoi. L'appel était terminé. Du coin de l'œil, Dean vit la voiture de Bobby se garer près de l'entrée et l'homme en sortir pour se diriger vers eux après les avoir repérés.

Dean se rapprocha de son cadet pendant tandis que Gabriel échangeait quelques mots avec son cousin.

- Hé, ça va ? lui glissa-t-il discrètement.

- Hein ? Ouais, ouais...

Dean roula des yeux.

Ce n'était pas le genre de réponses qui réconfortait dans ce sens-là. Il connaissait son frère. A n'en pas douter, cet imprévu devait y être pour quelque chose.

- Hé, les gars, les réveilla Gabriel. Je crois que c'est votre père qui arrive.

- Q...

Oh. Ah oui, leur père.

Il faudrait qu'il s'entretienne aussi avec Bobby et Sam pour savoir s'ils devaient leur révéler ou non le fait que Bobby n'était pas... vraiment leur père. Peut-être.

* * *

Oui, je sais, j'aime AC/DC et_ Back in Black_, mais vous ne pouvez pas m'en vouloir pour ça puisque vous regardez cette série et que vous l'avez déjà forcément entendue. Certains - notamment ceux qui ont commencé cette fic' il n'y a pas longtemps - auront peut-être remarqué que le début du chapitre ressemble fortement au chapitre I, ceci est conscient et fait exprès. Certaines phrases sont même quasiment les mêmes si vous voulez savoir.

Enfin, j'aimerai remercier **BicketWinchester** (merci c'est trop gentiiiil !), **NekoxChi **(waw, je te remercie vraiment, ça fait plaisir, et ne t'inquiète pas je compte bien écrire cette fiction jusqu'au bout - d'ailleurs je suis même plus sûre qu'elle tienne sur 40 chapitres mais même encore plus j'écris trop D': ), **Dibiou **(heureuse de voir que mes idées te fassent rire 8D), **frodon cailloux** (merci beaucoup ;-; )et **YsalonnaNovak **(une fois encore je te remercie d'autant plus, toi et tout mes lecteurs qui ne sont pas fans des AU, de me suivre pour cette correspondance !) pour leur review à laquelle je ne peux répondre qu'ici, étant donné que vous êtes des guests ;-;

Et nous s'appelle Groot, mes amis. N'oubliez pas. Jamais.

ET MAINTENANT VOUS AVEZ GABRIEL ALORS PROFITEZ PARCE QUE VOUS ALLEZ EN MANGER MAINTENANT, DU GABRIEL *cœur* Ah, et j'aurai beaucoup moins écrit dans ce chapitre si **Momiji-sama** ne m'y avait pas encouragée (je me serais certainement arrêtée vers l'arrivée de Gabriel et la découverte de ce zigoto-là par Sam). J'espère qu'elle aura eu raison de me pousser à écrire un peu plus :')

Et sinon, review ? *-*

A très vite,

**Plume-now**


	8. Bienvenue !

I'm late. 2 days. I'm really sorry. I'll try to write another chapter for this week.

Je voudrais remercier **Cas Cas'** and **Momiji-sama** de m'avoir supportée, et Momiji d'être ma bêta de ce chapitre.

J'en profite pour vous remercier également vous tous pour vos reviews, inscrits ou non. Pour ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits, je les encourage d'ailleurs à s'inscrire je pourrai ainsi répondre plus facilement à vos belles reviews :3 Et j'accueille ensuite de nouveaux lecteurs, **BlackWingK **et** M'elleWata** ! C'est toujours super de voir de nouveaux lecteurs, plus on est de fous... 8D /PAN/

Réponses à **BicketWinchester** : Hum, quand tu parles de véritable action... sous-entends tu les couples ou autre chose ? **NekoxChi** : Disons qu'au départ 24 chapitres était vraiment bien, mais j'écris toujours trop. Alors je sais pas exactement x3 J'ai pas envie de dire de bêtises, mais ça peut faire 30 à 40 chapitres oui ^^

Merci encore pour vos reviews, d'autant qu'elles étaient assez grosses celles là ! x3

Une très bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**BIENVENUE !**

* * *

La gare n'étant pas très loin de l'habitation des Winchesters, le trajet en voiture ne fût pas très long. Mais il parut durer une éternité pour Sam. La raison ? Gabriel. Juste Gabriel.

- Donc, avait dit Bobby, vous êtes les deux correspondants de Sam et Dean, Castiel et Lucifer, c'est ça ?

- Gabriel, l'avaient repris Sam et Gabriel.

- Pardon ?

- Castiel et Gabriel, avait dû répéter Sam, en pensant alors qu'il devrait songer à acheter un dictaphone parce qu'il sentait que, cette explication du « pourquoi-c'est-ce-type-là-Gabriel-qui-est-là-et-pas-Lucifer-raconte-moi-je-ne-comprends-pas-et-je-veux-tous-les-détails ».

C'est ainsi que les informations se mirent à jour et que Sam apprit également par la même occasion la raison pour laquelle Lucifer n'avait véritablement pas pu venir.

S'étant placé devant à côté de son « père », Sam avait distinctement pu voir la grimace de colère et compassion « c'est moche » de Bobby. Sur la banquette arrière, Gabriel était derrière Bobby, Castiel au milieu et Dean derrière Sam. Pour une fois, son aîné n'avait pas été très bavard. Remarque, Castiel non plus. Seul Gabriel lançait de temps à autres quelques remarques que Castiel paraissait rattraper ou développer, comme s'il était payé pour ça.

D'un certain côté, ça avait aussi donné un petit air familial tout ce petit monde réunit en voiture, tout ça. Cette pensée avait arraché un sourire à Sam, à l'instant où Gabriel lâcha un beau « Oh, tiens, un chat mort écrasé. » en regardant la route au travers de sa vitre.

Et puis finalement ils étaient arrivés. Il soupira en se remémorant toutes ces heures de ménage intensifs afin d'obtenir un résultat convenable pour leur arrivée. Au moins sur ce point-là, personne ne pourrait pas leur faire de reproches.

- Jolie maison, commenta poliment Castiel en entrant.

Dean le remercia tandis que Gabriel appuyait avec un « ouais, c'est vrai, pas mal, pas mal. » avant de se retourner vers Sam avec un sourire. Sam qui commençait sérieusement à se demander si recevoir Gabriel au lieu de Lucifer était pire que tout en fin de compte.

* * *

La journée s'était finalement écoulée bien plus vite que Dean ne l'aurait cru. Enfin, il s'attendait bien sûr à ce qu'elle paraisse défiler rapidement, mais à ce point...

Gabriel s'était installé dans la chambre de Sam et Castiel dans la sienne, comme prévu. Les deux frères possédaient tous deux un grand lit mais avaient respecté l'intimité de leur correspondant – et la leur aussi par la même occasion hein faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus – et avaient installé un lit qui, pour Gabriel, avait été placé juste à côté de celui de Sam, uniquement séparé par une table de chevet, et pour Castiel, un qui avait été collé au mur à l'opposé du lit de Dean. Les bagages déposées, ils avaient mangé vers 11h30 – parce que pas la patience d'attendre midi, un voyage ça creuse après tout. Le reste de l'après midi avait été normale.

Ils avaient tous discuté de tout et de rien, joué aux cartes, fait visité la maison, et ne s'étaient jamais séparés encore, sauf lorsque Gabriel et Castiel avaient demandé à prendre une douche, là oui, évidemment.

Il était maintenant 18h et tous les quatre – Castiel, Gabriel, Sam et lui, Bobby étant parti depuis un bon bout de temps – étaient réunis dans la cuisine, parce que la cuisine était le lieu sacré d'une maison. Il était 18h et c'était l'heure de goûter. Même s'ils avaient déjà pris un petit truc à 16h, il était 18h et c'était le goûter. De toute façon, c'était tout le temps l'heure du goûter. Sur la table, pâtisseries, gâteaux, jus d'orange et autres boissons.

Les yeux de Gabriel pétillaient d'envie et Sam lui donna le feu vert – la peur qu'il ne se mette à tout dévorer tout d'un coup se lisait dans ses yeux – et il s'attaqua à un sachet de bonbon que Dean n'avait pas vu – d'où sortait-il ?

Castiel se servit un verre de limonade et Dean le suivit. Les conversations variaient du tout au tout mais ne s'arrêtait jamais, même si tout le monde avait la bouche pleine – c'est là que Dean pensa que s'ils devaient être admis dans une émission d'« Un Dîner Presque Parfait » ils avaient de quoi faire rugir le publique. Gabriel coupa le fil de ses pensées.

- Sammy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il se retourna vers son frère. Celui-ci était devant son bol de lait avec quelques morceaux de ce qui semblerait être un biscuit, un paquet de cookies à ses côtés, armé d'une petite cuillère. Il haussa un sourcil.

- Bah, mon goûter.

Gabriel pouffa sans aucune retenue.

- Mais c'est pas un goûter ça, Sammish, c'est un petit déjeuner.

- Ah oui ? Et toi, alors ? rétorqua-t-il. D'où tu sors toutes ces confiseries, hein ? Est-ce que je te demande pourquoi tu te fais un goûter d'anniversaire tout seul ?

Dean fronça des sourcils. O.K, il n'avait même pas relevé le « Sammish » de Gabriel. Hors déjà un Sam qui ne relève pas un « Sammy » c'est un exploit, alors « Sammish »...

- Déjà, de un, commença Gabriel en levant l'index, un goûter d'anniversaire, ça reste quand même un goûter. De deux, continua-t-il en levant l'annulaire, pas tes affaires. Et puis t'as jamais vu Alice aux Pays des Merveilles ? Ceci est un « Joyeux non-anniversaire ! ». Donc j'fais c'que j'veux.

Il avait lâché cette dernière phrase avec un ton tellement enfantin qu'on aurait dit un gamin défiant sa mère.

- Dans ce cas il te manque le thé, Gabe.

- On ne peut pas tout avoir, Sammy.

Sam soupira, saisit un cookie et le jeta dans son bol avant de l'écraser bêtement dans un _« scroutch scroutch »_ sous le regard de Gabriel. Dean entama une nouvelle conversation avec Castiel tout en observant la scène du coin de l'œil. Il savait que ce n'était pas fini. Enfin, non, il ne le savait pas, mais il en avait l'affreux sentiment. Gabriel ne devait pas être du genre à s'avouer vaincu.

Sam continua son petit manège et porta sa cuillère à la bouche. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Gabriel ouvrit la bouche et Dean pensa avec ironie qu'il avait tenu longtemps.

- Sam...

- Quoi ?

Un grand sourire s'insinua sur le visage de Gabriel.

- On dirait une mémé.

Dean s'étouffa sur place alors qu'il buvait sa limonade, évitant de la recracher de justesse sur Castiel. Ça, ça c'était LE commentaire de la journée. Voire de la semaine.

Sam releva la tête et prit un air faussement outré.

- Non mais je vois pas en quoi. J'ai le droit de casser mes cookies dans un bol de lait.

- Comme tout le monde, Sammy ! Mais n'empêche que ta tête, lorsque tu les brises, tes cookies, et la manière dont tu te penches en avant, il manquerait plus que les tremblements et c'est la mamie la plus ordinaire du monde.

- Je lui ai déjà dit, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Dean en arborant un grand sourire destiné à Sam.

- Oui, bon, c'est bon, hein, coupa Sam. J'aime prendre mes cookies comme ça, c'est pas maintenant que je vais changer pour vous deux !

- Mais je ne t'ai pas demandé de changer, Sammamy.

Fou rire intégral. Dean avait beau vouloir se retenir juste pour la forme, pour soutenir quand même un minimum son frère... là c'était mission impossible. Et la tête de Sam à cet instant-là valait toutes les célèbres _bitch-faces_ qu'il avait pu lui fournir jusqu'à présent.

- … Sammamy.

- On dirait que tu dis « sa mamie ».

Castiel laissa un petit rire sortir de sa gorge ce qui n'échappa pas non plus à Dean. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait, et il n'était pas vraiment déçu.

- Pitié.

- Sammamy.

- Stop.

- Sam. Mamie.

- Sérieusement, Gabe ?

- Rho, tu prends tout trop au sérieux, lança Gabriel en avalant un dragibus.

Sam se renfrogna un peu plus à ces mots, et Gabriel s'avéra être le vainqueur de cette bataille sans aucun dessein ni intérêt.

Castiel fut la personne qui changea tout le sujet de la conversation surprenant un peu tout le monde, comme si son silence signifiait son absence.

- Sinon, vous n'auriez pas un peu de miel... ?

* * *

Cette journée avait été un peu... étrange. Ils avaient travaillé ce matin en classe – d'ailleurs, pourquoi ? Ça n'avait pas vraiment de buts, vu qu'ils n'avaient rien fait le reste de la journée sachant qu'ils devaient s'occuper de leurs correspondants – ils avaient attendu à la gare ces adolescents avec lesquels ils ne parlaient que très récemment – voire depuis même pas 24 heures pour Gabriel – et avec lesquels maintenant ils se comportaient tous comme s'ils... se connaissaient depuis toujours. Et puis il y avait aussi Bobby, leur soit-disant père. Ils devraient sans doute le dire. De toute façon, Sam était pratiquement certain qu'ils le savaient. Dean avait dû le dire à Castiel, et il ne savait comment mais Gabriel devait l'avoir compris. A moins qu'il ne rêve. Enfin, il n'avait rien fait ou dit qui puisse remettre en question son identité – ou du moins ce qu'il prétendait être.

D'ailleurs, il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de Lucifer. Si Castiel ne leur avait pas raconté son « accident » il n'aurait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé et se passait réellement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il savait que Lucifer se couchait aux alentours de 23h30. Il était 23h. Donc il devait encore être connecté sur son ordinateur... Peut-être devrait-il lui parler. Faire le premier pas... Il se sentait plutôt mal pour lui. Et puis il connaissait Lucifer – du moins suffisamment – pour savoir qu'il avait un amour-propre bien trop grand pour lui adresser la parole le premier. Du moins pour lui parler de ce genre de choses. Ou alors il devait peut-être penser que Gabriel et Castiel lui avaient tout dit, et que peut-être il n'avait rien à lui dire. Que d'hypothèses.

Sam se leva de son lit et s'assit à son bureau pour ouvrir son laptop. Il ne servait à rien d'établir ce genre de questionnements perpétuels, autant lui demander directement comme est-ce qu'il allait. Et puis il était vraiment inquiet. Il ouvrit son ordinateur portable.

C'est à ce moment-là que Castiel, suivit de Dean, surgirent dans sa chambre. Tiens, pas de Dean-agent-secret aujourd'hui. Pour une fois, Gabriel n'était pas là – vu que c'était silencieux, dans la pièce.

- Sam !

- Quoi ?

- Vient tout de suite avec nous, ordonna Dean.

- Hein ?

Il devait halluciner. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, encore ? Pourquoi à chaque qu'il avait l'impression de faire quelque chose d'important, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui arrivait – cette chose étant ici son frère – et l'en empêchait ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Suis-nous au salon, répondit Dean sans répondre.

Sam obéit à contrecœur et referma son laptop pour les suivre. Vu que Gabriel n'était pas là, il avait vraiment peur de ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Sachant que son imagination le travaillait pas mal en ce moment, il préféra la mettre en conger pour cette fois.

- C'est grave ?

- Assez, oui, annonça son frère.

Sam lança un regard à Castiel qui ne broncha pas. Arrivés au salon, il vit Gabriel au sol, devant le canapé, assit en tailleur. Face à lui, deux DVD.

- Changement de plan, déclara Dean. On ne va pas dormir de suite, c'est pas drôle, et puis ils sont pas si fatigués que ça, dit-il. Du coup on opte pour un film. Et f*ck les cours de demain. Au pire, c'est pas comme si on avait pas l'habitude de se coucher à 2 heures du mat'.

- … Vous rigolez j'espère.

Si c'était bien ce à quoi il pensait, non seulement maintenant son frère était à jamais irrécupérable comme il le redoutait déjà, mais Castiel et Gabriel de même.

- … Et tu le regardes avec nous, et non tu n'as pas le choix. Sauf qu'on a un gros soucis. Capital. Et toi seul peut nous aider à le régler.

Sam s'approcha de Gabriel qui fixait les films avec concentration.

- Quel film on doit choisir ? chuchota Gabriel comme pour lui-même.

- J'ai voté pour _Kill Bill_ et Gabriel pour _Retour vers le Futur_. Castiel refuse de préférer l'un à l'autre.

- Toi ? Tu as voté pour_ Kill Bill _?

- Bah quoi, j'ai bien le droit de changer un peu, non ?

- Mouais. Bon. Voyons voir.

Tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui.

- … Je sais pas.

Et toutes les épaules s'affaissèrent.

* * *

Finalement, ils avaient regardé _La Reine des Neiges_. Aucun rapport. C'était plutôt bien, jusqu'à ce que Gabriel commence à raconter vers minuit et demi qu'il voulait faire une tresse à Sam. Et puis il n'avait pas arrêté de manger ses bonbons encore, là. A se demander s'il ne les faisait pas apparaître par magie. Dean avait bu une bière et Castiel mangé un pot entier de miel ...ne surtout pas se poser de questions. A croire que ces trois-là n'arrivaient pas à passer un moment sans rien avaler. Quoiqu'il avait aussi cédé à la tentation et prit des pop-corn – que Gabriel avait voulu lui voler, mais hé, lorsque l'on est le plus grand c'est facile d'empêcher les autres de te piquer tes affaires. Et puis ça avait été amusant de le voir essayer de les attraper en lui tirant la manche comme un enfant. Enfin bref.

Ils allaient maintenant se coucher – _enfin_ songea Sam. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il aurait aisément pu croire que c'était lui qui avait fait le voyage à leur place. Ils se dirigèrent chacun vers leur chambre ou la salle de bain histoire de se faire une petite toilette avant de rendre visite à Morphée.

Sam s'allongea sur son lit et soupira d'aise. Rien de mieux que le doux contact du matelas après une grosse journée. Il repensa à Lucifer. Merde. Avec tout ça, il l'avait zappé. Le remord le prit d'assaut à cette pensée. _Il l'avait zappé._ Et il était une heure du matin. Évidemment. Hors de question d'essayer de le joindre maintenant. Il allait rentrer dans ses draps en se promettant de l'appeler dès le lendemain lorsque la lumière s'éteignit soudainement. Immédiatement, Sam se figea dans le noir. Panne de courant ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser davantage à cause de... ça. De ce qui suivit. Quelqu'un entra dans la chambre. Et l'instant d'après, il eut alors une magnifique vision.

Un bouche.

Ou plutôt, de l'intérieur d'une bouche. Du style, les dents, la langue, la glotte, le palais, tout ça. Dans un clignotement vert incessant, elle apparut et disparut comme par magie. Sam hurla de surprise qui fut recouvert par un magnifique rire diabolique.

- GABRIEL ?!

Toujours dans le noir, sans allumer la lumière, Gabriel – c'était lui – annonça avec un grand sourire :

- Surpriiiise !

Un grand sourire qu'il put en effet voir grâce à... ou à cause de... enfin, ce truc-là qui clignotait dans le noir. Sam plissa des yeux.

_C'était... non... quand même pas... Gabriel... Sérieusement ?!_

- Gabriel, est-ce que je rêve ou bien tu te balades avec une brosse à dents qui clignote dans le noir ?

Le sourire de Gabriel s'élargit plus encore – c'était possible ? – et brandit sa brosse à dents vers lui :

- _Sammy_, dit-il d'une voix étonnamment grave. _Je. Suis. Ton. Pèèèère !_

- Star Wars ? Une brosse à dents – Star Wars ? Tu ne peux pas être sérieux, souffla Sam.

Gabriel ré-enfonça ladite brosse à dents dans la bouche qui clignotait toujours de sa lumière verte et recommença à... bah brosser ses dents l'air de rien et reprit le chemin de la salle de bain. Sans rallumer la lumière. En sifflotant. Oui il arrivait à siffloter en se lavant les dents. Ce type n'était pas normal. Il espéra sincèrement qu'il n'était pas du genre à jouer des coups en douce la nuit ou juste somnambule. Ça serait le pompon.

* * *

Il avait très bien dormi. Même s'il avait eu peur que Sam et son correspondant ne se mette à faire la java en pleine nuit ou juste que Gabriel ne s'amuse à faire peur à Sam comme il l'avait fait juste avant qu'ils n'aillent se coucher – et d'ailleurs il serait allé voir si Castiel ne l'avait arrêté et assuré que c'était normal et que tout allait très bien (ce qui lui semblait être encore plus flippant en fait).

Castiel était déjà réveillé. Il le savait parce que le temps que son réveille « This is War » du groupe _Thirty Seconds To Mars_ ne sonne, qu'il trouve sa place, et qu'il ne le frappe, Castiel était déjà habillé. Quoiqu'il ne se souvenait même plus s'il s'était mis en short hier. Avait-il au moins un habit pour dormir ? Peut-être dormait-il avec son jean. Remarque, ça serait plus pratique. Il pourrait alors dormir plus longtemps. Ajouter juste cinq ou six minutes de plus. Se lever à 7h06 au lieu de 7h. C'était une idée alléchante.

- Bonjour, Dean.

Nouveau frisson.

Punaise, il n'arrivait vraiment pas à s'habituer à sa voix. Elle était parfaitement réveillée par ailleurs, ce qui le confortait dans sa théorie de l'adolescent qui n'a aucun problème pour se lever tôt. Peut-être même qu'il pourrait le réveiller. Après tout, sa voix pourrait faire un parfait réveil. Il pourrait peut-être l'enregistrer en cachette. Sauf que non, ça irait pas puisque justement il dormait dans la même chambre que lui. _Rien de plus bizarre que d'être invité chez son correspondant pour six mois et de se faire réveiller soudainement un matin par sa propre voix sans s'y attendre parce que ledit correspondant vous a volé votre voix pour son réveil. _Non, il ne pourrait définitivement pas faire ça, c'était trop bizarre, surtout en ce mettant maintenant à la place de Castiel. _Mais bon, après tout qui pouvait se vanter de posséder une voix pareille aujourd'hui ?_

- Hey, Castiel.

- Oh, tu peux m'appeler Cas' aussi tu sais.

- Ah. Oh, heu, O.K. … Cas'.

Cas' esquissa un sourire. Ses cheveux noirs étaient encore en bataille. Dean ne saurait dire s'il s'était coiffé ou non. Peut-être qu'il ne se coiffait jamais en fait. Il le voyait bien passer rapidement sa main dans sa chevelure dans un geste inconscient avant de sortir prendre le chemin du lycée.

- Tu as bien dormi ? Je veux dire, y'a pas eu de bruits, t'as pas eu froid ni rien ?

Il avait l'impression d'être une mère poule qui demandait à son fils si elle ne devait pas changer ses draps ou quelque chose dans le genre parce qu'on changeait de saison.

- Non, non, ça allait. C'est juste un peu étrange, j'ai plutôt l'habitude de dormir sur un lit superposé et là... c'est la grande chambre.

- C'est clair qu'avoir sa propre chambre, c'est super.

- J'imagine.

Silence_._

- Hum, Dean. Il est 7h15. Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on se dépêche un peu pour aller à ton lycée... non ?

- Oh, hein ? Heu, oui, oui, bien sûr.

Il s'apprêta rapidement et rejoignirent tous deux Sam et Gabriel qui étaient déjà à la cuisine. Ils semblaient avoir bonne mine. Au moins, il s'était inquiété pour son cadet pour rien. Le petit déjeuner passé, un dilemme fut posé.

Ils prenaient habituellement leur vélo pour se rendre au lycée. Hors, de vélos, il n'y en avait que deux. Ils n'avaient pas pensé une seconde au moyen de transports avec Cas' et Gabriel. Et il était clair que s'ils y allaient à pieds, ils seraient en retard – pour sûr. Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions.

- Dean, proposa Sam, prends Cas' avec toi, je lui passe mon vélo et nous on vous rejoint à pieds.

- Non mais non, Sam, tu vas te faire tuer pour ton retard, et puis c'est dégueulasse que tu écopes d'une punition et que Gabriel la subisse aussi juste pour ça. Prends mon vélo toi et vas-y toi avec Gabriel.

- Dean, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Je crois qu'avec tous les avertissements que tu as gagné jusqu'à présent, je peux prendre pour toi pour une fois. Tu sais très bien que les prochaines te sont comptées.

Dean sentit le regard curieux de Castiel sur lui et se maudit pour son comportement. Ils donnaient déjà une mauvaise impression à leurs correspondants. Et puis Sam savait aussi bien que lui qu'il avait aussi pas mal d'avertissements dans son casier aussi – on dit merci au gentil Monsieur Crowley.

- Heu, Dean, je crois qu'il y a peut-être un moyen de s'arranger, dit Castiel.

- Ouais, j'ai l'impression que vous vous cassez tous les deux la tête pour rien alors qu'il y en a une toute simple juste sous nos yeux, appuya Gabriel.

- Vos vélos sont assez grands et récents pour qu'on se mette à deux sur un vélo. Si vous conduisez à la bonne vitesse, ça devrait aller et tout ira bien pour tout le monde.

- Pas bête, approuva Sam. Ça marche pour moi.

- Ah c'était ça ton idée Cas' ? interrogea Gabriel visiblement déçu.

- … Quelle était ton autre option, Gabriel ?

- Bah, voler une voiture du quartier.

- …

Et dire qu'il pensait passer pour un délinquant avec eux. Dean remercia mentalement Gabriel tandis que Sam parut vouloir se frapper la tête contre un mur. Encore.

- Donc c'est parti, lança Sam. Gabe, tu te mets derrière.

- Et pourquoi donc ? s'insurgea l'intéressé. C'est à cause de ma taille, c'est ça, hein ? Tu te crois meilleur que les autres, _Gigantor_ ?

- … Non, c'est juste que tu ne connais pas encore le chemin du lycée. Et arrête de m'appeler n'importe comment.

- Ah, oui. C'est vrai. Et non.

Sam et Dean enfourchèrent leur vélo et leur correspondants prirent place derrière. Regardant Gabriel essayer de bien s'asseoir derrière son géant de frère, Dean n'avait pas senti Castiel s'installer derrière lui jusqu'à ce qu'il place ses bras autour de sa taille. Ses muscles se contractèrent au contact.

- Ça va, Dean ?

Shit. Il l'avait senti. Il s'obligea à se détendre.

- Oui, oui. Et toi, c'est bon ?

- Pas de problèmes !

- Super. Sam ?

- On est prêt.

- Okay. Go !

Et ils démarrèrent comme s'ils s'engageaient dans une course de dingues. Heureusement que Castiel avait précisé « Si vous conduisez à la bonne vitesse, ça devrait aller et tout ira bien pour tout le monde ».

D'un autre côté, les Winchesters avaient vraiment l'impression de n'avoir que des cours du matin commençant avec Crowley. _Mais tout ira bien_, tenta de se rassurer mentalement Dean sur le chemin. _Tout ira très très bien._


	9. Première journée

HEYYYY ~ Donc ici, après la journée d'arrivée, le dodo et le réveil, première VRAIE journée.

Heu, sinon, je dois vous dire : vous allez rire si je vous avoue que j'avais un peu zappé la rentrée ? Ou plutôt la signification de ce truc. Boulot, ouais. Donc j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que je ne pourrai certainement plus poster toutes les semaines à cause de mes études, et des autres fics que je délaisse aussi à cause de celle-ci. Je posterai donc toutes les deux semaines minimum. Si je peux poster avant, je le ferai - ça fera en moyenne deux chapitres par mois. Mais hey, j'ai constaté avoir pas mal écrit, j'arrive au dossier de 100ko pour Correspondances 8D /BOM/ Enfin, j'aimerai dire que non je renie ce 1er Septembre voilà je veux pas. J'aime mes vacances je refuse la rentrée ;-; *se planque dans son armoire à la recherche du monde de Narnia - oh tiens j'ai trouvé un David Tennant 8D*

Bonne lecture~

* * *

**PREMIÈRE****JOURNÉE**

* * *

- Bonjour les enfants. Veuillez vous asseoir.

Ce fût presque si Dean n'entendit pas un « s'il vous plaît ». Crowley s'assit à son bureau sans bruit en tirant légèrement la chaise de son bureau et joignit les mains en jetant un rapide regard circulaire à sa classe. Il souriait. Il _souriait_.

Ce matin, il était arrivé presque à l'heure. Cinq minutes de retard au lieu de quinze. Déjà par ce petit progrès, ils avaient tous était très très surpris. Mais ce qui suivait maintenant était juste atrocement... pas normal. Depuis le temps qu'il les accueillait avec toutes sortes d'insultes toutes autant ridicules les unes que les autres, ici son bonjour était affreusement banal. Et l'on pourrait même penser que ce prof est _gentil_. Hors, Crowley, gentil, banal, non. Pas possible. Il devait y avoir anguille sous roche.

En jetant un œil aux alentours, Dean put constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'être tendu depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés en cours. Enfin, sauf les correspondants. Eux paraissaient à la fois curieux et sages. Sauf Gabriel peut-être. Mais bon, il était plutôt concentré sur Crowley – et Castiel – pour s'occuper des affaires de son frère ou de Gabriel de manière plus détaillée.

- Je souhaite la bienvenue aux correspondants qui sont arrivés hier, et espère que leur séjour ici leur sera profitable.

Il y avait plusieurs options. La première : Crowley s'était pris un piano sur la tête. Ce qui avait totalement changé son caractère, donc son comportement, donc sa manière d'être. A moins que, deuxième hypothèse, il n'aie bu un cargo de bouteilles de whisky et de vodka, sauf que cette solution là était peu probable puisqu'il ne puait pas – du moins il ne l'avait pas senti, et ne pas sentir ce genre de choses alors que l'individu en question te passe juuuste sous ton nez, c'est un peu fort. Donc l'alcool, éliminé.

Il pouvait y avoir aussi des raisons à ne pas forcément rejeter au premier abord non plus. Comme les aliens. _Oui, parfaitement des aliens_, songea Dean en se grattant le menton sans y penser. Donc, troisième idée : il avait été enlevé après être sorti en courant d'un hôpital où sa mère venait de mourir et désobéit à son grand-père et... non attendez il confondait avec un film qu'il avait vu récemment là. Mais l'hypothèse tenait toujours. Hier, Crowley était Crowley, et puis en rentrant chez lui il s'est capturer par des extraterrestres qui ont exercés il ne savait quelles expériences sur lui et l'ont rendu le Crowley qui n'est pas Crowley d'aujourd'hui. Sinon, quatrième option, Crowley n'avait jamais été Crowley. Il avait été possédé par un démon jusqu'à présent, et maintenant il était redevenu un humain normal. Ou alors, dans la même idée, étant donné qu'il n'avait juste été qu'un humain sadique et intolérant jusqu'à présent, et Dieu, un archange, un ange, n'importe quelle divinité ou truc magique doté de bonté et de pureté lui avait rendu visite et expliqué qu'il était un type dégueulasse qui devait changer. Et il a réagit en voyant ce qui pourrait lui arriver s'il ne prenait pas compte de ce dont on l'avertissait, parce que... Shit, ça ressemblait aussi à l'histoire de Mr. Scrooge pour son Noël. Il était trop influencé par les références qu'il avait pu acquérir dans sa vie.

Plus simple, un ange l'a possédé et le possède encore. Même s'il doute que les anges puissent faire ce genre de choses – et d'ailleurs il ne croyait même pas en tout ça, les monstres seraient presque plus plausibles. Voilà. C'était ça. Dernière solution : ce_ type_ n'était _pas_ Crowley. C'était un monstre qui avait pris sa place, capable de créer une illusion pour se faire passer pour lui ou juste qui prenait sa forme. _Un peu comme dans les dessins-animés, là, _pensa Dean,_ Barbapapa qui s'adaptent à... non quelque chose de plus réaliste quand même. _Un métamorphe, polymorphe, changeur-de-formes/apparences ou une créature dans ce monstre monstrueusement plus gentil que le Crowley de départ dans ce cas.

Toutes ses réflexions furent réduites à néant lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'au fond de la classe campait un homme bien trop vieux pour être un élève. La barbe, le crâne chauve et surtout les rides, avec son petit sac de côté et son laptop. La réponse le frappa en pleine figure et il ne sut s'il était content ou non de ce qu'il comprenait à présent. C'était juste un examen scolaire de « pour-savoir-si-vous-êtes-un-bon-prof-et-enseignez-bien ».

* * *

- Alors, ces premiers cours ? Ça allait ?

Castiel se retourna vers Garth. Les nouveaux « élèves » avaient eu toute la journée, repas et récréations en prime pour pouvoir retenir le noms de quelques professeurs et de leurs correspondants. Et le contact était plutôt bien passé, jusqu'à maintenant.

- Oui, pas de soucis. Dean m'a tout expliqué.

- Dites, vous êtes _sûrs_ que le type de ce matin là, Crow-muche, c'était le même gars qu'hier ? interrogea Gabriel.

- Oui, y'avait un inspecteur, donc oui, sauf que... changement de comportement plutôt radical.

- La journée s'est bien passée pour vous, demanda Kevin à l'ensemble du groupe.

Tous hochèrent de la tête. Au moins, ils avaient tous l'air à l'aise, contrairement à ce qu'ils auraient pu penser. Ou avoir le mal du pays. Sam était plutôt heureux que tout aille bien jusqu'à présent, en espérant que cela continue.

- Ce soir, les entrées sont presque données à la discothèque, annonça Charlie. On en a parlé, Dorothy et moi – celle-ci approuva d'un mouvement de tête – alors on pensait que ça serait sympa si vous veniez.

- Argh, c'est super sympa, mais je ne pourrai pas en ce qui me concerne, dit amèrement Jo'. J'ai un baby-sitting de dernière minutes et c'est pas la joie. Ceux-là sont insupportables.

- Tu peux pas juste leur dire pour une fois que tu es occupée ?

- Ils trouveraient un ou une autre baby-sitter pour me remplacer et moins cher ? Non merci, j'ai besoin de gagner cet argent pour me payer mes loisirs si je veux pouvoir sortir avec vous une prochaine fois.

- Ouais, je comprends, marmonna Kevin, compréhensif.

- Par contre je peux vous confier Samandriel, je ne vois pas pourquoi il serait privé, s'il en a envie...

- Samandriel ?

Sam détourna son attention de Jo' sur ledit Samandriel. Il s'était fait si petit dans son coin qu'il ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

- C'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée... bafouilla-t-il.

- Biiiien, sourit Charlie.

Dorothy se rapprocha d'elle, complice.

- Je suis partant, déclara Garth. Tessa m'avait justement demandé s'il y avait de l'animation dans le coin.

Chuck, Gabriel, et Sam approuvèrent de même, ainsi que Kevin qui annonça venir avec sa petite amie, Channing.

- Génial. Donc, tout le monde vient ?

- Et toi, Dean ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Dean et Castiel qui se tenait silencieux à ses côtés. L'aîné Winchester était connu pour être partant à chaque sortie de chaque soirée, tant que c'était pour s'amuser. A vrai dire, il le y allait presque tous les soirs de la semaine, si ça pouvait être un moment sympa avec des bières et des filles. Tiens, d'ailleurs, il n'en avait pas parlé mais il avait pu voir Ash' assit à un bar, qu'il avait déjà fréquenté auparavant, reluquer quelques nanas qui passaient en sirotant tranquillement une bière. Mais depuis quelques jours déjà il avait arrêté ses petites soirées nocturnes. On le retrouvait alors généralement dans sa chambre, entrain de mater un film, de lire on-ne-savait-quoi-et-on-ne-voulait-peut-être-ou-sans-doute-pas-le-savoir ou juste de parler avec Castiel sur Skype. En fait, il se comportait exactement comme le faisait habituellement son frangin. Autant dire que Dean avait été Samesqué, Sam ayant déteint sur lui. C'est la raison pour laquelle, si Sam lui-même avait accepté cette sortie – discrètement forcé par le coup de coude de Gabriel et son sourire d'ange – on se demandait si Dean continuerait son ramadan des soirées en boîte ou non.

Dean jeta un regard à Castiel. Castiel jeta un regard à Dean.

- Bah, pourquoi pas. Enfin, ça ne me dérange pas, après je ne sais pas si Cas' veut venir ou pas...

- Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre, murmura Castiel.

- Rho, Cas', le réprimanda Gabriel en lui faisant les gros yeux – Dieu on aurait dit une mère grondant son fils. Tu peux bien le faire une fois dans ta vie. Et puis, on est gentiment accueillit... enfin, se reprit-il, _tu_ es gentiment accueillit pour six mois, tu peux bien accepter une soirée.

Castiel évita le regard de son frère pour rencontrer à nouveau ceux de Dean. Ils étaient suppliant, intimant la demande immédiate d'intervenir pour qu'on le laisse tranquille. Hors, c'était tout le contraire qu'eut envie de faire Dean à cet instant-là. Bien sûr il appréciait son correspondant, mais rien ne l'empêchait de le charrier. Il était sûr que Castiel serait juste incroyable à une soirée telle que celle-ci. Il avait vraiment envie de voir ce que ça pourrait donner.

- C'est d'accord, on viendra, lança Dean avec un grand sourire tandis que Castiel sembla s'étouffer sous le choc de la traîtrise qu'il ressentait de la part de Dean – et de Gabriel notamment.

- Super !

Charlie sauta de joie.

- Rendez-vous à 22h30 là-bas. S'il vous manque un moyen de transport, faites le moi savoir, je passe vous prendre.

Urgh. Un moyen de transport. C'est un peu honteux de l'avouer, mais n'ayant à leur disposition que deux vélos, Sam et Dean auraient bien besoin d'une voiture. Et que se soit les filles qui prennent les garçons au passage pour les mener à une soirée renversait un peu les mythes. Il n'en fallut pas beaucoup à Charlie pour lire en eux et comprendre la situation.

- Ok, je vous prends à et quart, ne soyez pas en retard sinon je pars sans vous, _bitches._

_Merci Charlie._

* * *

- S'il te plaît, Gabriel. J'aimerai être un peu seul.

Gabriel s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour prononcer quelque chose mais quelque chose – sans doute les rides qui n'avaient pas quittées le front de Sam depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés – l'en empêcha et il obéit. Accoudé à son bureau, Sam jeta un regard circulaire à sa propre chambre... qui n'était plus tellement la sienne à présent. Ses affaires et celles de Gabriel étaient totalement mélangées. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil à celle de Dean, et évidemment son bordélique de frère avait hérité d'un correspondant très ordonné. Pas lui. Que la vie était ironique. Il soupira et ouvrit son _laptop_ en hâte avant d'écrire son mot de passe d'une traite. Il jura lorsqu'il constata que la connexion au réseau s'était enlevée et exécuta sa « danse du réseau » afin de rétablir Internet. Une fois ceci de réglé, il reprit place devant son bureau et cliqua sur l'onglet « **S** » de Skype.

Gagné_. Il était connecté. _Sam inspira un bon coup avant de cliquer sur son contact « Lucifer » et d'entamer la conversation. Parce qu'il devait l'entamer. Parce qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis bien trop longtemps. Parce qu'il était celui qui aurait dû l'appeler depuis déjà quelques temps, et parce qu'il était impardonnable. Alors il entama la conversation.

_« Hey ! »_

Aucune réponse. Normal, il n'avait attendu que trente secondes et il n'arrivait pas à attendre plus longtemps. Alors il enchaîna.

_« Comment vas-tu ? »_

Cette fois, il attendrait. Du moins, il attendrait plus de trente secondes. Il n'allait pas le harceler non plus. Alors il rejeta la tête en arrière et s'appuya sur le dossier de son siège, prenant son mal en patience. Une minute. Deux minutes. Trois minutes... Le petit « bloup » résonna à ses oreilles à la sixième.

_« Quelle question. »_

Il s'y attendait. Il s'y attendait, mes ses épaules s'affaissèrent tout de même de dépit. Il connaissait assez Lucifer pour prévoir au moins ce genre de réactions. Mais il ne perdit pas courage, au contraire. Sauf que Lucifer parut ne pas vouloir lui laisser prendre la parole pour le moment.

_« Ils t'ont dit, hein »_

Sam se sentit envahit d'une immense tristesse.

_« Mais tu t'en fiches, n'est ce pas »_

_« Sinon tu m'aurais contacté avant »_

_« J'avais pensé un instant que quelqu'un pouvait peut-être me comprendre, mais tu ne faisais que le prétendre. Tu n'es pas si différent des autres, Sam, même si tu l'es un peu, ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un d'admirable. »_

_« J'avais espéré que tu te serais inquiété »_

_« Je n'aurai jamais dû baisser ma garde. Tu m'as bien vite remplacé »_

_« Avoue que tu es bien content de recevoir mon imbécile de cadet Gabriel plutôt qu'un type comme moi. Lucifer, c'est un prénom bien moche. »_

Et les messages s'enchaînaient tous comme s'il étalait ses reproches, ses sentiments, ses pensées. Il les empilait là, il les recracher à la figure de Sam qui se figeait chaque fois un peu plus à chacune de ses attaques. Il paraissait empli de haine dans ses propos, mais Sam savait que ce n'était rien de plus que des regrets, des regrets, de l'amertume et de la tristesse. Accompagné d'un poil de jalousie. De jalousie envers Gabriel. Comment ne le pourrait-il pas ? Il pouvait le comprendre. Surtout qu'il ne savait absolument pas si son frère l'avait contacté depuis qu'il avait prit sa place. Peut-être ne valait-il mieux pas.

_« Lucifer, je... je suis désolé »_

_« Oh, je t'en prie, ne me prend pas en pitié. Pas toi. »_

- MAIS JE NE TE PRENDS PAS EN PITIE ! hurla Sam.

Cette seule réponse l'avait mis hors de lui. Il avait hurlé sur l'instant, seul dans sa chambre, même si Lucifer ne pouvait pas l'entendre. _De la pitié ? De la _pitié_ ? Qu'en savait-il, de ce qu'il pensait ?_ Il ressentait un profond respect pour Lucifer. Il savait que sa vie de tous les jours n'était pas toujours joyeuse. Il savait que c'était une personne sensible qui se cachait derrière un masque de terreur. Il jouait les durs, mais il était brisé. Il se brisait un peu plus chaque jours. Et lui venait à se briser avec lui. Alors il n'y tint plus. Sa souris se déplaça jusqu'à l'onglet vert « Appel vidéo » et cliqua.

Le son qui démontrait que l'appel s'effectuait bien sonna. Elle dura un temps, minime, avant qu'_il_ ne décide d'y mettre fin. Lucifer avait choisi de ne pas lui parler en direct. De ne pas le voir. De ne pas entendre sa voix. Sam se sentit rejeté. Injustement.

_« Lucifer... »_

Aucune réponse.

_« Lucifer ! S'il te plaît, réponds. Je t'assure que je ne t'ai _pas_ oublié. Je sais que tu le penses, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'ai pas _pu_ t'appeler ou te joindre auparavant, mais cela ne doit pas faire de moi le Sam que tu imagines être maintenant. La rentrée, Gabriel, ton frère, les professeurs... Je n'ai pas eu le temps. Ton cousin, aussi. Castiel. L'installation, l'adaptation. »_

Un temps. Il tapa encore deux mots.

_« … Le choc. »_

Ses doigts s'immobilisèrent un instant, parallèles au clavier, avant de se remettre à écrire furtivement.

_« Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? »_

Dix minutes. Dix minutes passèrent. Cette question semblait avoir coupé toute répartie de la part de Lucifer. Il avait pu voir le petit stylo qui écrivait tout seul indiquant que Lucifer répondait à ses messages se mettre en marche, jusqu'à cette question-là. Il s'était posé, avait disparu. Et depuis, rien. Il avait eu l'espoir de penser qu'il réfléchissait à sa réponse, et l'avait toujours. Mais il attendait encore. Il allait répondre. Il _devait_ répondre. Parce qu'il l'avait asséné de reproches, et qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être ainsi s'il n'en expliquait du moins pas la raison de départ. Puisque après tout, il ne pouvait pas être devin, non plus. Castiel et Gabriel n'auraient rien dit, il ne saurait toujours rien.

Au moment où il se pencha à nouveau sur son clavier, la porte s'ouvrit presque en fracas. En réflexe humain, il se retourna dans la même fraction de secondes vers l'intrus qui le dérangeait en cet instant fatidique. Dean. Il avait une respiration lourde, et son visage exprimait la surprise, avec une pointe d'anxiété.

- Dean ?

- Sam, souffla-t-il. Sam.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Sam, on a... on a oublié Adam !

* * *

Adam. Adam. Adam. Adam. Milligan. Et merde. Leur demi-frère devait cohabiter avec eux une fois à peu près tous les deux mois. Hors, avec la venue des correspondants, le stress que tout cela avait engendré, ils l'avait _totalement zappé._ Enfin, surtout lui. Dean était un éternel « zappeur ». Un moulin à gaffes. Lui était censé se rappeler de ce genre de choses. Même s'ils n'appréciaient pas tellement Adam – il leur tapait sur les nerfs, pour ainsi dire, à jouer son gosse capricieux en règle générale, et surtout avec leur père – ils ne le détestaient pas au point de le laissait poireauterdans une gare pendant une demi-heure. Mais faut dire aussi, qu'est-ce qu'il avait à venir au moment où Castiel et Gabriel venaient à peine d'arriver ! Comme si c'était pas assez le bordel comme ça.

Ça aurait été un miracle que Dean s'en souvienne et se rue dans la chambre de son frère pour lui rappeler que Adam arrivait. Non, en fait, Adam avait envoyé un texto – ou plutôt une trentaines de textos – furieux à Dean expliquant sa situation. Sachant qu'il restait en moyenne deux semaines à chacune de ses venues – ce qui perturbait bien son programme scolaire au passage – ses valises n'étaient pas si légères que ça. Pas le temps d'attendre la réponse de Lucifer pour le moment, ils devaient voler au secours de leur demi-frère. De toute façon, avant de rabattre l'écran, le regard de Sam accrocha le nom de Lucifer au passage et celui-ci à présent était indiqué hors-ligne. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur et son front se plissa à nouveau.

Déjà 21h. Ils n'avaient même pas mangé. Et Adam qui arrivait comme ça, à l'improv... bon, ok, c'est vrai que c'était prévu depuis déjà trois semaines au moins. Adam n'était pas du genre à s'imposer ici pour le plaisir. Après un rapide coup de fil à Bobby – décidément il était leur sauveur attitré du moi – ils embarquèrent dans la vieille voiture et durent expliquer en chemin à Gabe et Cas' que, oui, ils avaient un demi-frère, le fils de leur père, et que, non, ils avaient oublié de leur en parlé – ce que Gabriel releva avec un « oui, enfin de toute façon vous l'avez oublié tout court » ce qui lui valut un regard noir de ceux qui voulaient bien paraître. Bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il arrive celui-là, ce jour-ci, à cette heure-ci ?!

Une fois arrivé à la gare, ils s'attendaient à une engueulade bien méritée de la part de leur petit-demi-frère, mais il n'en fût rien. Son regard se braqua froidement sur Sam, puis sur Dean. Il faisait nuit noire aux alentours, et il avait patienté en s'asseyant sur sa valise bleue marine. Un sourcil se haussa lorsqu'il aperçut Gabriel et Castiel sortir de la voiture et le saluer – les présentations se passèrent d'ailleurs plutôt bien, Sam songea donc que l'ambiance familiale serait peut-être pour une fois plus agréable qu'à l'accoutumée. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres toutefois lorsqu'il vit Bobby. Bobby qu'au départ, petit, il ne supportait pas. Et puis un jour, sans aucune explication – enfin, si, peut-être, mais sans doute connue seule de Bobby et Adam – ça avait été une véritable amitié. Par la même occasion, les tensions entre les frères Winchesters et Adam s'étaient également allégées. Aucun mot ne fut pipé durant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Gabriel – tiens, comme c'était étonnant – ne le brise.

- Ça ne te dérange pas de sortir le soir, Adam ?

- Non. Pourquoi ?

- On a prévu une soirée en boîte, ce soir. Tu veux venir ?

Sam et Dean parurent s'étrangler sur place, ce qu'Adam et Gabriel ne remarquèrent pas. Sortir le soir ? Adam faisait ce qu'il voulait dans son coin, eux dans le leur. Jamais ils n'avaient fait de sorite de groupe avec Adam. C'était chacun pour soit et Dieu pour tous. Il s'occupait de ses affaires, eux de leurs. Alors proposer à Adam de sortir avec eux – en boîte qui plus est – paraissait totalement incongru. De même, Adam ne put retenir un petit ricanement.

- Vous me proposez de sortir avec vous en boîte ?

Adam se tourna vers Sam.

- Et toi Sam ? Tu sors en boîte maintenant ?

Sam se renfrogna en marmonnant des trucs que lui-même ne comprenait pas à part peut-être « pas tes affaires » et « changement ».

- A vrai dire, _on _ne t'a pas proposé de venir, Gabriel l'a fait, souligna Dean.

- Pas faux.

- Et tu viens ? interrogea Castiel.

Il haussa des épaules.

- Je sais pas. Je veux pas emmerder plus mes chers demi-frères. Après tout, ils peuvent bien m'oublier à la maison, ça ne changera pas grand chose.

- Ça ne me dérange pas si tu viens, lâcha Dean.

Sam et Adam parurent tous deux très surpris.

- Sérieusement ?

- Bah, pourquoi pas ? Ça pourrait être sympa.

Sam ne s'y opposant pas, Adam accepta, plutôt mal-à-l'aise. Pas trop dans leurs habitudes, tout ça. Et d'ailleurs, tout ce que faisait Dean récemment, songea subitement Sam, n'était pas trop dans ses habitudes.

* * *

Comme prévu, Charlie passa à 22h15 pile. Bobby ayant du travail à faire ce soir-là, et ne voulant quand même pas abuser de sa gentillesse non plus – ils étaient conscients à quel point Bobby Singer était l'une des personnes que l'on pourrait qualifier de plus gentilles de l'univers – ils n'avaient en rien changé l'organisation qui avait été prévue. Et tout le monde était prêt. Sauf sans doute le plus improbable. Sauf Castiel.

- Castiel ? Tu es sérieux ? lâcha Dean. Tu vas vraiment te balader en boîte de nuit en trench-coat avec ta cravate et tout ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas un rendez-vous de PDG ?

A ses mots Castiel avait automatiquement mis la main à sa cravate, comme pour se rendre compte qu'elle était la depuis le début – vicieuse – ou justement la protéger, au cas où Dean ou quelqu'un d'autre se jetterait sur lui pour la lui arracher en hurlant qu'on ne s'habillait pas comme ça pour une soirée en boîte. Avec la famille qu'il avait, il pouvait bien se permettre de redouter ce genre de choses – bon, ok, il voyait plutôt bien son cousin Gabriel agir comme ça. Il jeta un regard rapide aux résidents de la vieille demeure Winchester. Sam ne s'était pas changé, toujours la même chemise bleue à carreaux et son vieux jean. Gabriel aussi portait une chemise, grise, et son jean. En fait, tout le monde portait un jean. Adam avait choisi un t-shirt noir qui le ferait facilement passer pour un gothique s'il y avait une tête de mort dessinée dessus. Dean quant à lui avait choisi un t-shirt vert. Son collier – offert par son frère un jour de noël lorsqu'ils étaient petits s'il avait bien compris – dépassait. En effet, des tenues entrant dans la forme des adolescents d'aujourd'hui. Sauf que ça ne changeait en rien ses règles à lui.

- Dean, j'ai déjà essayé, c'est un miracle aujourd'hui si Cas' vient avec nous, alors pour la tenue peut-être qu'il faudra attendre un an ou deux avant de le faire changer.

- Hey, ce n'est pas grave, lança Charlie dans un sourire. Il est bien aussi comme ça, et puis ça peut changer des mecs habituels, tu sais Dean. S'il se sent mieux ainsi, pourquoi pas ? Ils ne définissent pas les entrées en fonction de ton manteau ou de ta cravate.

- Je ne demande pas à le faire changer, grinça Dean en ayant nettement l'impression de se faire reproche de vouloir justement changer Cas'. Je tiens juste à m'assurer s'il est conscient que, une soirée comme ça, on peut facilement se faire repérer par n'importe qui ce qui n'est pas toujours une bonne chose.

- Ça m'est égal, lâcha gravement Castiel. De toute façon, je ne compte pas vraiment rester trop longtemps...

- Bon. On y va ? Dorothy et Kevin nous attendent déjà.

Dean nota un certain empressement dans la voix de Charlie. Elle avait hâte. Et il avait la nette impression que cette soirée serait intéressante. Surtout avec l'énergumène qu'est Gabriel. Ça allait en jeter.

* * *

Je suis sûre que vous vous attendiez pas à Adam Héhé. /PAN/ (sauf peut-être Momiji vu que j'en ai parlé avec elle héhé). J'ai jamais dit que je mettrai tous les persos d'un coup dès le début non plus, hein :3 Ah, et pas trop déçu pour Crowley ? Je sais que certains s'attendaient à ce que ça explose avec Gabe et Crowley dans la même pièce, mais ça sera pas pour aujourd'hui XD Il est peut-être sadique et agaçant, mais pas stupide non plus hein. Pour le prochain chapitre, inutile de vous faire un petit trailer, si ? Bah, boîte de nuit. Et encore un nouveau personnage. Sisi. Et pour ce chapitre, j'ai écouté en boucle quelques chansons (qui n'ont aucun rapport) de** Lana Del Rey** - oui j'aime/adore sa voix - **"Born to die"**, **"Blue Jeans"** et surtout** "Summertime Sadness"** (j'aime particulièrement celle-là ;-; ).

Je vous remercie encore, inscrits et non-inscrits - on ne remercie jamais assez n'est-ce pas ? - pour votre fidélité à cette fiction, vos reviews etc. :3 C'est un plaisir de partager cette histoire avec vous.

A très vite, promis *cœur*

**Plume-now**


	10. La Boîte de Nuit

Bien le bonjour ! Tout d'abord : VOUS ME MANQUEZ. C'est affreux de reprendre les cours. J'écris moins. Mais d'un autre côté, je suis ravie de faire de la philo parce que c'est génial *-* (et d'ailleurs certains de mes camarades de classes PERSISTENT à dire que mon prof ressemble à Crowley.) Bref. Je suis très heureuse de reprendre cette fic' *-* à vrai dire, je travaille aussi une traduction d'un OS Espagnol - proud ! - donc voilà x3

_Côté ma vie :_ Je vous avais parlé d'un concours dans un chapitre auquel je voulais participer, aussi. Hé bien je l'ai gagné. Premier prix. Voilà. Je suis heureuse. Mon premier concours. Et c'est grâce à ff que j'arrive maintenant à terminer mes histoires. A écrire une nouvelle en entier. Je crois que ça va m'encourager à écrire plus en dehors des fictions *-*_ Côté fanfictions :_ je vous conseille vivement de lire "Surprends-moi" écrit par **AsphodeleSauvage**, même si vous n'êtes pas un Sabriel addict, parce que rien que le niveau d'écriture et l'histoire en elle-même, ça vaut le coup. (Sinon si ça vous plaît vraiment pas rabattez-vous sur "J'aimerais pouvoir te dire".) Et si vous aimez le fluff et souhaitez enjoliver votre journée, je vous recommande également "Drabbriel" de** Momiji-sama **(y'en a qui sont doués pour faire pleurer, d'autres pour vous faire rire et sourire - merci Momiji.)

Attention, pour ce chapitre, je vous recommande d'ouvrir votre onglet youtube et d'être prêt à taper les titres de chaque chansons que je vais nommer ici - regardez le titre du chapitre si vous voulez comprendre - c'est plus sympa si vous voulez connaître l'ambiance ^^ après, je peux paraître critique vis-à-vis de certaines d'entre elles mais n'en tenez pas compte, c'est du point du vu des personnages.

Une très bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**LA BOÎTE DE NUIT**

* * *

Du bruit. Beaucoup. Trop. De. Bruits.

_Au secours._

Sam jeta un regard implorant à Gabriel qui l'ignora superbement. Messages télépathiques, échec total. Messages visuels, échec total. Messages vocaux, impossibles, à cause de _ce satané bruit_. Échec sur toute la ligne._ Échec sur ton comportement et ton assurance, Sam, _se dit-il. Il aurait dû y penser à deux fois avant de dire « oui ». Ça ne faisait pas cinq minutes qu'ils avaient réussi à entrer – après avoir affronté les vigiles (tiens d'ailleurs il pourrait très bien signaler son âge, le prouver et ainsi se faire expulser, comme ça il n'aurait plus à subir tout ça. Sauf que Dean lui en voudrait. Et Gabe n'en parlons pas. Donc idée à oublier tout de suite s'il ne voulait pas vivre un Enfer ces prochains jours.) – qu'il n'en pouvait déjà plus. La musique était trop forte. Il s'imaginait déjà à ses vingt ans, sourd à cause de ce genre de stupidités. Comment faisaient les autres ? Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas humains. Ou peut-être tout simplement qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu d'ouïe.

Sans quitter le groupe qu'ils formaient, il croisa Samandriel, Dorothy, Kevin et une jeune fille asiatique qui tenait la main de celui-ci – certainement Channing, donc. Charlie se jeta dans les bras de Dorothy et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Dorothy qui sembla le lui rendre.

Ah. Bon. Ok. Ça c'était fait.

Au moins maintenant Channing n'aurait pas à se soucier de la jalousie qu'elle aurait pu développer pour Dorothy et son copain.

Il la salua poliment, ainsi que Kevin qui tenta de présenter tant bien que mal Channing – et répéter son prénom trois fois à Gabriel qui s'évertuait à lancer à chaque fois un « HEIN ? QUOI ? ». A croire qu'il le faisait exprès – non en fait, Sam était pratiquement sûr qu'il faisait exprès.

La musique – c'en était une ? – le harcelait.

C'était « Animals » de_ Martin Garrix_, ou un truc dans le même genre. Affreux. Ses oreilles saignaient. Ou presque. Vinrent les salutations avec Samandriel. Il paraissait serein – ce que Sam avait du mal à concevoir ici – et sa casquette n'avait pas quitté sa place – comme s'il en avait besoin ici. Au moment de lui serrer la main, son regard passa sur son oreille droite et le fixa. Il se retint de justesse de siffler d'admiration.

Ce type était tout simplement un génie génialement génial. Il avait enfoncé des boules quiès dans ses oreilles pour être tranquille pour la soirée. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé lui même ? Ah oui, l'arrivée un peu trop rapide de Adam, et Charlie qui était pressée d'arriver à l'heure – et il comprenait mieux pour quoi maintenant.

En s'approchant du bar, suivit de Samandriel, Adam, Dean et Castiel – Gabriel étant déjà sur les pistes de danses, et Charlie et Dorothy étant déjà occupées à... s'occuper ? – Sam aperçut au loin Ruby danser en se déhanchant de manière très exagérée, Andy tenter de draguer deux ou trois filles qui passaient par là et le couple d'inséparables Ghostfacers attablé au bar à boire un... jus d'orange.

On pouvait boire des jus d'orange ici ? Sam pensa que, s'il en avait l'occasion – c'est à dire lorsque Dean se sera mis à boire et à danser – il demanderait la même chose. Dean s'installa le premier et commanda à Sonny deux bières, une pour lui, l'autre pour Cas'. Le pauvre.

Adam prit place entre Castiel et Samandriel. Castiel étant déjà occupé à discuter avec Dean, Sam accapara tout de suite Samandriel avant qu'il ne débute une conversation avec son demi-frère.

- SAMANDRIEL ? cria-t-il plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu pour couvrir la musique.

- Oui ?

Ok. Il avait son attention. Il vit le visage de son demi-frère se fermer lorsqu'il comprit qu'il avait été pris entre deux correspondants avec qui il ne pourrait pas parler et que, par conséquent il se retrouvait tout seul comme un con devant sa pinte de bière. _Ne t'inquiète pas je te le laisse quand tu veux dès que j'en ai fini avec lui._

Il porta ses mains à son visage pour former une sorte de haut-parleur. Cette fois-ci, il baissa la tonalité de sa voix de quelques octaves.

- Excuse-moi. Tu aurais... tu aurais d'autres boules quiès ?

- HEIN ? répondit Samandriel en hurlant.

- Des... des... des boules quiès. D-DES BOULES QUIES, SAMANDRIEL ! Est-ce que tu en aurais ?

- Aaah ! Des boules quiès ? Oui oui, dans ma poche. Tiens.

Il sortit une petite boite ronde, transparente, saisit deux bouchons rouges et les donna à Sam. Sam qui les recueillit délicatement entre ses mains, les yeux pétillants, comme s'il venait de se voir confier l'une des sept merveilles du monde en miniature.

A cet instant-là, le tapage « musical » cessa pour faire place à « Booty Swing » de _Parov Stelar_. C'était déjà un peu mieux. Mais un changement radical. Et si l'on jetait un coup d'œil à la scène, personne ne savait danser sur cette chanson. Absolument personne. Ou si, mais jamais sur le même genre de danse. Certains avaient adopté les mouvements de la tecktonik, ou du moins robotisés, d'autres ceux du disco, le tout faisait penser à Harlem Shake bizarre ou juste un gros bordel. Finalement, la conclusion que Sam en tira fut que les boîtes de nuit étaient juste un droit clos où tout le monde se tortillait dans tous les sens, suait, buvait, se détruisait les tympans, s'alcoolisait, se droguait et se reproduisait dans un coin plus ou moins prévu, vomissait et qui _surtout, surtout_ ne servait à rien.

Peut-être que 23h... 23h déjà ? Peut-être que 23h était l'heure où toutes les chansons sur lesquelles on ne pouvait juste pas danser « de manière normale » passaient. Comme pour le contrarier, « Walk Like An Egyptian » des _Bangles _intervint, et Dean s'éloigna du bar pour rejoindre la piste où il fut rapidement rejoint par deux ou trois jeunes filles, abandonnant Castiel à Sonny avec lequel il discutait maintenant depuis quelques minutes.

Comme prévu, Samandriel et Adam avaient débuté une conversation également. Restait dans son coin Sam, ses boules quiès et son téléphone portable, meilleur de tous les amis. Et maintenant qu'il l'avait en main et qu'il regardait ses messages – qu'il n'avait pas au passage... qu'était-il censé faire ici ?

* * *

- Minuit trente.

- Comment ? s'étouffa Castiel.

- Il est minuit trente, répéta Sonny.

Castiel parut sur le point de s'arracher les yeux hors de ses orbites.

- Je le savais. Jamais je n'aurais dû venir ici.

- C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé, murmura Sam à ses côtés. Le bon côté des choses, c'est qu'il n'y a presque personne.

- On est en semaine, dit Sonny. C'est normal, la plupart des gamins du coin sont entrain de dormir ou glander chez eux, si ce n'est danser dans l'autre boîte plus réputée que la nôtre... mais aussi bien plus chère.

- Vrai. T'en fais pas, Sonny, je pense pas que Dean ira ailleurs, il a l'air d'aimer celle-ci.

- Mouais, mais je parle pas que de Dean, Sam. C'est sympa de discuter avec vous, les gars. Vous savez que vous pouvez revenir quand vous voulez, même juste pour discuter.

- Merci Sonny, répondit Sam en souriant.

- Est-ce que Dean danse toujours aussi longtemps à chaque fois ?

- Est-ce que Gabriel danse toujours... ainsi à chaque fois ?

Deux heures qu'ils étaient là, et deux heures que Dean ne s'était pas arrêté, que Sam et Castiel s'étaient baladés un peu partout, ensemble ou seuls, dehors, dedans, planqué derrière le bar, s'asseyant dans l'herbe, lorgnant les étoiles avant d'être dérangé par un ou deux bourrés qui devaient avoir désigné l'endroit comme leur toilettes-vomis officiel – yeurk. Et deux heures également que Gabriel se tortillait dans tout les sens, exécutant d'étranges déhanchements entouré de deux ou trois filles, il avait l'air d'être au paradis.

- Il serait peut-être temps d'y aller... marmonna Sam.

- Kevin et Channing nous ont déjà quittés, déclara Samandriel qui s'était fait silencieux jusqu'à présent.

Castiel haussa un sourcil.

- Et Adam ? Il n'est pas avec toi ?

- Il est parti danser.

- Bon, soupira Sam. Je crois qu'il est temps de partir...

- Noooope, le contredit Dean qui arrivait à ce moment. On reste encore.

Inutile de dire que Dean avait peut-être abusé des boissons alcooliques pour la soirée.

- Dean, il n'y a presque plus personne. Déjà, regarde autour de toi et dis moi si tu vois plus de cinq filles.

- J'en vois six.

- Si on ne compte pas Dorothy et Charlie, Dean.

- Mais Sam, on s'amuse bien, là... Rentrer pour dormir, c'est tellement pas tentant...

- Dean, on a cours demain.

- Rhooo... Ash' sera compréhensif...

- Dean. Castiel, Samandriel et moi sommes restés tous les trois là, à attendre que vous finissiez votre soirée sans rechigner.

Dean allait répondre quelque chose lorsqu'une voix bien connue résonna dans le micro. C'est à cet instant-là qu'ils se rendirent tous compte que la musique avait cessé depuis quelques minutes.

« Oyé oyé, écoutez-moi tous. »

- C'est pas... Charlie ?

« Ici Charlie Bradbury et sa correspondante – ou presque – la magnifique Dorothy. Nous avons pris possession des lieux pour animer un peu cet endroit qui paraît tourner à l'enterrement d'un chien de compagnie... Alors ce soir... vous allez chanter ! »

- Elle ne peut pas être sérieuse... marmonna Sam.

Gabriel les rejoignit le sourire aux lèvre.

« Hé, je vous entends grommeler de là, surtout toi, Sammy. Mais vous allez vous bouger un peu, okay ? Notre super copain le DJ a accepté de tout gérer pour nous. Ceux qui ne dansent ou ne chantent pas un minimum auront affaire à moi. Et je vous rappelle que JE vous ramène. »

Sam grogna de plus belle et s'obligea à monter sur scène, suivit d'une grâce aussi mauvaise que lui Castiel. Adam et Samandriel paraissaient ne pas vraiment y être gênés et Dean était, évidemment, celui qui était le plus à l'aise dans tout cela. C'était son domaine. Le petit rire satisfait de Charlie résonna dans le micro.

« Pour celle-ci, je vous autorise à juste danser. Vas-y Balth, envoie la musique ! »

Apparemment, ledit ''Balth'' obéit instantanément car résonna dans la boîte à fond la chanson « Walking On Sunshine » de _Katrine & The Waves _.

L'instant d'après se joignirent sur scène Charlie et Dorothy, toutes deux armées d'un micro.

_« I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure_

_And I just cant wait till the day when you knock on my door_

_Now everytime I go for the mailbox , gotta hold myself down_

_'Cause I just wait till you write me your coming around »_

Leur danse correspondait parfaitement l'une à l'autre, et leur chant fusionnait ce qui sembla rendre la chanson bien plus belle encore.

« _I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that its true  
and I don't want to spend my whole life , just in waiting for you  
now I don't want you back for the weekendnot back for a day , no no no  
I said baby I just want you back and I want you to stay »_

Elles se dirigèrent, sans s'arrêter, vers le groupe des hommes que Sam Dean Castiel Samandriel Adam et Gabriel donnaient, saisirent chacun d'entre eux sans plus leur demander leur avis et les jetèrent sur la piste tout en continuant leur show. Et c'est lorsque le deuxième refrain arriva que tout explosa.

_« I'm walking on sunshine , wooah  
I'm walking on sunshine, woooah  
I'm walking on sunshine, woooah and don't it feel good !  
Hey , alright now and don't it feel good !  
hey yeh ,oh yeh and don't it feel good ! »_

Tous se prêtèrent au jeu, ramassant au passage un micro, dansant comme s'ils n'avaient plus dansé depuis des années et des années. Même Sam. Même Samandriel. Même Castiel, qui était sans cesse bousculé par Gabriel à chaque fois qu'il s'arrêtait.

_« Walking on sunshine... walking on sunshine..._ »

A la fin de la chanson, un silence de trente secondes s'ensuivit ou plus rien ni personne n'émit un seul petit bruit. Dean sembla vouloir ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose au moment où une nouvelle musique s'enchaîna. Il se raidit instantanément et un sourire malicieux glissa sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne mime très sérieusement la guitare et ne porte le micro à ses lèvres aux premières paroles.

_« Rising up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive »_

Samandriel et Adam se mirent à chanter en duo, bientôt suivits en chœur par le reste du groupe. Dean s'assit sur le bord de la scène, saisit sa jambe droite et en fit une guitare qu'il mima gratter.

_« So many times, it's happens too fast  
You change your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive »_

_« It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor starts his pray in the night  
And he's watching us all with the eeeeeye... of the tiger »_

La soirée n'était peut-être pas finie, finalement.

* * *

- Merci Balthazar.

- Pas de soucis les gars. Pour une fois qu'on change un peu de style de musique.

- Je ne suis on ne peut plus d'accord, lâcha Sam.

- Rentrez bien, les saluèrent Sonny et Balthazar.

La voiture démarra, le trajet fut mouvementé de par les exclamations enjouées et la conversation qui changeait à tout bout de chant jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent finalement à destination.

Cette fois ce fût Dorothy qui jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Et ses yeux en sortirent de ses orbites.

- Oulàlàh, quatre heures ! Bon Dieu, Kevin va se faire engueuler par ma faute...

- Dors chez moi, sourit Charlie. Envoie un SMS disant que tu ne veux pas déranger si tard. Et puis je parie qu'il est toujours avec Channing, ajouta-t-elle dans un clin d'œil bien plus que sous-entendu.

- Bon nous on va vous laisser, salua Dean. Merci Charlie, c'était top. A demain !

Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi abandonnés sur place, dans la nuit, aux environs de quatre heures du matin, plus ou moins bourrés, trois heures avant de reprendre les cours.

Ce fût Sam qui ouvrit la porte de l'entrée principale, suivit de Adam, Gabriel et Dean. Castiel traînait derrière, observant la ville endormie de ses yeux perçant. Elle paraissait si calme. Les étoiles étaient cachées par des nuages, qui étaient sans doute de la pollution produite par la ville. Cas' fronça des sourcils et plissa des yeux comme s'il voulait, par la seule force de son unique regard, ôter tout ce qui l'empêchait de voir ces astres célestes. Dean s'arrêta sur le pallier et l'interpella, mais Castiel l'ignora. Il l'ignora, parce qu'une fraction de secondes auparavant son attention avait été attirée par un autre bruit infiniment plus discret, et pourtant il l'avait remarqué.

Castiel abandonna Dean devant l'entrée de sa maison et s'approcha d'une petite ruelle noire en face, entre deux maisons voisines qui leur faisait face.

- Cas' ! appela Dean.

Castiel distraitement nota une certaine note d'inquiétude dans sa voix mais n'en tint pas compte.

Sur la chaussée, Dean se renfrogna et hurla dans la maison à l'adresse de son frère et de Gabriel qu'ils arrivaient, avant de commencer à rejoindre son correspondant. Il avait légèrement mal à la tête et n'aimait pas être dans cet état à cette heure-ci dans ces quartiers-ci – car de nos jours, rien n'était jamais vraiment sûr. Il savait se battre, même légèrement saoul, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas défendre deux personnes. Il le savait, ça lui était déjà arrivé avec Gordon et Sam, qu'ils avaient emmenés plus ou moins contre son gré pour le taquiner. Résultat, la soirée s'était terminée en coup de poings avec des crétins de l'autre collège adverse. Mais ces abrutis ne s'en étaient pas sortis non plus sans quelques bleus et un minimum os brisés, et à ce souvenir Dean ne pût s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Cette époque de mauvais garçon des rues était plus ou moins révolue aujourd'hui, mais il se prenait parfois à la regretter.

- Cas', dit-il.

Toujours pas de réponses.

A croire que Castiel se vengeait de lui, pour cette sortie qu'il lui avait infligée et à laquelle il n'avait pas voulu venir. Peut-être avait il eu tort, mais il savait aussi que Castiel avait apprécié la finalité de cette soirée. Après tout, n'avait-il pas chanté, lui aussi ? Très discrètement, certes. Mais Dean l'avait eu à l'œil. C'était son correspondant, il devait le surveiller car il en était responsable. Il avait été égoïste, et cet instant de karaoké improvisé – merci Charlie – avait sauvé sa – leur – soirée. Alors entendre Castiel chanter avait été quelque chose d'étrangement agréable. En vérité, un sentiment bien plus important que ce lui d'être content de voir son ami s'amuser, mais celui de le voir et de l'entendre aussi chanter. Il le savait. Sa voix avait quelque chose de spéciale, elle était unique et Castiel ne semblait même pas s'en être rendu compte. Il aurait dû chanter au centre de la scène, il aurait dû capter toute l'attention sur lui car il était doué. Et pourtant non. Il avait suivit, en fredonnant simplement – mais Dean l'avait repéré.

- Cas', répéta-t-il en commençant à perdre patience, nerveux. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Chhhht !

Dean se figea. Rêvait-il où Castiel commençait à fouiller les poubelles du quartier ?!

Bon sang de bon soir, il n'aurait pas dû se laisser entraîner par les filles et la bière dès le début et ne pas le laisser boire ; Castiel était de toute évidence saoul. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué ? Ou plutôt, comment Castiel avait-il pu aussi bien le lui cacher ? Le raisonnement intérieur de Dean s'écroula – ça commençait à devenir une habitude, toutes ces déductions – lorsque Castiel se retourna, rayonnant, vers lui.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas.

- Cas' bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Il se releva en s'époussetant soigneusement son trench-coat sans lâcher cette chose qu'il tenait précieusement dans ses bras. La chose miaula. D'un « miaou » rauque. Enroué. Pathétique. Assoiffé.

Attendrissant.

- Dean...

Oh. Non.

- S'il te plaît...

Non non non. Il n'était pas entrain de lui demander ce qu'il pensait qu'il allait lui demander et si son esprit visionnait bien ce qu'il était entrain de visionner. Faites que se soit un rêve. L'alcool. Il avait trop bu. C'est ça. Trop bu.

- Peut-on le prendre ?

Ça n'était pas entrain d'arriver. Par pitié. Par Dieu. Par toutes les divinités de ce fichu monde. Jamais ils ne pourraient nourrir cet animal ! Et puis il n'aimait pas les chats. Ils avaient la mauvaise habitude de laisser derrière eux leur poil, ce qui faisait de lui un allergique aux poils de chats.

- Regarde-le...

Dean le regarda. Yeurk. Cette salle bête lui faisait les yeux doux ! Même dans le noir il pouvait voir dans ses poils les puces lui adresser un doigt d'honneur et fêter joyeusement l'anniversaire des 95 ans de papy puce.

- Cas', on ne peut pas.

- Il doit avoir à peine cinq mois..., murmura-t-il en le caressant.

- Cas'...

- Miaw, lâcha l'animal.

Dean se tut.

Bordel.

Ce chat le regardait avec des yeux de chat potté, et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant Castiel avait adopté la même attitude. Voilà qu'il volait les arguments visuels de Sam maintenant ! Il devait songer à obliger Sam à poser un droit d'auteur dessus parce que c'était déloyal et qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Leurs yeux brillaient dans le noir et le cœur de Dean se serra. Il avait l'air vraiment mignon. Le chat, hein. Attention. Ne pas confondre. Il se concentra sur le chat parce qu'il avait fixé Cas' bien trop longtemps.

Les rayons de la lune le rendaient plus beau. Ça le changeait un petit peu, accentuant ses traits – il n'avait donc aucun défaut au niveau du visage ?

Nouveau miaulement. Faiblard.

- On ne va tout de même pas le laisser là, à mourir de faim Dean.

Dean grinça des dents. Voilà qu'il passait pour un sans-cœur maintenant.

- Ok.

C'était sa voix, mais pas son opinion. Pour la soirée, ils pouvaient bien le nourrir. Dès demain, ce sac à puces dégagerait de là. Hors de question qu'ils commencent à accueillir les animaux errants, leur maison n'était pas un chenil !

- Seulement pour la soirée, grogna-t-il.

Un sourire se fendit sur les lèvres de Castiel qui illumina tout son visage.

Godness.

- Merci, Dean.

Il le prit dans les bras en faisant bien attention au chat et lui tapota l'épaule en signe de gratitude.

- D-De rien.

- DEAN ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? hurla son frère cadet dans la rue.

Et celui-là qui allait rameuter tous le monde maintenant.

- On arrive, Sam !

Il posa sa main droite sur le dos de Cas' pour le faire passer devant et tous deux accélérèrent le pas sous les « mia ! mia ! mia ! mia ! » que poussait plaintivement l'abominable animal à chacun des pas de Castiel.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Personnellement, je ne sais pas en ce qui me concerne. C'est dur de prendre du recul parfois ;-; Mais je suis inspirée pour le chapitre suivant 8D Ensuite, qu'aucun de vous n'aille dire que ce chat n'est pas une bonne chose. Les chats, c'est le bien. Voilà. Même si vous êtes allergiques. Bande de Deans (oui je vous ai traité de Dean.)

Maintenant, j'aimerais avoir vos avis ? 8D Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez en profiter également pour me conseiller une très bonne musique que vous adorez écouter - et soyez francs, hein, je ne vous jugerez pas sur votre chanson, j'écoute de TOUT (même les chansons que tout le monde aime pas oui oui). Ensuite, vous pouvez également, si cela vous chante, me conseiller une fic, dans le fandom Supernatural ou autre, que vous avez aimé. Je trouve ça intéressant de partager :3 Mais n'oubliez pas non plus de me faire un commentaire sur le chapitre hein x)

Voilà. Vous êtes merveilleux. 110 reviews, c'est splendide. Je pensais pas y arriver. Bref. Je parle trop. Je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine, ou celle d'après ! (on verra en fonction de ma vie qui est trop chargée en ce moment x_x)

**Plume-now**


	11. Un mois

J'ai tout écrit d'une traite ce soir. J'ai délaissé ma leçon de Philo que je dois recopier au propre pour ce chapitre. Je ne me suis pas relue - pas le temps. Mais c'est parce qu'il fallait absolument que je le poste aujourd'hui, ce chapitre. Parce que je le dédie à** Momiji-sama**. JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIIIIIREUUUUH *coeur* (et ouais je suis pas discrète maintenant touuuut le monde est au courant 83) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, et que tu le liras ce soir - si non compte sur moi pour venir te chercher et te tirer les cheveux pour cet outrage 8D Voilà. J'espère que ça va bien pour vous sinon ^-^ c'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos reviews, elles sont sensationnelles ! Vous ne pouvez PAS vous imaginer moi, derrière mon écran, à actualiser toutes les cinq secondes à chaque fois que je poste et à sauter de joie à chacune de vos reviews. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir. Merci.

Et sinon, bah... on avance ? 8D Je suis heureuse parce que j'ai écrit 11 chapitres. C'est beaucoup pour moi ;-; (et j'écris en Georgia mais ça fait quand même 70 pages sur mon ordi la totalité de cette fic ;-; Bon, j'aimerais vous rappeler sinon que SPN ne manque pas de persos. Dooonc si vous voulez voir un personnage que vous appréciez - ou pas en fait - dans cette fic', il suffit de me le signaler, j'ai TOUJOURS besoin de trouver un nouveau perso pour un rôle quelconque. Voilà.

'Fin breeef. Une très bonne lecture à vous ~ Une petite review après votre lecture serait la bienvenue ~

* * *

**UN MOIS**

* * *

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis l'arrivée de Castiel et Gabriel. Entre temps, Adam était retourné chez sa mère, non sans sympathiser plus ou moins au passage avec tout le monde auparavant, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de surprendre Sam et Dean. Adam ne regretta pas toutefois son départ après quelques cours passés avec Crowley.

Le lendemain suivant la soirée en boite de nuit, la vie habituelle avait repris son cours. Certes, cette nouvelle vie de cohabitation à cinq – enfin, maintenant quatre – semblait totalement dingue – d'autant plus que chacun possédait un caractère bien ancré en lui et qu'il était difficile à gérer pour certains – mais personne ne s'en plaignait. Après quatre heures de colle pour chacun d'entre eux, l'événement de la sortie en boîte la veille d'un cours ne se reproduisit plus – ils avaient beau être têtus et rebelles, ils n'étaient pas non plus stupides pour autant.

Le chat blanc et gris que Castiel avait trouvé au coin d'une rue ne resta, évidemment, pas qu'une soirée. Il resta tout d'abord deux soirées. Puis trois. Puis quatre. Et aujourd'hui, ce chat était toujours là.

Castiel pouvait toujours arborer ses yeux d'anges, Dean avait décidé qu'il ne craquerait pas et que ce chat ne vivrait pas chez eux. Tout simplement parce que, quinze jours durant, s'il n'y avait plus AC/DC ou Black Sabbath qui résonnait dans la maisonnée, c'était les incessants éternuements de l'aîné Winchester qui prenaient le relais, merci au chat et à ses multiples amis les poils. Pourtant, jura Castiel, le chat ne bougeait pas de la cuisine où il résidait « temporairement ». Ils en avaient alors déduits que Cas' ramenait des poils avec son trench.

Ils investirent dans des rouleaux collants d'attrapes-poils-de-chats très pratiques. Même si ce n'était que temporaire. Ce n'était que temporaire. Dean avait décidé qu'il ne craquerait pas. Il l'avait décidé.

Jusqu'au jour où – malédiction – cette sale bête n'échappa pas plus longtemps à statut de « non-baptisé ». « Le chat » était une jolie appellation mais bien commune, et au bout de quinze jours, il aurait fallu s'y attendre, l'idée naquit dans leurs esprits – dans celui de Sam en fait.

Tout commença une belle journée de octobre, il ne faisait ni chaud ni froid, pour une fois. Castiel lisait un livre dans la cuisine, le chat ronronnant de bien-être sur ses genoux et Gabriel à ses côtés, dans un coin de la table, dévorait, pour changer, une montagne de bonbons – d'ailleurs Sam avait trouvé la cachette secrète de Gabe : sa valise. Elle avait été constituée ainsi : 20 % d'habits, 7 % d'affaires scolaires et 77 % de confiseries. C'est également de part cette découverte que Sam songea que, peut-être il aurait mieux fallu que la famille Novak ne prenne pas Gabriel au sérieux et la prochaine fois vérifient son sac comme celui d'un enfant avant que celui-ci ne parte. Enfin, sa réserve le ferait tenir au moins encore un mois ou deux.

Dean n'était pas très loin, dans le salon, devant la télé, regardant pour la énième fois le même épisode de Dr. Sexy – son préféré, visiblement – lorsque Sam descendit de sa chambre, avec sa tête de zombie et ces cernes en cadeau. Le chat avait miaulé à son arrivée – il aimait bien Sam bien que Sam préfère les chiens – et c'est là, à cet instant précis, que Sam s'était approché de lui, l'avait regardé, et avait lâché :

« - Tiens, d'ailleurs, il s'appelle comment ce chat ? »

En passant sur les trois jours entiers de débats tels que :

« - Non mais tu vas pas l'appeler Einstein !

- J'opte pour ''Chat''.

- Non mais c'est bien simple : ça sert à rien de lui donner un nom si on ne le garde pas !

- Et sinon, Julie-Mary-Louise-Emily-Elizabeth-Anna-Laure-France, c'est pas joli ?

- … Non. C'est laid. Et puis c'est un mâle, abruti ! »

Le choix retomba finalement sur Phoenix. Pourquoi ? La raison n'existait pas. Sauf celle de Dean, qui la trouva le jour où l'animal lui déclara officiellement _La_ Guerre après avoir fait ses griffes sur deux de ses CD d'AC/DC :

« - Phoenix, ça te va très, très, trèèèès très bien, lui avait-il dit en s'approchant d'un air menaçant du pauvre félin. Tu vois, dans Harry Potter, les Phoenix, ils s'embrasent, ils prennent feu, ils brûlent d'eux-même. J'aimerai bien voir ce qu'il pourrait se passer pour toi si tu prenais feu, finit-il dans un sourire sadique. »

La catastrophe avait été évitée de peu grâce à Castiel qui était intervenu à l'aide d'une bouteille d'eau qu'il jeta à la figure de Dean alors que celui-ci venait de dégainer son briquet qui s'approchait bien trop dangereusement du chat terrorisé. Les disputes et excuses s'enchaînèrent et le sujet fût clos. Ainsi, depuis, Phoenix vivait en roi dans la demeure (ou plutôt la cuisine) des Winchesters, sans qu'on ne discute plus de le chasser. Mais Dean rangeait tout de même cette option dans un petit coin juste au cas où l'occasion se présentait – comme par exemple dans cinq mois, lorsque Castiel et Gabriel (ou Lucifer lorsqu'il se décidera à faire son apparition) partiraient, à moins que Cas' ne veuille l'emporter avec lui.

Il y avait toujours eu des petits incidents, quelques épiques instants et quelques journées « normales » mais en fin de compte, il semblait qu'ils avaient toujours vécus ensemble tant leurs rapports paraissaient proches.

Un mois s'était effectivement écoulé depuis leur arrivée, et aujourd'hui était la dernière journée scolaire avant que ne débutent enfin les vacances scolaires. Enfin. Les. Vacances. Scolaires. Dean ne pouvait aucunement nier qu'il ne réclamait pas ses vacances dès la première semaine de la rentrée.

Travailler, c'était affreusement épuisant.

Il ne restait plus qu'une heure de sciences et deux heures de sports, et ils seraient L.I.B.R.E.S. Déjà, le cours touchait à sa fin. Ou du moins l'heure avec laquelle ils étaient censés bosser avec Ash' Lindberg. Parce que, s'il ne restait plus que quinze minutes, il avait dû leur faire un petit cours rapide de dix secondes avant de commencer à philosopher ou juste simplement discuter avec la classe de tout et de rien « c'est bientôt les vacances » avait-il dit en guise d'excuse.

Et puis ce fût la surprise générale. Et l'adoration par excellence de ce professeur au sens et à l'intelligence bien plus développés que ce qu'on pourrait croire.

- Vous pouvez sortir maintenant, annonça-t-il.

Sam, ainsi que tout le reste de sa classe, se figèrent. Il releva sa manche.

Moins dix.

Ce. Professeur. Les. Relâchaient. Ils. Sérieusement. A. _Moins_. Dix ?!

Un silence absolu suivit. Ash', qui avait commencé tranquillement à ranger ses affaires, jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à sa classe et se stoppa lui-même.

- Quoi ? Vous ne m'avez pas entendu ? Vous pouvez partir maintenant._ C'est les vacances._

_« C'est les vacances. »_

La plus belle phrase magique et excuse du monde. La pensée dominante de tous les membres de cette classe, tous, sans exception, devait être dans ce style à ce moment-là : _Très bien, monsieur. Très bien. Ça ne nous dérange pas, continuez comme ça. On vous aime, monsieur. Après avoir fini de ranger vos affaires, allez parler avec tous vos autres collègues et propagandez-les avec votre système d'éducation et votre loi de liberté et de tolérance totale. Créez votre secte personnelle si vous le souhaitez monsieur. Non, en fait, vous l'avez déjà créée. __Nous__ sommes votre secte. Nous vous vénérons à jamais, monsieur. Tout pour finir en avance. Merci monsieur. Merci. MERCI._

Mais leur joie et bonheur d'avoir fini plus tôt s'évanouit pour la plupart dès le premier pas qu'ils firent en entrant dans la salle de sport. Ok, c'était du sport. Mais ça restait tout de même un cours. Surtout avec _elle_. _Elle _n'était pas du tout comme Crowley, dans le genre professeur à éviter. Crowley exerçait dans l'attaque mentale. Elle, elle excellait dans l'attaque physique. Elle n'était jamais injuste, toutefois. Mais si ta tête ne lui revenait pas, c'était mauvais pour toi. Surtout si en plus tu te trouvais être une larvette en sport. Fort heureusement, Dean et Sam n'avaient pas trop de problèmes dans ce domaine-là. Ils étaient tous deux très bons en sport. Et fort heureusement, leurs correspondants ne semblaient pas trop avoir de problèmes non plus. Alors, bien sûr ils se régalaient en sport, tant que l'activité leur plaisait. Mais ils ne devaient jamais relâcher leur attention, car au moindre pas de travers et il seraient la cible martyrisée par quinze tours de terrains de 500 mètres à parcourir en trente minutes et cent ou trois cents pompes à faire selon son humeur.

On ne déconne pas avec Lillith.

- Aujourd'hui, déclara celle-ci, on change de matière. Le foot, c'est bien, mais maintenant on va utiliser le ballon autrement. Le basketball. Je vais désigner deux capitaines d'équipes _et_ constituer vos équipes. Le premier qui râle, c'est cent vingt pompes.

_Oh, ça va,_ songea Dean. Elle était plutôt de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Les vacances qui approchaient sans doute. C'était définitivement la plus belle formule magique du monde.

- Richard Roman.

La première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Gabriel fût « kikcé'suila ? » avant d'apercevoir Dick s'éloigner de ses camarades. O.K. Il ne le connaissait pas et n'avait pas retenu la moitié des élèves de la classe de ses correspondants – enfin « correspondants » – mais il savait très bien qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver avec ce Dick.

- Dean Winchester.

Voilà. Ça c'était déjà mieux. Même s'il aurait préféré voir Sam en capitaine d'équipe. Ça aurait été drôle, tout précautionneux et calculateur qu'il était.

Énumération des équipes. Comme si Dieu ou une quelconque divinité ou être céleste l'avait entendu, il fut interpellé dans le camps de Dick. Merci, Dieu. Il faudrait qu'il songe à essayer de le faire s'entretenir avec Ash histoire qu'il comprenne que la tolérance c'était sympa, et que se foutre de la gueule des gens en leur donnant ce qu'ils ne voulaient pas n'était pas drôle du tout. Ou alors il était tombé sur la divinité de l'ironie ou du sarcasme.

Il n'en voulut plus autant à son univers tout entier lorsque Sam dût intégrer son équipe.

En fin de compte, le groupe de Dean était constitué de Charlie, Andy, Gordon, Chuck, Samandriel, Castiel, Tessa et Jo' principalement. Dans celui de Dick : Sam, Dorothy, Ruby, Kevin, Ed, Harry, Garth et lui. Il y avait bien d'autres abrutis et crétins, évidemment, on ne pouvait pas les jeter non plus. Mais c'était pas mal. Et puis il avait l'habitude.

* * *

- J'en peux plus, souffla Andy.

- Essaie de tenir encore un peu, lui chuchota Dean. Lillith te ratera pas.

Andy étant l'une des victimes favorites de leur professeur – une larve pire que lui, impossible à trouver – cet argument eut tout de suite de l'effet sur lui et il repartit en courant. Le match était finissait de toute manière. Lillith tenait son sifflet de la main droite, ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à signaler l'arrêt des jeux.

Ils gagnaient, 5 à 3 pour le moment. Gagner contre Dick ne le laissait pas indifférent et il ne pouvait pas cacher sa satisfaction de lui en boucher un coin, même si c'était dommage que Gordon ne fasse pas parti de son équipe. Ça aurait fait une pierre deux coups.

- Tu t'en sors, Gabe ? interrogea Sam dans le camps adverse.

- Ça peut aller.

Il était pleins de sueurs. Il se donnait à fond, et Sam le voyait bien. Il paraissait même apprécier un petit peu ce jeu – contrairement au foot. Sauf qu'il y avait bien un inconvénient que personne n'avait parut relever. Sauf Lillith.

Sa taille.

Gabe avait tenté de marque deux buts, et par deux fois il les avait ratés. Il jouait très bien, mais être petit au basket était un handicap, du moins pour Gabriel. Il ne jouait pas en profitant de sa taille, pour se glisser un peu partout. Il jouait, au contraire, plus à la manière d'un homme de grande taille.

Lillith l'avait donc averti à une pause.

« - Soit à la fin de ce cours tu restes une demi-heure à courir, soit tu marques un but, et en changeant ta manière de jouer. Parce que ce n'est pas comme ça que tu t'amélioreras, tu peux me croire. »

Et Gabriel avait hoché de la tête.

Et Gabriel n'avait rien changé.

Et Lillith allait siffler, Gabriel allait perdre et devrait courir une demi-heure durant. Hors, cette punition n'était juste absolument pas humaine puisque dans une demi-heure ils étaient censés être en vacances, et moins encore lorsqu'il regardait Gabriel. Il était vraiment en sueurs. Il avait tout donné. Il ne tiendrait jamais plus de quinze tours.

Lillith annonça la dernière minute et cela parut réveiller Sam. Il se mit en position de défense et Gordon s'approcha de lui avec la balle. S'ils marquaient encore, et connaissant plus ou moins Dick, il savait qu'ils n'échapperaient pas à l'engueulade générale de l'équipe. Dick n'aimait pas perdre. C'était inscrit sur son front. Au marqueur noir, indélébile.

Il tenta de reprendre la balle mais Gordon l'esquiva. Être grand n'avait pas que des avantages non plus.

- Pousse-toi Gigantor ! cria Gabriel.

Sam s'écarta de justesse pour laisser passer l'adolescent qui venait de voler il-ne-savait-comment-et-par-quel-fichu-miracle la balle à Gordon. Il le laissa passer devant et courut à sa suite, comme pour l'assurer. Droit devant, ils évitèrent aisément leurs camarades de l'équipe adversaire, tous étant persuadés que c'était Sam qui avait la balle se jetaient sur lui, et non sur Gabe. Quels idiots. Kevin les aida à remonter et Dick les rejoignit. Dean et Castiel s'interposèrent. Gabriel savait comment fonctionnait son cousin et savait également qu'il n'était pas du genre à se passionner pour ce genre de sport – ou même le sport en général. Il jeta la balle à Kevin qui la rattrapa et dribbla quelques coups avant de la renvoyer à Gabriel dans le dos de Castiel, tandis que Dean se jetait sur Kevin. Sam croisa son regard et sans qu'ils n'aient à échanger un seul mot, ils se comprirent. Dean aurait pu attaquer directement Gabriel après s'être trompé – il était assez rapide pour cela – mais il n'en fit rien – sans que ça ne soit non plus trop flagrant.

Ils arrivèrent au panier. Le défenseur – Andy – n'était pas réellement un obstacle. Gabriel pouvait le faire. Il pouvait. Dick arriva sur sa gauche et lui intima de lui envoyer la balle afin qu'il marque. Toute la gloire lui reviendrait.

- GABRIEL ! hurla-t-il à son attention.

Il l'ignora.

S'il voulait finir sans encombres ces dernières minutes de cours, il fallait juste qu'il marque ce but. Rien de plus.

Il reprit son dribble et Andy s'interposa, bien plus farouchement qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Dick se rapprocha et, placé derrière Andy, s'interposait à sa manière également. Sam jura, Gabriel l'insulta.

- DEGAGE DICK !

Fichue taille. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils placent les paniers à cette hauteur aussi ? C'était facile sans adversaires, mais après...

- Gabriel, donne-moi cette balle. Maintenant.

Sa voix grondait. Hou, pauvre de lui, Gabriel avait tellement peur du grand, méchant, mauvais, Dick !

- Dans tes rêves mon chou, lança t-il.

Et il s'élança.

Tant pis.

Il allait se rater, mais au moins il aurait prouvé à Lillith qu'il l'avait tenté. Et aux Winchesters. Qu'ils sachent qu'il ne voulait pas les embêter avec tout ça. Il ne s'était pas écoulé une dixième de secondes que quelque chose le saisit au niveau de la taille et le maintint en plein vol. Il fut légèrement – ok très – surpris mais son esprit ne devait pas quitter l'image qu'il avait de la balle entrant dans le panier. Andy sautilla sur place pauvrement.

Il lança la balle.

* * *

- Je suis désolé, mais ça reste un but..., argumenta Dean, soutenu par Andy qui hocha de la tête.

- Je suis le « gardien » et je l'ai bien vu, ce ballon, madame, soutint-il.

- Vous aviez dit « s'il marquait »...

- … Et j'ai marqué, compléta Gabriel en s'essuyant le front.

Lillith les toisait du regard et la foudre paraissait gronder et se contenir à l'intérieur même de ses yeux. Dean pensa furtivement _« Allez, s'il vous plaît, c'est les vacances... »._

Elle passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux blonds avant de lâcher en soupirant :

- Ok. Pour cette fois.

Dieu, les vacances étaient la réponse à tout.

- Mais ça fera tout de même un tour de course à faire, Gabriel. Et toi aussi Sam. Maintenant.

Sam hocha de la tête avec un sourire et tira Gabriel par le haut-de-manche de son t-shirt pour lui faire signe de venir. Certes, ils avaient gagnés. Mais Sam espéra que ce geste qu'il avait préparé en dernier recourt n'avait pas blessé Gabriel.

Le porter pour qu'il puisse marquer aurait pu être une bonne chose sur le moment, mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'il pourrait peut-être se sentir mal après ça. Il n'avait pas vraiment pipé mot depuis. Même si ça ne faisait que deux minutes à tout casser.

- … Ça va Gabriel ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, occupé par la course qu'ils venaient d'entreprendre.

- Oui, bien sûr. (Un grand sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres qui détendit immédiatement Sam). Évidemment. Grâce à toi, j'ai pu éviter de faire la course sur ce parcours trente fois de plus !

Sam ria en réponse.

- Mais la prochaine fois, tu préviens, ou je serai obligé de te faire payer pour avoir osé toucher à mon magnifique corps d'athlète !

* * *

- Je vous préviens, il est absolument hors-de-question qu'on ne fête pas Halloween.

Une heure qu'ils étaient ENFIN en vacances et qu'ils abordaient ENFIN le programme de vacances.

- C'est sûr que gagner un voire plusieurs énormes paquets de confiseries, et gratuitement... ça m'aurait étonné de ta part, Gabe, le taquina Sam.

- Hey ! C'est interdit chez moi, alors puisqu'on est ici j'aimerais en profiter autant que possible vois-tu. Faire des blagues, amasser des bonbons, c'est mon dada.

- Interdit ?

- Fête païenne.

- Et ?

- Et ? Comment ça, et ?

- Ben, comment est-ce que ça se fait ?

- Ça se fait que vu que ma famille ne supporte pas les fêtes païennes. Parce que c'est « industriel », pour se faire du fric, se faire les poches. Sans profondeur. Inutile, donc, sauf pour profiter de toi et te prendre pour un abruti sans cervelle au porte-monnaie généreux.

- Oh.

Dean se tourna vers Castiel.

- C'est pareil pour toi ?

Son correspondant hocha de la tête.

Il ignorait totalement ce genre de choses. C'est à cet instant-là qu'il prit conscience qu'il ne savait en fait quasiment rien de Castiel. Certes, bien sûr il lui avait raconté comment était constituée sa famille, et bien d'autres choses... mais superficielles. En réalité, il ne savait rien l'un de l'autre. En même temps, comment le pouvaient-ils ? Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis un mois. Et même en un mois, il ne savait pas grand chose à son sujet. Tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, c'était s'amuser, sortir, faire leurs devoirs de temps à autres, rester dans leur coin, et c'était tout. Mais ils n'avaient jamais abordé un grand débat ou un sujet intéressant. Pas que Dean en raffolait, mais ce que pouvait penser Castiel l'intéressait. Il semblait avoir un point de vue... Il semblait _différent_ des autres. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui lui donnait _envie_ de le connaître et de se comporter de cette manière.

- Hé bien, cette année vous le fêterez alors, proposa Dean en souriant.

Eux non plus n'avaient jamais fêté Halloween. Parce qu'ils n'en avaient jamais trouvé l'utilité, et parce qu'ils savaient que le soir de Halloween était l'un des soirs de l'année où le taux de racket était à haut niveau. Inutile de prendre de risques. Mais pour une fois ils pouvaient bien tenter. Ils feraient tout simplement attention. Et se déguiser serait amusant.

Il se demandait déjà comment est-ce que Castiel s'habillerait. Garderait-il son trench-coat ?

C'est à cet instant-là que le téléphone portable de Castiel sonna. Surpris – on ne devait pas l'appeler très souvent, d'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais entendu son téléphone sonner – celui-ci le sortit en vitesse et décrocha.

- Allô ? … Oui ?

Instant de silence.

Le visage de Castiel perdit peu à peu de sa joie naturelle. Le sourire de ses lèvres se fana comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

- Que se passe-t-il ? questionna Sam.

Castiel rabaissa son téléphone portable, l'air confus.

- Je... C'était Raphaël.

- Raphaël ?

Castiel hocha de la tête.

- Je dois repartir chez moi.


End file.
